Hollywood Heights: The Other Side
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Loren and Eddie meet by chance on the hill, their favorite spot. There's an instant connection and are quickly comfortable around each other. Even though Eddie's in a relationship, there's just something about Loren that he can't shake. Loren has a secret that no one knows and is afraid people will look at her differently. Read to find out more! Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! After reading many Hollywood Height's fan fictions, I decided to write one. This is my first time writing for 'Leddie', so I hope you will be kind when you review. I hope you all enjoy the story and let me know what you think! I have sooo many ideas for my story, but this is just a test run, depending on if you like what I've written so far or not. Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter/story and if you want me to write more chapters! I would luv to hear from you! The song 'The Other Side' by Keaton Simons was on once on the show when 'Leddie' almost made love for the first time at the bungalow and in my opinion, I think the title of the song fits perfectly with the story. Loren's life may seem 'normal' right now, but inside her life isn't, hence, the 'other side'.**

**For storyline purposes, the songwriting contest did not happen. Eddie's mother is still dead like on the show. She died when Eddie was young from a short illness, not from the car accident by Chloe Carter. I know on the show, Trent's last name is McCall, but being Nora and Trent are married in this story, I'm changing the last name so for both of them, it's Tate. Many of you may be mad that Trent is in the story, but you'll see why in this chapter and future chapters. Loren and Eddie meet for the first time on the hill. I have written a longer summary being you're only allowed so much writing space on the site for the summary, which is below. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the characters or the show, just my own storylines.**

**Summary: **Eddie and Loren meet by chance when they go to their favorite spot on the hill. As they talk, there's an instant connection and they're quickly comfortable around each other. Even though Eddie is in a relationship, there's just something about Loren that he can't shake. Eddie's girlfriend is at first sweet and nice, but when she picks up on the attraction between the two, she quickly stakes her claim. Loren has a secret that she's been keeping since she was a little girl that no one knows, not even her best friend, Melissa, and is afraid to tell people because they may look at her differently.

Chapter 1

(Loren has always dreamt of being a singer when she grew up. She's written songs with the music that goes along with it. Her best friend, Melissa Sanders, has always encouraged her for as long as she could remember to record her song 'Mars', on a tape or a CD so when the time was right, she could send it to a music company to be heard. The only problem was, Loren has never felt that her voice or her song was good enough. She wanted to believe Melissa and have the courage to record her song and other songs as well, but she kept telling herself it wasn't worth it)

(Her mother, Nora, has also always said she has a great voice, but never knew where to go from there regarding where to send her CD or tape because she didn't know any people in the music industry.. Then, there was her father, Trent Tate, Nora's husband. She loved her father, but ever since she was a little girl, he's always made her felt that her opinions didn't matter. He always put her down. When she told her once of her dream to become a singer, he told her she'd never make it because her voice wasn't very good. The way he said it to her, she believed him. She never understood how a father could say such hurtful things to his own daughter. He always said this to her in private, out of earshot, where no one else ever heard him. She wanted to tell her mom what Trent said to her so many times, but he always told her that Nora would agree with him because she didn't want hurt Loren's feelings. Even though Loren felt Nora would never lie to her about saying her voice was great if it wasn't, Trent's words to her prevented her from confessing. She figured there must have been times where Nora heard their conversations and would say something to her or Trent, or both of them, but Nora never said anything. So, Loren thought to herself that Trent must be right about his opinions on her voice and songwriting

(She never even told Melissa because she was sure Melissa would give him a piece of her mind and she didn't want Melissa involved in her family drama, no matter how much she wanted her to be. She didn't think it was fair to drag Melissa into it, even though best friends usually tell each other everything. There was another secret Loren kept from Melissa, though. Something no one knows, not even her own mother. She often wonders to herself if she'll ever find the courage to tell people. But…for now…she didn't have the courage)

(Loren is in her room getting ready for school. Melissa told her she'd pick her up in 20 minutes and Loren wasn't ready yet. She found a cute light blue sweater with her green pants to wear. She was debating what pair of earrings and necklace to wear with it. She finally settles on a pair of mini star earrings and a gold necklace with a cross attached to the chain. She wears her black boots to complete her outfit. She finds some sparkly white lip gloss and puts some on her lips. She debates whether or not to put her hair up, but decides to just let it lay against her back, with a few strands of her hair lying on each side of her face. She goes to her bed to get her backpack ready. Just as she's finishing, she hears her mother, Nora, call out her name. Loren asks what she needs, but when Nora doesn't respond, Loren goes where she heard her mother's voice from, which is in the kitchen)

Loren: "What is it, mom?"

(As Nora is setting the table, she looks toward Loren)

Nora: "Have you finished getting ready for school?"

Loren: (nods) "Yep. All done."

Nora: "When did Melissa say she'd be coming to get you?"

Loren: (checking her watch) "Um…in about 5 minutes."

Nora: "Well, breakfast is ready if you want to eat quick."

(Loren sees what Nora has on the tables, which are eggs, bacon, and toast with some milk in the carton still. Loren looks back at Nora)

Loren: (sighs) "Mom, I don't have time! Melissa's gonna be here any minute!"

(Nora stops what she's doing and goes to Loren)

Nora: "Honey, I understand that. But you can't go to school on an empty stomach. I want you to have something nutritious in your tummy. I'm sure Melissa will understand."

(Loren looks at the front door quickly before facing her mother. She decides not to try arguing and sits down at the table so she can eat. Nora touches her hair gently and smiles before sitting down herself across the table from Loren to have some breakfast. After a few minutes of eating her food, she compliments Nora on the good breakfast, which Nora says 'thank you' to. A minute later, there's a knock at the door. Loren gets up from her chair to answer the door. As she's going to the door, the person then rings the door bell)

Loren: "Hold on! I'm coming!"

(When Loren finally gets to the door and answers it, revealing Melissa, Loren greets her)

Loren: (smiles) "Hey, Mel."

Melissa: (smiles) "Hello, friend!"

(Loren moves out of the way so Melissa can get in)

Nora: "Hi, Melissa."

Melissa: "Well, hello there, Nora."

(Melissa sniffs the food from across the room)

Melissa; "Mmmm…breakfast, I see."

Nora: (nods) "Yep. Eggs, bacon, and toast."

(Melissa gives Loren a look, hinting if she can have some, too)

Loren: (laughs) "Melissa, didn't you eat at home?"

(Melissa shakes her head in circles a little)

Melissa: "I only had cereal. From what I can see, Nora makes a much better breakfast!"

(Loren sighs and shakes her head and smiles. Melissa gives Nora a somewhat pouty look before Nora finally gives in)

Nora: (smiles and sighs) "Okay. Come on! Come and join us!"

(Melissa chuckles happily and walks fast to the kitchen table, with Loren behind her. Loren sits back down at the table, along with Melissa. As they're eating, Melissa wonders where Trent is)

Nora: "Oh! He had to go to the office early today. He said he had a very busy day today. He said he'd make it in time for supper."

Loren: (mutters) "Great. Can't wait."

Nora: (confused) "What was that, honey?"

Loren: (shakes her head) "Nothing important."

(After a few minutes of enjoying their food, they all finish. Melissa leans back and sighs happily)

Melissa: "Nora, that was great!"

Nora: (smiles) "Thanks, Mel."

Loren: (chuckles) "I swear, Mel, you eat here more than you do at your own house!"

Melissa: (defensively) "Can I help it that your mother is such an amazing cook?"

Loren: "Doesn't your own mother cook?"

Melissa: (shakes her head a little in response) "Yeah, she does. But in my opinion, she's not nearly as good as yours."

Loren: (sighs and shakes her head) "You're one of a kind, Mel."

Melissa: (shrugs happily) "I know."

(They all laugh at Melissa's response. Nora gets up from her chair and picks up her plate and glass along with Melissa's, who thanks her in repliance. Loren offers to help with the clean up, but Nora tells her she can take care of it and that she and Melissa better head to school. Loren nods and says okay. As Melissa's getting up from her chair, Loren tells her she's going to her room quickly to get her book bag)

Melissa: "Okay, but hurry! We don't want to be late for school!"

(Loren tells her they've never been late for school yet so don't worry as she's going to her bedroom. After a minute or so, Melissa wonders what's keeping her so she goes to Loren's bedroom to see what's keeping her. As Melissa enters Loren's room, she sees a poster of Eddie Duran. His hair is spiked a little and smiles so sexily that it's hard not to fall in love with him in that one poster. He's wearing a dark blue shirt with two small front pockets and his white pants)

Melissa: (sighs happily) "I could look at that face all day!"

(Loren turns around and sees Melissa and chuckles a little)

Loren: "I told you I'd be out in a minute."

Melissa: "I know, but I couldn't resist seeing that sexy smile of your guy."

Loren: (confused and leans her head back a little) "_My _guy?"

Melissa: (scoffs) "Oh, come _on,_ girl! We both know you're going to marry him someday! It's so obvious!"

Loren: (chuckles) "Whatever you say, Mel."

(Loren finishes zipping up her backpack and then puts it on her back. She turns around to face Melissa)

Loren: "You ready for school?"

Melissa: (sighs sadly) "Unfortunately."

Loren: (laughs) "Oh, come on! School's not that bad!"

Melissa: "Not unless you count seeing Adriana there."

Loren: (shakes her head) "Don't let her get to you. She's not worth it."

(Melissa nods her head and they leave Loren's room and then as they're exiting the Tate house, Nora tells them to have a good day. They all say 'bye')

(Meanwhile, at Eddie's penthouse, he's at his piano sitting down on the bench, looking frustrated because he's not having any luck writing a song. He's been up since dawn trying to get a head start on his songwriting, but he's not having any luck. Whenever he jots a few sentences down on paper, he ends up curling the paper into a ball because he decides the start of the lyrics isn't good enough. He looks down on the piano keys, getting more frustrated. Just as he decides to take a break from the songwriting, there's a knock at the door. Eddie gets up from the piano bench and slowly walks to the door, opening it, revealing Max)

Max: (smiles) "Hi, bud."

Eddie: (frustratedly) "Hi, pops."

(Max can tell something's wrong the way Eddie greeted him and the expression on his face. He looks at him, concerned)

Max: "What's the matter, son?"

(Eddie angrily shakes his head and throws his hands in the air as he walks to his chair in the living room)

Eddie: "I don't know what's wrong! I've been having problems with my song writing. I had trouble last night, too. I got up at dawn, thinking maybe a new day would be better, but of course, it wasn't."

(Eddie slumps down a little in his chair. Max walks past him, patting him on the shoulders before sitting down on the couch next to him)

Max: "Eddie, you can't force song lyrics to appear in your head. They will come when they're ready. It just takes time."

Eddie: (sighs loudly) "I know. I know. It's just that…"

(Max patiently listens as Eddie tries to talk)

Eddie: "Jake told me yesterday the record label needs songs…now…like last week. He hounds me every day to see if I've written anything. I think I tick him off when I tell him I've been trying, but not getting anywhere."

Max: (sighs) "Eddie, Jake needs to understand that you can't produce songs out of thin air. Neither can the label. The lyrics will appear in your mind when you least expect it. If you force them to come in your mind, it'll drive you crazy."

Eddie: (gives Max a look) "You mean more than I already am?"

Max: (seriously) "Do you want me to talk to Jake? Because I will. I have no problem doing that."

Eddie: (shakes his head) "No, pops. I _don't _want you doing that. It'll just make it worse."

Max: "When I was your age and I was having the same issues as you, I felt the exact same way. Your mother would tell me the same thing I'm telling you and you know your mother…what she says is always right."

(Eddie can't help but laugh at that comment)

Eddie: "Yeah, you're right about that."

(Eddie then stops laughing and looks at Max half seriously, half sadly)

Eddie: (sighs) "You really think mom would tell me the same thing she told you before?"

Max: (nods) "Yes, I do. I really believe she would. Don't stress yourself out over it. The inspiration will come to you when you least expect it. Just give it time."

(Max can tell what Eddie's thinking and speaks first)

Max: "And don't let Jake or the label get to you. They don't have the writing talent you have. When the ideas come, it'll come."

Eddie: (smiles briefly) "Thanks, dad."

Max: (sincerely) "That's what I'm here for, Eddie. If you ever need more words of encouragement, let me know and I'll be happy to oblige."

(They hug and then break free. They hang out for the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon and play the guitar, singing some of Max's old songs when he was younger. Max manages to make Eddie laugh some more with his jokes and his stories from his younger days. After awhile, Max decides to leave Eddie's penthouse, telling him he better get to the club and make sure everything is set for that evening. Eddie thanks Max for coming by and Max reminds him not to put so much pressure on himself. Eddie nods in repliance before Max leaves. Eddie decides to leave his penthouse soon after and goes for a drive in his convertible. He winds up at his favorite spot…on the hill overlooking the entire Hollywood scene and part of the valley)

(Meanwhile, at school, Loren and Melissa are in class participating in the classroom discussion when the bell rings. As everyone is getting out of their seats, the teacher talks over their voices)

Mrs. Roberts: "Okay, everyone! Don't forget to read Chapter 10 in your History book and do the question at the end of the chapter. There WILL be a quiz on it in class tomorrow, so study well! Have a great day, everyone!"

(As Loren and Melissa pick up their school supplies and put them in their backpacks, they look at each other before speaking)

Loren: "Why is it every day it seems like...we always have homework?"

Melissa: (sighs grumpily) "Because the teachers like to torture us to death."

Loren: (sighs) "I guess."

(Melissa and Loren close the zipper to their backpacks and toss it around on their back)

Melissa: "You wanna go grab a coffee at our favorite coffee place?"

Loren: "No, thanks. I think I'm just gonna go get some fresh air and do some thinking."

(Melissa grows a little concerned)

Melissa: "Are you okay? Do you want me to come with you?"

Loren: (shakes her head) "No, I'm fine. Thanks, though."

Melissa: "Well, okay. But I'm always here if you need anything."

Loren: (smiles) "Which I love hearing. Thanks, Mel. You're the best."

(They quickly hug before breaking free. Loren thanks Melissa for lending her car to her as hers is in the shop. She drops off Melissa at the coffee shop before taking a little drive. She ends up on the hill, her favorite place to think and just be alone to relax. As she gets to the top of the hill, she inhales and exhales deeply. There's a big tree close to the edge of the hill, which is where she likes to sit down and relax. As she walks to the edge, she stares at the beautiful view. She can see practically all of LA along with part of the valley where she lives. She sits down and rests her hands behind her back with her fingertips in the grass. She leans her head back, so her hair falls on her back. As she stares back at the amazing view, she hears a voice)

Person: "I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone else was up here, too."

(Loren, startled, quickly gets up from the grass and looks to see who's talking to her, revealing Eddie Duran)

Loren: (stutters) "Oh-Oh, I-I'm sorry! I didn't realize anyone was up here!"

(Eddie chuckles. He goes closer to Loren)

Eddie: "So, you come up here, too?"

Loren: (chuckles) "All the time. It's my favorite place to come to. You know, to think."

Eddie: (nods) "Same here."

(Loren puts her hands in her pants pockets, nervously. She doesn't know why she's so nervous to see him up here. She listens to his music all the time and is a huge fan of his. But then he comes toward her and smiles, offering his hand to her)

Eddie: "Hi. I'm Eddie Duran."

(Loren is immediately at ease with him. She was at first nervous around him, but there's something about him that makes her instantly comfortable around him. Loren offers her hand as well, shaking it)

Loren: (smiles) "Hi. I'm Loren Tate."

Eddie: (nods a little) "Nice to meet you, Loren Tate."

Loren: "You as well, Eddie Duran."

(They shake hands once more before breaking free. They continue to smile at each other)

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you thought of the story so far and the chapter in a review! I would luv to hear from you guys! If I made any mistakes in the chapter, kindly let me know so I can fix them. Please let me know if you want more chapters! I would love to write more if you wish to read more! This is my first attempt at writing for 'Leddie', so hopefully I did okay with the first chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! Hope you're all well! I'm so sorry I haven't posted a chapter since Sunday night. I had to work last night and I wasn't able to write another chapter. I know how much you love 'Leddie' and all of you indicated in your reviews that you loved the first chapter! Thank you sooo much! I wanted to thank you also for those of you that have followed/favorite/reviewed my story! You guys rock! I hope you continue to read the story and review and for those of you that haven't followed/favorite my story, I hope you do! I'm off tonight, so I plan on writing another chapter after I post this one. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear more from you in reviews & PM's. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the characters or the show. Just my own ideas.**

**Chapter 2**

(At the coffee place, Melissa and Adam are sitting in a booth in the corner, chatting and looking at the pictures on their phones. Adam looks up from his phone and looks at Melissa)

Adam: "How come Loren didn't come here with you? Usually she's here with you."

Melissa: (sighs) "I can tell from breakfast this morning that she wasn't in a very good mood."

Adam: (confused) "You had breakfast at Loren's?"

Melissa: (nods) "Yeah."

(Melissa can feel Adam glaring at her and looks up to meet his face)

Melissa: "What?"

Adam: (shakes his head) "Nothing. It's just that, well, it seems like you eat more at Loren's house than you do at your own."

Melissa: (laughs) "That's what Loren said, too!"

Adam: "How come you don't like eating at your house?"

Melissa: (sighs) "I don't have anything against it, I just like Nora's cooking."

Adam: (confused) "More than your moms? That's weird."

Melissa: "Don't get me wrong. I like my mom's cooking, but like I told Loren, nothing beats Nora's."

Adam: (laughs) "Man, you're weird!"

Melissa: (gives him a look) "Hey!"

(She punches him in the shoulder. Afterwards, he holds the spot of his shoulder where she punched him and cries out in pain)

Adam: "Ow!"

Melissa: (scoffs) "Oh, come on! I didn't hit you _that_ hard!"

Adam: (chuckles softly) "It sure feels like you did."

Melissa: (laughs) "Hey, come here. Come closer. I wanna show you some pictures I took with Loren the other day. When we were goofing off. Or should I say, I mostly was."

Adam: (laughs) "That doesn't sound surprising!"

(Melissa points a finger at him, warning him jokingly)

Melissa: "Watch it, mister!"

(Adam salutes her)

Adam: "Yes, ma'am!"

(Adam then scoots closer to Melissa so she can show him some pictures on her phone of her and Loren. On the hill, Eddie and Loren get comfortable in the grass by the big tree and look at the view. After a few minutes, he looks at Loren and smiles)

Eddie: "Nice view, isn't it?"

(Loren is still looking at the view)

Loren: (smiles) "Amazing." (looking at Eddie) "I'm surprised you're here right now, though."

(Eddie looks at her, confused)

Eddie: "Why do you say that?"

Loren: "I just thought you'd be at your place or at the studio or whatever writing songs."

Eddie: (chuckles softly) "Oh, trust me. I've been trying."

Loren: (smiles a little) "Not having much luck?"

Eddie: (sighs in frustration) "Not much, unfortunately. No."

Loren: "If you don't mind me asking, how come?"

Eddie: (chuckles) "No, you're fine. I've just been having singers block lately. Every time I think of a few lyrics, it's like it doesn't sound right."

Loren: "Huh. Yeah, I get like that once in a while, too."

Eddie: (curiously) "You write songs, too?"

(Loren spaces out for a second. When she gets back in the moment with Eddie, she looks at him and she can tell he's got a curious look on his face)

Loren: "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, I-I guess I do."

Eddie: (nodding and smiles) "Cool. What do you like to write about?"

Loren: "A lot of my songs are from a sad point in my childhood. Writing about it…it helps me deal with it."

Eddie: (sincerely) "I'm sorry you didn't always have a very good childhood."

Loren: "For the most part, it was good. But…there were times, it-it wasn't."

Eddie: "I know we just met, but I'm a really good listener if you ever want to talk."

Loren: (smiles briefly) "Thanks, but I'm fine. My friend, Melissa, always comments on how strong I am. My best friend, in

fact."

Eddie: (tilts his head) "What, you don't think you're strong?"

Loren: (shrugs) "Sometimes, no. But I'm getting there. Ha-ha." (clears her throat) "Anyway, so what do you like to write about?"

Eddie: "Me? Oh, all sorts of things. When I'm inspired or feel inspired, I can write about anything. Even the little things that

happen to me during the day, if it's a good thing, I can feel inspired just like that." (snapping his fingers)

Loren: (chuckles) "Oh, I love it when that happens. When you're inspired, it's like you can write for hours."

Eddie: (agreeing) "Exactly. After I finish writing a song after I've felt inspired and I sing it to see what it sounds like in the end and it sounds good, that's the best feeling in the world."

(Loren laughs and shakes her head, which Eddie notices. He tilts his head at her, curious why she's shaking her head)

Eddie: (laughs) "What's so funny?"

Loren: (laughing) "Oh, nothing. It's nothing."

Eddie: "No, tell me. I wanna know."

Loren: (laughing) "Okay." (sighs) "I'm the exact same way. When you feel good about the song after you've written it and sing it, it's the best feeling."

(Eddie and Loren both laugh before looking at each other again)

Eddie: "Besides my dad, it's like you're the next person who completely understands how I feel. How weird is that?"

Loren: (chuckles) "I know! Considering we've just met!"

(They both laugh again, clearly enjoying each other's company)

Loren: "So, how often do you come up here?" (looking at Eddie) "I come up here a lot, but this is the first time I've seen you here."

(Eddie looks at Loren)

Eddie: "I haven't come up here as much lately. I wish I could come here more. But between being in the studio and trying to record songs…"

Loren: "It gets hard to find time."

Eddie: (nodding) "Exactly. I should come up here more, considering the amount of time I've been having trouble concentrating."

Loren: (sincerely) "You told me before you're a great listener. I am, too."

(Loren smiles softly at Eddie. He thanks her)

Eddie: "I appreciate that. I may just take you up on that sometime."

(Eddie and Loren smile at each other. After chatting for a few more minutes, Eddie starts to get up from where he's sitting)

Eddie: "Well, I suppose I should go." (chuckles) "I've been up here long enough."

Loren: (jokingly) "Yeah, I'm sure if you're gone any longer, people will wonder what happened to you."

Eddie: (laughs) "Yeah, no kidding! Well, thank you."

Loren: (confused) "For what?"

Eddie: "For listening about my boring life."

(Loren gets up from the ground and faces Eddie)

Loren: (shakes her head) "You're not boring. I think you're just fine."

(Eddie chuckles softly. He looks down briefly and looks back at Loren)

Eddie: "And thank you, also, for not going crazy on me."

Loren: (looks at him weirdly) "What do you mean by that?"

Eddie: "Well, usually when people first meet me, they get all hysterical and try to hug me or kiss me or whatever. But you didn't. I appreciate that. So, thanks."

Loren: (shrugs and shakes her head a little) "You're just like me, a regular person. You may be Eddie Duran, this major rock star, to others. But to me, you're just like any other nice, sweet, and caring person, who listens to a complete stranger he's just met."

Eddie: (shakes his head and chuckles) "Well, now we can say that we're not strangers anymore, right?'

Loren: (nods) "Right. It was nice meeting you, Eddie Duran."

(Loren puts out her hand to Eddie, which he happily shakes)

Eddie: "Nice meeting you, too, Loren Tate. I hope we run into each other again."

Loren: (shrugs and smiles) "Who knows? Maybe we will. We have all the time in the world, right?"

Eddie: (chuckles) "Yeah, that's true."

(Eddie starts to walk away)

Eddie: "Well, take care, Loren. Good luck on your songwriting."

Loren: (smiles) "Thanks. And to you as well, on yours. You'll be inspired. Just takes time."

(Eddie looks up at the sky before looking back at Loren and smiles)

Eddie: "I think I just got inspired. Thanks to you."

(They both laugh before he walks away. She folds her arms, shaking her head, laughing)

Loren: "See you later, Eddie Duran."

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought and any other comments you'd like to share! I luv hearing from all of you! I thought it was kinda cool how Eddie and Loren just met each other and they already feel at ease with each other. What do you think? Please review/follow/favorite! Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Hope all is well! Thank you to those who continue to read/review my story and especially those who have followed/favorite it as well! I hope more of you do! I enjoy hearing from all of you so please continue to review! It is very much appreciated so I know what you like/dislike about the story/chapter and if I need to change anything. So far, you have been very kind in your reviews, which I appreciate, but I also accept criticism. Hopefully not too much, though. Lol. Anyways, here is the next chapter! Hope to hear more from you all! Luv you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the show or the characters. Just my own stories.**

Chapter 3

(The next morning as Loren's getting ready for school, she's gets a call from Melissa, which she answers)

Loren: (cheerfully) "Hey, Mel!"

Melissa: (laughs) "What's gotten you in such a good mood?!"

Loren: "Oh, nothing!"

Melissa: "Uh-huh. No. Mm-mm. Spill it. I want all the details."

Loren: (laughs) "I just can't get anything past you, can I?"

Melissa: "We've been friends long enough, Lo, where you should know by now how I am."

Loren: "True."

Melissa: "So, tell me already!"

Loren: (laughs) "Okay! Okay! I ran into someone yesterday after school."

Melissa: (confused) "Who?"

Loren: (warning her) "Now, don't flip out on me."

Melissa: (getting impatient) "I'm gonna flip out if you don't tell me right now!"

Loren: "I ran into the person you told me yesterday I was gonna marry."

Melissa: (confused) "Who did I tell you that you were gonna marry?"

Loren: (scoffs and laughs) "Mel, seriously? You forgot already?"

Melissa: "The only person I was referring to was Eddie Duran."

(Loren doesn't respond to her comment, leading Melissa to assume that's who she's talking about)

Melissa: (slowly) "Loren?"

Loren: (smiling) "Yes, Mel?"

Melissa: (gasps) "Are-Are you telling me that you actually spoke with Eddie Duran last night?"

Loren: (chuckles softly in the phone) "Maybe."

Melissa: (gasps more) "Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god, Loren! You-You mean to tell me you actually spoke with Eddie Duran?! The guy you've been fantasizing about forever?!"

Loren: "Yeah, I spoke to him. We talked."

Melissa: (still gasping) "Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God, Lo! What did he say? I want details! I wanna know everything!"

Loren: (chuckles) "There's not much to tell, really."

Melissa: (scoffs) "Loren, how can there _not _be anything to tell? You spoke with Eddie Duran. Major pop star. Major hottie. I find it _very_ hard to believe you two didn't talk much."

Loren: "Really, there isn't. He's just been having trouble writing songs so he went up to the hill that shows practically all of LA and part of the valley. That's where he said he goes to think. Same as me."

Melissa: "Did you go up to the hill last night? Is that where you ran into him?"

Loren: (nodding) "Yes. When I need somewhere quiet to think, I go there."

(Melissa picks up on Loren's quietness and grows concerned about her)

Melissa: "Loren?"

Loren: "Yeah?"

Melissa: "Are you okay?"

Loren: (confused) "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be?"

Melissa: "The way you were yesterday morning when your mom, you, and I were having breakfast. And then your mom mentioned your dad being home for supper. You didn't sound or look too happy about that."

Loren: (sighs) "You pick up on weird things there, Mel."

Melissa: "I know what I'm talking about. Are you mad at your dad about something?"

Loren: (hesitantly) "No. Uh-uh."

Melissa: "That's not the impression I'm getting."

Loren: (chuckles) "Don't worry. Everything's fine."

Melissa: (still concerned) "Loren, you would tell me if something's wrong, right? At least, I hope you would."

Loren: (chuckles softly) "Yes, Mel! Of course I would."

Melissa: "Well, good. Because you're like a sister to me and when you hurt, I hurt."

Loren: (nods) "Yes, I know." (changing the subject) "Oh, my car is getting fixed this afternoon. Finally! It feels like the shop's had it forever."

Melissa: "What was wrong with it?"

Loren: "I don't know much about cars. Something with the engine or whatever. They had to order a new part. It should be done by the time school's out."

Melissa: (nods) "Okay. I'll pick you up for school and bring you to the shop so you can get your car."

Loren: (smiles) "Sounds good."

Melissa: "Okay. I'll be over in 15 minutes so be ready."

Loren: (chuckles) "Okay."

(Just as they're about to end the call, Melissa shouts Loren's name. Loren heard her name being shouted, so she puts the phone next to her ear again)

Loren: "Me, did you just say something?"

Melissa: (nods) "Yeah."

Loren: "Whatcha need?"

Melissa: (sighs) "I just…I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Loren: "Yes, I'm okay! You worry too much!" (laughing)

Melissa: "Only because I love you."

Loren: "I love you, too. I'll see you soon."

Melissa: (laughs) "Okay."

(They both each put their phones on the receiver. Loren all of a sudden starts to get tears in her eyes, feeling sad. After a minute, a few tears slide down her cheeks)

Loren: (sniffles) "I just lied to my best friend."

(She wipes her eyes and cheeks and sniffles before calming herself and goes to eat breakfast quick before Mel comes to pick her up for school. Eddie is at Jake's office and they're discussing the delay in Eddie's songwriting)

Jake: "So, you still haven't written anything lately, huh?"

Eddie: (sighs deeply) "No, but I've been trying, Jake. The more I try, it's like it's harder to come up with anything."

Jake: (sincerely) "I understand that, man. Believe me I do. But the label has been hounding me like crazy asking me when you're gonna come up with some new songs for your next CD."

Kelly: (coming in to Jake's office) "It's true. I think they call about 2 times a day, sometimes three, wondering when you're gonna write more songs."

Eddie: (frustrated) "I know, you guys. Okay, I know! You guys aren't songwriters, so you don't know the process of coming up with lyrics and the music that comes with it."

(Eddie all of a sudden remembers yesterday with his first encounter with Loren Tate and her telling him not to rush the writing process, that the inspiration will come to him, which it actually did. Jake notices Eddie's mind is somewhere else and slowly waves his hand in front of Eddie, trying to get his attention)

Jake: "Hello, Eduardo? Earth to Eddie?"

(Eddie's mind goes back to Jake and Kelly)

Eddie: "Huh? Oh, sorry."

Kelly: (chuckles) "Where were you just now?"

Jake: "Yeah, you were like a million miles away."

Eddie: "Oh, I just met someone yesterday at my spot where I go to think. We were chatting and she's really nice, didn't get all hysterical because of my name, and she treated me like I was a regular person, which to be honest, not many people do."

(Jake puts his hand up to his chin, like he's thinking. Kelly notices Jake thinking and Eddie looks at Jake, too, wondering what he's thinking)

Eddie: "Okay, now it's my turn to wonder what you're thinking."

Kelly: "Yeah, Jake, where were you just now?"

(Jake takes his hand off his chin and shakes his head)

Jake: "Oh, nothing. It's just that…this person you met yesterday…it sounds like he or she is a really nice person. Especially since, like you said, most people would just try grab you and get all touchy feely."

Kelly: "So, uh, who is this person? Is it someone we know?"

Eddie: (shakes his head) "No. She's not in the music business." (smiling a little) "At least, not yet."

Jake: (confused) "What do you mean 'not yet'?"

Eddie: "Well, she told me she writes songs and has the tunes to go with it, but she hasn't done anything about it yet."

Kelly: (nods slowly) "Uh-huh. Well, what's her name?"

Eddie: "Loren…Loren Tate."

Kelly: (nods slowly again) "Interesting. Did she, uh, inspire you when you two were getting to know each other a little?"

Eddie: (nods) "Yeah, actually, she did. We talked and I told her a little about that I've been having problems writing songs and she understood because she said she has problems sometimes, too. She was nice and sweet and just told me to let the lyrics come to me naturally, not to force them. It actually helped. Because for the first time in a long time, it seems like, I actually got inspired and was able to write a song."

Kelly: (surprised) "Really? Wow! That's awesome, Eddie!"

Jake: (smiles briefly) "That's good, Eddie. So, uh, when can we hear it? You know, to see what it sounds like?"

Eddie: (chuckles softly) "I want to write a few more songs first so that way, you can hear them all at once. Is that okay?"

(Jake gets a frustrating look on his face. He wishes Eddie would just tell him more about the song now so he knows whether it's a good one or not. But he knows that if he pressures Eddie to open up more on the song, Eddie will start to get mad and he doesn't want to fight with him, so he begrudgingly sighs)

Jake: "Alright. That's fine. But don't keep me waiting too long, man, okay? We need to hear your new material and soon."

Eddie: (sighs) "Yes, Jake, you will. I promise. Just please, give me a little bit more time, okay?"

(Kelly can tell Jake wants to lecture Eddie more on his songwriting, so she steps in)

Kelly: "We look forward to hearing more, Eddie. We know you'll finish the songs when you can. So, whatever this….Loren Tate…girl did to inspire you, maybe you'll see her again and she'll inspire you some more."

(Eddie can't help but smile at the thought of seeing Loren Tate's face in his mind. He enjoyed chatting with her. He's been so frustrated lately at trying to come up with songs for his new record, but he's been having singers block, but there was something about Loren that made him smile, that gave him inspiration. Last night, when he returned home to his penthouse, he was actually able to write a song. He was so happy to have finally written something. And he knew he had Loren to thank for that. The song was called 'First Time'. He loved it that she gave him so much inspiration, even though she didn't realize it. Eddie looks back at Kelly and smiles, putting his head down briefly and raising it again, meeting Kelly's eyes)

Eddie: "I'm counting on it."

(Eddie tells them he's gonna head out, that he'll talk to them later. Kelly says bye and wishes him luck and Jake says the same, but mutters to himself that hopefully Eddie writes more songs so he can actually listen to them. At the end of the day, Loren and Melissa are getting out of school. They say bye to everyone they were talking to. They are at their lockers, putting their books away and taking what they need for homework out and into their backpacks)

Melissa: "So, what's your agenda now that school's done for the day?"

Loren: (tilts her head a little, trying to think) "I don't know. But I know that yesterday when I was at my spot on the hill, the view was amazing. I'd kinda like to go there and see if I get inspired."

Melissa: "I know you mentioned before you were having a little bit of trouble with a song you were working on."

Loren: (nods) "Yeah, the hill…it's like it helps me get inspired, you know?"

Melissa: "I know I'm bringing you to the shop so you can get your car back, but if you want, I can come with you to the hill and hang out?"

Loren: (smiles) "You're such a good friend, Mel. No wonder why I love you like a sister. But that's okay. I'd kinda like to be alone. If that's okay with you?"

Melissa: (nods quickly) "That's fine. I understand." (smirks) "Who knows? Maybe you'll run into your future husband there!"

Loren: (laughs) "Mel! He's not my future husband! Besides, he has a girlfriend, remember?"

Melissa: (annoyingly) "Oh yes, the infamous Chloe Carter. I don't know. She just seems like she always likes being in the spotlight."

Loren: (gives Melissa a look) "Mel, she's a famous model. Of course she's gonna be in the spotlight."

Melissa: "Well, yeah, I know. But I mean, I've noticed with Eddie, on TV or in pictures, he looks like he doesn't always enjoy it. Like he's just smiling for the cameras to be nice. Versus Chloe, the way she poses for the photographers, you can tell she _loves_ it." (sighs in annoyance) "She may be with Eddie, but I still think there's more than meets the eye."

Loren: (shakes her head at Mel) "Whatever you say."

(They finish with getting their backpacks ready and Melissa gives Loren a ride to 'Valley Shop' where her car is. When they arrive, Loren and Melissa get out of the car and go into the shop where there's a little reception area. There's a man at the desk)

Loren: "Hi. I'm Loren Tate. Um, I was told my car would be ready this afternoon?"

(The guy nods his head and looks at her paperwork)

Guy: "Yep, it's ready. Sorry for taking so long, but like I said, we had to order a part for the engine that we didn't have."

Loren: (nods) "That's okay. Um, how much is it?"

(The guy looks at the amount at the bottom of the paper)

Guy: "$150.75."

(Loren and Melissa look at each other in shock before Loren pouts a little. She didn't think it would be _that_ much, but she knew it would probably cost more being it had to do with the engine)

Loren: (sighs) "Okay. Thanks."

(As Loren writes him out a check, she asks who to make it out to, which he says 'Valley Shop'. After writing it out and tearing it off, she hands him the check, which he says thank you to and takes and writes her out a receipt which he gives to her. The guy gets her car ready so she can take it. Melissa tells Loren if she needs anything, to give her a call, which Loren appreciates and thanks her. Melissa then leaves the shop and goes home. Loren decides to go to the hill where she was at yesterday after school. She's not expecting to run into Eddie again, but she privately hopes he's there so she can see him again. Usually when she meets someone for the first time, she's incredibly shy, she tells herself. But there's something about Eddie that puts her at ease. She can't explain it. As she gets near the top of the hill, she sees a black convertible there. The same one as yesterday. She smiles and hopes to herself that it's Eddie's. As she parks her little blue car next to his, she gets out and walks to the same spot by the tree as yesterday. She sees a guy with a black shirt and blue jeans and a black baseball cap who's sitting down in the grass, relaxing, and watching the view. She smiles, knowing that guy anywhere. She should, being she just met him yesterday)

Loren: (chuckles softly) "Well, hello there!"

(The guy turns his head around, notices Loren)

Guy: "Well, hello there, yourself!"

(Loren walks by the guy, revealing Eddie, and sits down by him, getting comfortable)

Loren: "I didn't think I'd see you again so soon!"

Eddie: (laughs) "Yeah, I know. Same here! I wanted to thank you, by the way."

(Loren gives him a look, wondering what he means by that. He notices the look, he laughs and explains himself)

Eddie: "For the first time in a long while it seems, I had inspiration last night."

Loren: (smiles) "You did?"

Eddie: (nods) "Yeah. And it was all because of you."

Loren: "Me? What did I do?" (laughs)

Eddie: "You told me not to rush my songwriting process, that the words will come to me. And they did!"

Loren: (happily) "Oh! I'm so happy for you!"

Eddie: "Thanks, Loren, for the inspiration. I couldn't have done it without you."

Loren: "If I don't sound too nosy, what's it about? The song, I mean."

Eddie: (smiles) "How about if I sing it to you? Would that be okay?"

Loren: (smiles) "I would love that."

Eddie: (nods) "Okay, I'll go get my guitar. It's in the car."

Loren: (nods) "Okay."

(Eddie gets up and goes to his convertible and gets his guitar. He goes back to Loren and sits down in the grass and gets ready to play)

Eddie: (chuckles softly) "Now, please be kind with your thoughts on the song, as it's my first one in a while. I haven't sung it to anyone else yet and I don't know if it's dumb or not."

Loren: (tenderly) "Eddie, your songs are never dumb, at least not to me. I love them all."

Eddie: (chuckles) "Well, thank you."

(Eddie puts his fingers on the guitar strings and is about to play)

Eddie: (inhales and exhales deeply) "Okay, here goes."

(Loren watches him with a big smile on his face)

Eddie sings:

_We're both looking for something_

_We've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide_

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life, I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside_

_Feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky, under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says_

_For the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong_

_But I'm feeling right where I belong_

_With you tonight_

_Like being in love_

_To feel for the first time_

_The world that I see inside you_

_Waiting to come to life_

_Waking me up to dreaming_

_Reality in your eyes_

_Looking at you_

_Holding my breath_

_For once in my life_

_I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance_

_Letting you inside_

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_We're crashing_

_Into the unknown_

_We're lost in this_

_But it feels like home_

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

**So, what did you guys think of the chapter? I hope you liked it! Please review/follow/favorite as I love to hear from you! Feel free to write as much as you want in your review! Haha, I LOVE to know what you guys think and what you hope to see happen. I can't guarantee it'll happen, but I'd like to know your thoughts! The song 'First Time' is by Lifehouse. I thought this song fit perfectly with Eddie/Loren. I know he's in a relationship, but as you can see, Eddie and Loren are getting a lot closer. I know you all hate Chloe and trust me, I don't care for her either, but I'm planning on writing her so she's nice to everyone…at first. What I mean by that, you'll havta tune it to find out! Lol. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you to those who continue to read/review/favorite/follow my story! I love you guys! Please keep the reviews coming and let me know what you would like to see happen with the characters! It's always nice to hear your thoughts on it! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**I don't own any rights to the characters or the show, just my own stories. Thanks.**

**Chapter 4**

(On the hill, Eddie just finishes the song and nervously looks at Loren on what she thought of the song. She has a huge smile on her face)

Loren: "When did you write this?"

Eddie: "Last night, after I left here after talking with you."

Loren: (smiles) "You did very well on this song."

Eddie: (nervously) "You really think so? Nothing was wrong with it or anything? You can be honest. I won't be mad."

Loren: (shakes her head slowly) "No, I loved it! It couldn't have been any better than if I had written it myself."

Eddie: (smiles) "I'm glad you liked it, Loren."

Loren: (smiles big) "It was amazing."

Eddie: "All the thanks goes to you, actually."

Loren: (chuckle softly) "What did I do? All I did was inspire you."

Eddie: (shakes his head) "No, you did much more than that. Like I said, I haven't had any ideas for a song or inspiration in a long time, and after we got done talking last night and your encouragement, I got some great ideas."

Loren: "Well, you're very welcome for the inspiration. I might have to hang out with you more often, you know, to inspire you some more."

(They both laugh)

Eddie: "I think it'd be good to hang out with you sometime."

Loren: (nervously) "Would your girlfriend mind that? Her name is Chloe, right?"

Eddie: (nodding) "Yes, you're right. Her name is Chloe. I think she'd like you. She'll probably even thank you, too, for inspiring me. She might be a little jealous, though."

(Loren looks at him, stunned, at what he just said)

Loren: (stutters a little) "W-What did you just say?"

Eddie: "That was a joke. About Chloe being jealous, I mean."

(Loren sighs deeply and tries to laugh in response)

Loren: "Oh, right!" (chuckles a little) "I-I'm glad Chloe wouldn't get jealous. She-She doesn't need to be, I mean, because you and I…we're only friends."

Eddie: (chuckles softly) "Sorry. I didn't mean to joke like that."

Loren: (shakes her head quickly) "No, it's okay. No worries. I know what you meant."

(Loren tries to hide her previous look on Eddie's joke. She thought he was actually serious on Chloe being jealous of her, because she gave Eddie inspiration for his song. But she reminded herself that that's all it was, a friend helping a friend with thoughts on songs)

Eddie: "So, you, uh, mentioned last time we talked that you write songs as well?"

Loren: (tilts her head) "You remembered what I said?"

(Eddie looks at her surprised that she would say that)

Eddie: (chuckles) "Of course I remembered! I remember everything you tell me. That's what friends do. At least, that's how I feel, anyway."

Loren: (shakes her head quickly) "No, of course! I feel the same way! I remember everything you tell me, too, Eddie."

(Eddie gives her a look, which she wonders about)

Loren: (turns her head a little) "Why are you looking at me like that?" (laughs)

Eddie: "I have a sort of serious question for you."

(Loren leans back a little, nervous at what his question would be)

Loren: "O-Okay. What's your question?"

Eddie: "Out of all my songs, which is your favorite?"

Loren: (surprised) "What?"

Eddie: (chuckles) "I wanted to know...out of all my songs…which one is your favorite? I'm just curious."

Loren: "Oh!" (laughs) "You want to know what song I like best."

Eddie: (laughs) "What did you think I was gonna ask?"

(Loren was nervous to answer that question. She didn't want to because it would have made him feel really uncomfortable. She thought maybe he was going to ask her a more personal question. What question, she wondered, she didn't know. But she admitted to herself she was relieved at the question he asked instead. She smiles at him)

Loren: (shakes her head) "Nothing. That question about my favorite song by you…that's easy."

Eddie: (smiles impatiently) "Well?"

Loren: (sings) "There's something in the air! Yeah! Yeah, we're gonna have a good time! There's something in the air! Yeah! Yeah, we're gonna have a good time! Whoa oh! Whoa oh! Whoa oh! Whoa oh!"

(Eddie looks at her in amazement. After she finishes singing the chorus, he smiles at her. She looks at him nervously)

Loren: "What? Was I that bad? If I was, I'm so sorry! This was the first time I've sung in front of someone else besides my mom and my friend, Melissa. Well, my dad, too."

Eddie: (shocked) "Why would you think your voice was bad?"

Loren: (uneasily) "I guess…because there's someone close to me who's always told me that. They've told me since I was a young girl that my voice was never good enough."

(Eddie puts his hand on her shoulder, like he's trying to comfort her. She looks at his hand on her shoulder and tries not to squeal in response. She's never felt his hand anywhere on her, even though it's only on her shoulder. Oh boy, would Mel have a field day with this! She would _never_ let Loren live this one down. Sure, she could try keeping it from her, but Melissa knows her too well that she'd know something was up from Loren's facial expressions and would somehow get it out of her. Eddie looks at her, concerned)

Eddie: "Loren, who would tell you that your voice is not good enough?"

(Loren realizes she said too much and tries to change the subject)

Loren: "Oh, I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! I just meant that…I'm sure they didn't want to hurt my feelings, but were just being honest."

Eddie: (looks at her directly in the eyes) "Loren, listen to me, okay?'

Loren: (slowly nods) "Okay."

Eddie: "If you ever and I mean, _ever_ hear someone tell you again that your voice is not good enough, you tell them what I told you. That your voice is beautiful and you have _so _much potential to be a professional singer, like me."

Loren: (sighs softly) "Eddie, I know you're just trying to be nice, and I so appreciate that…"

Eddie: (interrupts) "Loren, you know me from all my interviews, appearances on TV, etc., and now from talking to me these last two times, that I wouldn't lie to you. Well, I hope you know that I would never lie to you. In this business, no one tries to be 'just nice', for the sake of being nice."

Loren: (smiles a little) "Eddie, I know you would never lie to me. My mother and Mel have heard me sing before and they tell me my voice is amazing. I just always thought they were just saying that because they had to, because they're family. Well, mostly family, anyway. Melissa is like a sister to me."

Eddie: (smiles) "Melissa sounds like a great friend to have."

Loren: (smiles and nods) "She is. She's the best."

Eddie: (seriously) "But do you believe me, though, when I tell you that your voice is amazing?"

Loren: (smiles at him) "When it comes from you, Eddie, I'll always believe it. I know you would never lie to me."

Eddie: (nods) "Good. I'm glad you know that."

(She softly laughs and he pats her on the shoulder, which she again tries not to squeal at in response)

Eddie: "Are you in college?"

Loren: (surprised) "What?"

Eddie: "I was just curious if you're in college."

Loren: (stutters) "Uh…not-not exactly."

Eddie: (chuckles) "Okay. Are you done with college? Is that what you meant?"

Loren: (chuckles nervously) "Uh…not exactly that, either."

Eddie: (surprised) "Ok. Now, you got me curious! Ha-ha. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

Loren: (uneasily) "Ummm..." (she turns her head a little, nervously) "…18."

(Eddie looks at her shocked)

Eddie: "Are you serious?"

Loren: (laughs nervously) "Yeah. I could tell from the expression on your face just now that you thought I was older."

Eddie: (admittedly) "Yeah, I mean, the way you've been acting since we met, I thought you were a lot older than that."

Loren: (still uneasily) "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Eddie: (reassuring her) "No, it's okay! Totally okay! I-I just thought…Well, like I said, I just thought you were older. You're very mature for your age."

Loren: (smiles a little) "Really?"

Eddie: (laughs) "Yeah! I admit, I thought you were like 21 or something because I'm 22. But you don't look like you're 18 at all. That's a good thing. Trust me."

Loren: (chuckles) "Well, thanks."

Eddie: "So, are you still in high school or have you graduated already?"

Loren: "No, I'm, uh, I'm a senior at 'Valley Central High School'."

**(Authors Note: I don't know if there's actually a school called that near where Loren lives, but I just thought of it. If it was ever mentioned on the show, sorry, I don't remember what was said. So, we'll just use the name I used for it, okay? Thanks)**

Eddie: "Well, that's cool!"

Loren: "Yeah, it's a good school. I graduate in a few months."

Eddie: (smiles) "Are you getting excited?"

Loren: (nods and smiles) "Yeah, I am."

Eddie: "Have you thought of what you wanted to do after graduation?"

Loren: "Um, well, I was thinking of maybe becoming a lawyer or something, I've watched TV shows that have lawyers in them and ever since I was young, it looked interesting."

Eddie: (looks at her weirdly) "I thought you've always wanted to be a singer?"

Loren: (shakes her head a little) "Well, yeah, I mean, I DO, but I sorta gave up on that and thought I'd try something else."

Eddie: (tilts his head seriously) "If you ask me, you should pursue your singing talent."

Loren: (tilts her head in response) "Really?"

Eddie: (nods) "Yeah, totally. As a matter of fact, you said you had written a few songs, right?"

Loren: (nods) "Yeah." (looks at him curiously) "Why?"

Eddie: "Would you ever consider singing one of them for me?"

Loren: (shocked) "What?!"

Eddie: "Yeah, I'm serious! My dad has a club he owns called 'MK' and people who have a lot of talent sing there all the time. When I tell him about you and about your amazing voice, I'm sure he'd let you sing,"

Loren: (nervously) "Uh, Eddie? I don't think that's a good idea."

Eddie: (leans back a little) "Why?"

Loren: "I've never sung in front of anyone before."

Eddie: (chuckles) "You have with me. You sang in front of me a little bit ago when you sang your favorite song of mine."

Loren: "Yeah, but that's different. Because it's just you and me, no one else here."

Eddie: "Loren, you don't have anything to worry about, trust me. You will be great on stage!"

Loren: "I-I just don't feel comfortable enough doing that right now."

(Eddie looks at her and nods his head)

Eddie: "Okay, that's fine. No problem. When I first started out, I was the exact same way. I had stage fright as well. But trust me, it gets better."

(A thought comes to Eddie's mind)

Eddie: "I have an idea."

Loren: "What?"

Eddie: "Well, I told you that people sing at the club all the time."

Loren: (trying to understand) "Yeah?"

Eddie: "Well, why don't you come by some time to the club and watch others perform and see what you think?"

(Loren looks at him with a little curiousness in her eyes. Eddie then looks at her and reassures)

Eddie: "And trust me, I won't make you sing…" (smirks) "…Unless you want to."

Loren: (laughs) "Okay. Sure, I can come by your dads club sometime. It would, of course, have to be on a weekend because I have school during the week."

Eddie: (nods) "That sounds perfectly fine!" (laughs) "I can't wait to show you the club! You're gonna love it!"

Loren: "But wait! Don't I have to be 21 to be at your dad's club being it serves alcohol?"

Eddie: (laughs softly) "True. You need to be 21, but being you're 18, I highly doubt you drink, right?"

Loren: (shakes her head and laughs) "No, I don't drink. You're right."

Eddie: (chuckles) "Okay, so it should be no problem if you come. And you can bring your mom and Mel, too, if you want. I'd like to meet them."

Loren: (surprised) "Really? You want to meet them?"

Eddie: (chuckles) "Yeah, of course! Being you and Mel are so close and a mother is always a daughter's biggest supporter."

Loren: (laughs) "Yeah, that's true! But in this case, either you or Mel would be my biggest supporter."

Eddie: "Ah, I'm sure your mother loves your singing as well."

Loren: "Yeah."

Eddie: "Well, I will talk to my dad to make sure it's okay if you and your mom and friend can come. Being it's his club, I don't want to promise anything yet."

Loren: (nods) "Yeah, true."

Eddie: "Plus, you can meet my girlfriend, Chloe. I'm sure she'd love to meet you!"

Loren: (tries to be enthusiastic) "Yeah, I'm sure she would."

Eddie: "Okay, so do you have a cell phone number where I can reach you after I talk to my dad about it? That way, I can tell you right away?"

Loren: (nervously) "Y-You want my cell number?"

Eddie: (laughs and taps her on the shoulder) "Of course, silly! So I can get in touch with you! Unless you don't want to give it out? It's okay, I guess, if you don't."

Loren: (shakes her head) "No, it's okay! I-I was just surprised that you asked for it. Ha-ha."

Eddie: (laughs) "And then when I text or call you with the news, you'll have my number as well in case you ever have any questions or just wanna chat?"

Loren: (chuckles nervously) "You'd wanna chat? Wow."

Eddie: (laughs) "Oh, stop! You're too funny! I consider you a friend, Loren! A good friend and I know Chloe will, too. I'm looking forward to introducing you two."

Loren: (nods) "Yeah, me too."

Eddie: (excitedly) "Great! Okay, can I have your number so I can reach you when I talk to my dad?"

Loren: "Oh, right!"

(Eddie takes out his cell phone and waits for Loren to tell him her number. After she tells him, he programs it into his phone. He smiles and thanks her. She smiles in response, like she can't believe that Eddie Duran just asked for her number! Even though it's just about her possibly coming to the club, he still has her number! She doesn't want to look too excited because it might scare him off. But she reminds herself that Eddie is just like her, a regular person. She puts her hand out. He looks at her funny, asking what she's doing)

Loren: (laughs) "What do you think, silly? I just wanna shake your hand! To thank you for being so nice and sweet!"

(Eddie reaches for her hand and shakes it and laughs)

Eddie: "Sorry! You don't have to thank me. We're friends and I'm always there for my friends."

Loren: "Okay." (laughs)

(Eddie picks up his guitar and gets up from the grass)

Eddie: "Well, I suppose I better head out. I'm gonna talk to my dad when I get to his place."

Loren: "Okay, cool!"

Eddie: "Thanks, again, for your number. I'll text or call you after I talk to him. I'm sure he'll be okay with it. He's nice and a friend to everyone. You'll like him immediately."

Loren: (nods) "Sounds good."

(Eddie starts to walk away)

Eddie: "Okay, take care, Loren Tate!"

Loren: (softly) "You, too, Eddie Duran!"

(He smiles and walks away, putting his guitar in his convertible and starts the engine and then drives away. Loren smiles excitedly and chuckles)

Loren: "Oh, my god! I can't believe Eddie Duran has my number! Ha-ha. Melissa is _so_ gonna enjoy this. Oh, boy!"

(She sighs softly)

Loren: "Eddie just keeps proving what I already know…he's just a regular guy. A sweet, nice, friendly guy."

**I hope you guys liked the way the chapter ended and the way Eddie and Loren are getting closer! To everyone else, he's a major rock star, but to Loren, he's just Eddie Duran. Please review/follow/favorite and let me know what you thought of this chapter! I love hearing from you! Let me know what you thought of the closeness between Eddie and Loren. How do you think Chloe will react to that? She is nice at first, but will her mood change when she sees the bond between them? Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry it's been so long since my last posting on 'Hollywood Heights: The Other Side'! My hours got changed at my job, so I had to adjust to that, which unfortunately meant not much time for writing. Thank you all for the reviews on my chapters up till now. I especially wanna thank those who have followed/favorited my story! You know who you are. I hope more of you do as it means a lot to me that you love the story as much as I love writing for 'Leddie'. There was a guest who wrote that Loren seemed too fan girly and they didn't like that. I'm sorry you feel that way, but even though I'm writing 'Leddie' as regular people, there will be times when they're gonna be excited about knowing each other. I hope to hear from more of you. I read all your reviews that you leave, the good and bad. I love hearing from you. The more reviews/encouragement I get will encourage me to write more often & let me know you love the story. Thanks everyone! I don't own any rights to the characters or the show, just my own stories.**

**Chapter 5**

(At Loren's house, she's in her room getting ready for school. It was Tuesday night when she spoke to Eddie on the hill and he programmed her cell phone number in his cell phone. He told her he'd call or text her to let her know if his dad okay'd Loren, Melissa, and Nora coming to MK this weekend. When Eddie didn't call or text her that night, she got a little worried. She admitted to herself that she was looking forward to hearing his voice or getting a text from him. She's never met anyone like Eddie before. Sure, there were other guys she knew, like Cameron, but there was something about Eddie. She could be herself around him. And from the way he acted around her, he could be himself, as well. Loren wondered to herself if he could also be himself around his girlfriend, Chloe. She figured yes because he wouldn't be with her if he did, right? She enjoyed Eddie's company. She can joke with him or express her feelings to him about things, like life, for example. She appreciated the fact that Eddie trusted her enough to open up to her about his songwriting, for now anyway. The more she got to know about Eddie, the more she wanted to know)

(Melissa kept teasing her about Eddie touching her shoulder and how it felt to have a rock star like Eddie Duran talk to Loren Tate, an 18 year old high school senior from the valley. But Loren kept reminding Melissa Eddie is just like them, a regular person with real feelings. When Loren talked to Mel about what happened last night before she went to bed, Melissa got all excited. Melissa couldn't wait to get to MK and meet Eddie's famous dad, Max Duran. Melissa knew when to keep her cool and act normal, well, normal according to her. When Loren told Melissa about the song that Eddie sang to her, Melissa could barely contain her excitement. To Melissa, it was clear that Eddie wrote that song about Loren, even though she insisted it wasn't. She was just Eddie's inspiration. Melissa wondered if Chloe also inspired Eddie like Loren does. Loren told Melissa to stop, that she and Eddie were only friends. But of course, Melissa secretly knew they were slowly starting to become more than that)

(Melissa asked Loren if Eddie contacted her about this weekend on MK. Loren sighed, telling her no)

Loren: "I'm sure he was just busy last night. I'm sure he'll contact me sometime today."

Melissa: "And when he does, I better be the first person to know."

Loren: (laughing) "Yes, Mel, you'll be the first person. I'll tell mom afterwards."

Melissa: "You don't think she'll have a problem with it, do you?"

Loren: (confused) "No, I don't see why she should because she'll be there, too."

Melissa: "I know Eddie didn't bring up your dad, but do you think Trent will go with us?"

Loren: (mutters) "He better not."

Melissa: (puzzled) "What was that?"

Loren: "Oh, nothing. I-I'm sure he'll have work to do at the office."

Melissa: "Considering how popular MK is, I'm sure he'd wanna go with."

Loren: (mutters) "I hope not."

Melissa: (confused) "What?"

Loren: "Oh, nothing. Nothing."

Melissa: "Why do you keep mumbling?"

Loren: "I was?"

Melissa: "Uh, yeah."

Loren: "Sorry."

Melissa: "You've done that before…the last time we discussed your dad at the breakfast table."

Loren: "Yeah, so?"

Melissa: "The only times I've heard you mumble is with your dad."

Loren: (scoffs) "No, I don't."

Melissa: (scoffs) "Loren, yes you do. What is going on? Is something wrong? Did you have a fight with your dad or something?"

Loren: (annoyed) "Mel, would you please just drop it? Nothing is going on. It's just regular father-daughter bickering."

Melissa: "Lo, it's me. I've seen you bicker with your mom and you're never like this."

Loren: "Every parent is different."

Melissa: (sighs) "Lo, we're best friends. Hell, I even consider you a sister. I hope you would tell me if something was wrong? I know I said that before, but I mean it."

Loren: (sighs) "Yes, Mel, I know. I love you like a sister as well. And yes, I would tell you if something was wrong."

Melissa: (seriously) "Okay, well, you better. I love you."

Loren: (chuckles) "I love you, too, Mel."

(All of a sudden, Loren's phone beeps. Loren takes the phone away from her ear to see who texted her. She doesn't recognize the number. She puts the phone back to her ear to continue talking to Melissa)

Loren: "Hey, Mel? Someone just texted me and I don't recognize the number."

Melissa: "Well, you said Eddie had your cell number, but you didn't have his. Maybe it's him."

Loren: (nods) "Yeah, true. Well, I'm gonna let you go so I can finish getting ready for school."

Melissa: "Okay, let me know as soon as we see each other at school who sent you the next."

Loren: (laughs) "You got it."

(Melissa and Loren end their call so Loren can see who texted her. Loren looks at her phone, pressing 'see message' on her screen. The text message says)

'Hey, Loren. It's Eddie. Sorry I didn't get back to you last night. It turned into a busy night after I talked to my dad regarding you, Mel, and your mom coming to MK this weekend. Dad says you're more than welcome to come. You have my number now, so shoot me a text or call me and let me know what night works for you being you said you have school during the week. I look forward to hearing from you. Take care, Eddie'

(Loren smiled, glad that Eddie texted her and that his dad approved the invite for the weekend. She's pretty sure her mom would be okay with her going, especially since she was able to go with. She knew Mel would love it, too. She hoped her dad would be too busy to come, especially since he wasn't invited, which she was happy about)

Loren: "If I had it my way, dad wouldn't come with to the club." (sighs deeply) "Oh, Mel. I hate lying to you, but I have no choice. If you knew my secret, or mom, I-I don't want to think about what would happen. No one knows my secret."

(All of a sudden, there's a knock at her bedroom door. Loren tells the person to come in, revealing Nora. Nora goes into the room)

Nora: (smiles) "Hi, honey."

Loren: (smiles a little) "Hi, mom."

Nora: "Are you almost done getting ready for school?"

Loren: (nods) "Yeah. I just have to get a few more things to put in my backpack."

Nora: (nods) "Okay. Are you hungry?"

Loren: (shakes her head) "No, I'm good."

(Just as Nora is about to walk out of Loren's bedroom, Loren calls out her mom)

Loren: "Hey, mom?"

(Nora turns around to face Loren)

Nora: "Yeah, sweetheart?"

Loren: "Um, do-do you have any plans this weekend at all?"

Nora: (shakes her head) "No. Why?"

Loren: (nervously) "Well, I got invited to hang out with someone this weekend, probably Saturday night being I have school during the week."

Nora: (trying to understand) "Okay. Who invited you to hang out and where?"

Loren: (nervously) "Um…E-Eddie Duran at the MK."

(Nora has a shocked look on her face, so shocked, her mouth is wide open. Loren looks at Nora uneasily)

Loren: "M-Mom, are you okay? Did you h-hear what I said?"

(Nora gathers herself together and tries to figure out what to say. After a minute or so, she's able to talk)

Nora: "E-Eddie Duran invited you?"

Loren: "Well, you, me, and Mel."

Nora: (surprised) "Where on earth did you meet Eddie?"

Loren: "On the hill, you know, where I go to think."

Nora: "H-How long have you been talking to him?"

Loren: (shakes her head) "Oh, not very long. We've only talked twice."

Nora: (still surprised) "Huh."

Loren: (chuckles softly) "Why do you sound so surprised?"

Nora: (puts her hand to her chest) "I-I'm sorry. I-I just find it hard to believe that an international pop star like Eddie Duran talked to a high school girl for no reason."

Loren: "Well, we both went up there to think and he told me he's been having trouble writing songs."

Nora: "Hmmm…well, that's too bad. What else you two talk about?"

Loren: (chuckles) "He asked me what my favorite song of his was."

Nora: (smiles) "What'd you tell him?"

Loren: (smiles) "'Something in the Air'."

Nora: (nods) "It's a good song."

Loren: "But when he had trouble coming up with more songs for his next album, he said I inspired him."

Nora: (smiles) "I see. How'd you do that?"

Loren: (shrugs & smiles) "I-I just told him what I've always been told…don't force yourself to come up with lyrics. They'll come to you when the time comes."

Nora: (nods a little) "That's good advice."

Loren: (smiles) "Yeah, I thought so. Anyways, the next time I spoke with him was last night and he said he felt so inspired that he was able to write a song."

Nora: (smiles) "He did?"

Loren: (nodding) "Yeah. And he said it was all because of me."

Nora: (confused) "What do you mean because of you?"

Loren: "Well, he said I gave him inspiration…that's how he came up with the lyrics to his song."

Nora: "What's the song called?"

Loren: "'First Time'. When he sang it to me, I fell in love with it."

Nora: "Well, being you were the inspiration, it doesn't surprise me it was good or that you fell in love with it."

Loren: (sighs) "Anyways, when I sang my favorite song of his to him…well, the chorus anyway…he said my voice was amazing."

Nora: "Well, honey, that's because your voice IS amazing."

Loren: (surprised) "Really? You think that?"

Nora: (leans her head back a little, surprised) "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I think that? I've heard you sing before. I love it."

Loren: "Huh. I-I guess I just always thought you were just saying that…you know…to be nice."

Nora: (shocked) "Loren, of course I meant it. Why would you ever think I would just say it to make you feel better or to be nice?"

Loren: (nervously) "Be-Because of dad."

Nora: (puzzled) "W-Why would your father say that I'm just being nice when I say how amazing your voice is?"

(Loren realizes she shouldn't have said that and tries to figure out what to say next)

Loren: (stutters) "Oh! Uh…I should probably get to school before I'm late."

(Loren quickly finishes with her backpack and throws it over her back before kissing Nora on the cheek, saying goodbye)

Loren: "Bye, mom! Love you!"

(As Loren's leaving her room, Nora tries to speak)

Nora: "Wait! Uh, Loren! What-What did you mean by that?"

(Before Nora can finish, Loren's already gone and left for school. Meanwhile, at MK, Max is in his loft above the bar on the terrace feeling the breeze, leaning against the railing. He closes his eyes and sadly remembers his deceased wife. Oh, how he missed Katy. It's been about 15 years since her death, when Eddie was just 7 years old. Being Eddie was so young, well, young to Max anyway, Eddie didn't remember as much as he'd like about his mother. When Katy and Max were on the road during Eddie's upbringing, neither of them were ever sick. Which is why it was a total shock when Katy started getting dizzy, lightheaded and a loss for strength. She coughed it up to being tired from being on tour and singing every night. Max then insisted on stopping the rest of the tour and heading back home so she can rest. Max thought that with enough rest, she would be good as new in no time. But a few months after canceling the rest of the tour, Max noticed that Katy wasn't getting any better. Eddie noticed this, too, and would ask mommy why she looked so sick. Katy tried to reassure Eddie that she was fine, just a little tired, but she would be better soon)

(When Max didn't see any change and it looked like she was getting worse, he insisted on her seeing a doctor. Katy didn't really want to because she didn't want to worry anyone, but Max pointed out that it was tearing Eddie up seeing his mother so sick. She then realized that Max was right, she needed to go to the doctor to find out why she was so weak. When they went to the doctor and told her all the symptoms, the doctor ordered blood tests as well as other tests to determine why she was so sick. After an extensive run of tests, Katy and Max got a diagnosis for all her symptoms. She had cancer. They were devastated. When treatments were discussed, the doctor told them that she had stage V cancer. There was nothing that could be done. As much as they were upset by the news, they weren't prepared to tell Eddie about it. How could they tell a 7 year old that his mother has cancer, and worse, that no treatments will help because the cancer is so advanced? When they asked the doctor how much time she had, they were told it was a matter of months before the cancer took over her whole body. So, Max and Katy took Eddie home and explained to him the best they could her condition and that there were no treatments available and soon she would be up in heaven with the angels, but that she'd be watching over them, making sure they were always free from harm)

(As Katy got worse, Max did everything he could to make sure she was as comfortable as possible. Eddie was also there for her. He'd check on her all the time, asking her if she needed anything. Katy lovingly told him she just needed him and daddy. It broke their hearts to have Eddie see her like this, in her delicate condition, but they didn't know what else to do. Her last couple of weeks were so hard on Katy that her doctor strongly urged her to come to the hospital so she gets the proper care. When Max told Katy it was up to her, she told her doctor that it doesn't matter whether or not she was in the hospital because it wouldn't make her any better. She wanted to spend her last days in her home surrounded by her husband and son. Even though the doctors disagreed, they knew it was Katy's choice to make and they respected it)

(When Katy started losing more and more of her hair, Max bought her a wig that resembled the hair color and style close enough to the real thing. They didn't want Eddie to see her with her hair loss as much as possible. When it got to the end of the battle, Max and Katy tearfully told each other how much they loved the other and how much they blessed each other's lives. Katy told Max to always be there for their son, as he will face many obstacles before finding success and love in life. Eddie gave Katy a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and she said she would always be there with him in spirit and he could talk to her anytime. He softly cries while Max gently brings Eddie to his room so he would not have to watch his mother pass away. While Eddie is playing in his room, Max and Katy share one last kiss and he takes her in his arms and after a few minutes of comforting her, softly crying, he notices she's not moving. He looks at her face and can tell she's now with God in heaven. After holding her for a little bit longer, he knows what needs to be done. He makes all the necessary arrangements and holds a funeral so all friends and family can say goodbye)

(Max softly cries as he's thinking about those memories. The memories feel so fresh, as if everything just happened yesterday. Every year on the anniversary of Katy's death, he drinks alone in his loft to try minimizing the pain he feels. He knows he should probably get over it by now, being it's been 15 years. But he feels he's just not ready to. He misses his wife, his Katy)

(Max doesn't hear the knock on the door and then someone coming in. He also doesn't hear someone knock on the terrace door. When he feels a warm hand on his shoulder, Max turns around and jumps, gasping for air. The hand on his shoulder is Eddie. Eddie smiles at him, but his smile quickly disappears when he sees the state Max is in)

Eddie: (worriedly) "Pop, wh-what's wrong?"

Max: (stuttering) "I-I…uh…I…um…"

Eddie: (worriedly) "Come on, pop. Let's go sit down."

(Eddie gently brings Max to the table that's outside on the terrace and Eddie helps Max sit down so he doesn't tumble off the chair trying to sit down. After helping Max in his chair, Eddie sits down next to him. Eddie looks at Max for a second before speaking)

Eddie: "Pop, what's going on? Please tell me. I want to help."

(Max looks down as he shakes his head, sniffling. He looks up to meet with Eddie's face)

Max: "I'm sorry you have to see me like this, Eddie. I-I…" (sighs) "…I never wanted you to see me in this state."

(Eddie stares at Max for what seems forever before finally speaking, as if he knows why Max is so distraught)

Eddie: (whispers) "It's because of mom, isn't it? The memories came flooding back again."

(Max looks at Eddie, tears streaming down his cheeks. Max looks like he hasn't shaved in weeks. Usually, Max is pretty good about keeping up with appearances, but the last couple of weeks, it's like he doesn't care what he looks like. Eddie got mad at himself. He feels like he should have known something was up from the change in Max's attitude lately. But he's been caught up in his songwriting dilemma that he didn't see it well enough. Max has always been there for Eddie and now Eddie knows it's time for him to be there for his dad)

Max: (sniffles) "Yeah." (nods quickly) "I thought I could control them, but it's like they don't want to be kept hidden."

Eddie: (sadly) "Dad, you can't expect memories to stay gone, no matter how much they hurt. Mom would want you to remember her, not the bad times with the cancer, but the good times you two shared."

Max: (sighs) "I know. It's just…"

Eddie: (encourages him) "Go ahead. I'm listening."

Max: "I do remember all the good memories of your mother and I, but then all of a sudden, the bad ones come. You know, the ones of her dying. I keep telling myself it'll get better because she died happy…she died loving me and loving you."

Eddie: (smiles briefly) "Hang on to those happy memories, dad. I know it's hard to remember her, but whenever you're thinking about her and the bad memories come, block them out and remember the good ones again. I don't remember her dying very much."

Max: (sniffles) "Yeah, I brought you to your room so you wouldn't have to see your mother like that. She wouldn't want you to see her like that, either."

(Eddie gets tears in his eyes)

Eddie: "I know that, dad. I was only 7 years old when she died and I-I wish I had more memories of her."

Max: (sighs sadly) "Oh, Eddie. I know. It breaks my heart that she wasn't with us growing up."

Eddie: (smiles a little) "But remember, dad, she WAS with us."

(Max looks at Eddie weirdly, as if asking how that's possible)

Eddie: "Remember what mom said before she died? That she'd always be watching out for us and making sure we were safe."

Max: (surprised) "You remember that? I-I'm surprised you do. I didn't think you did."

Eddie: (chuckles softly) "Of course I do, pop. I know I may not remember a lot from when I was young, but I definitely remember that."

(Max wipes a few tears that fell on his cheek and sniffles)

Max: "You shouldn't have to remember your mother dying. You probably didn't understand what was going on."

Eddie: "I remember more than you think."

(Max looks at Eddie, surprised by what he just said)

Max: (sighs) "I just hope…no, I just pray that all the memories you have of your mother are good ones."

(Eddie touches Max's shoulder, comforting him)

Eddie: "All the good memories I have are of mom…and you, pop. I could never have made it through any of this without you."

Max: (shakes his head sadly) "You did it all on your own, Ed."

Eddie: (scoffs a little) "Dad, would you give yourself some credit, please? You have been there for me through everything, just like mom knew you would. Now, it's my turn to be there for you."

Max: (sighs deeply) "Eddie, you shouldn't have to be there for me. It should be the other way around. I should be there for you."

Eddie: (shakes his head a little) "Okay. Okay. How about this? We'll be there for each other. Is that okay?"

(Max looks at Eddie for a minute before slowly smiling at him)

Max: "Sounds good, son. I love you, Eddie. I-I know I don't say that enough, but I do love you."

Eddie: (chuckles and smiles) "Oh, pop, stop. You tell me that all the time. I never get tired of hearing it, either. I love you, too."

(Max manages to smile a little. They both then stand up and hug each other for what seems like hours, like they don't want to break the hug. After a few minutes, they break free. Max then collects himself and wipes away the tears on his cheeks before speaking to Eddie)

Max: "Oh, uh, did you ever get a hold of Loren? I know you told her you were going to talk to me about showing her, her mom, and her friend the club."

Eddie: (nods) "Yeah, I did. I texted her this morning, but I haven't heard back yet. I'm guessing she's in school right now, that's probably why she hasn't gotten back to me. I'm sure she'll get back to me when she has lunch or after she's done with school."

Max: (smiles) "From what you've told me about her, she sounds very nice. How old did you say he was again?"

Eddie: "Oh, uh, 18."

Max: (raises his eyebrows) "Wow. She's young."

Eddie: (chuckles) "Yeah, trust me; I had the same thought go through my mind when she first told me. But, I don't know, it's like she's mature for her age. You know how usually 18 year olds are still growing up?"

Max: (nods in repliance) "Yeah."

Eddie: "Well, with her, it's different. She's 18 going on 22."

Max: (smirks) "Same age as you."

Eddie: (laughs) "Yeah."

Max: "So, what is this Loren girl like? Tell me about her."

Eddie: "Well, she's smart, nice, and very mature for her age."

Max: "She must be very pretty from the way you talk about her."

Eddie: (nods) "Yeah, she is. Plus, she sings."

Max: (surprised) "She does? Wow."

Eddie: (nods) "Yeah, I've heard her sing. She's _really_ good."

Max: (laughs) "Well, that's awesome!"

Eddie: (sighs) "Yeah, the only problem is….she's never sung in front of a crowd before."

Max: "Is that why you asked about her, her mom, and her friend coming to the club this weekend?"

Eddie: "Well, no. She told me she doesn't feel comfortable singing in front of people, so I suggested that she check out the club to see other singers sing and see what it's like."

Max: (pats him on the back) "You've always been a good guy, Eddie."

Eddie: (chuckles softly) "Anything good I've learned, I've learned from you pop…and mom."

Max: (smiles a little) "Thanks."

(They both hug again before going downstairs to the club and hang out. They each get a glass of scotch to try forgetting the sad memories of losing Katy)

**I'm sorry if this chapter ended badly or not the way you hoped. I've been writing this chapter for the last 3 days and I admit I wasn't sure how I wanted it to end. I promise to write the next chapter better. I could have tried to end it better, but I wanted to post this chapter as soon as I could so you have something to read. In the next couple of chapters will be about Loren's text to Eddie and everyone being at MK. How that will go…you'll have to read & find out! Ha-ha. Please read/review/follow/favorite! The more reviews/encouragement I get will encourage me to write quicker/more. Thanks to everyone who have followed me on this story so far! You guys are the best! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all who have favorite/followed/reviewed so far! It is greatly appreciated. I hope you like this chapter. Please review/favorite/follow. I don't own any rights to the show/characters, just my own stories.**

**Chapter 6**

(It is Wednesday afternoon and school just got done. Loren notices she received a text from Eddie this morning, but because of the crazy day filled with classes, she wasn't able to check it till now. She gets excited because of the text from Eddie, telling her Max okay'd the visit to the MK this weekend and either Friday or Saturday night would be fine. She jumps up and down with excitement because she's heard great things about the club, but never thought in a millions years that she'd ever get to go there. She was hoping to talk to Eddie again before the weekend, but wasn't sure what his schedule is. Loren is in the commons area in the cafeteria at the school sitting at one of the tables and texts Eddie back. Loren smiles as she texts Eddie)

Loren: "Eddie, its Loren. Great to hear from you. I'm glad Max okay'd the visit to the club. I can't wait to go with you to see it. Please tell Max thank you for me for also letting Melissa and my mom come with. Saturday night would probably be best, if that's okay? Hope to hear from you soon! Loren.'

(Just as she's finishing with the last sentence, Melissa comes up to her and sits down across from her. Mel notices Loren texting someone and is curious who it is)

Melissa: "Who are you texting?"

Loren: (still looking at her phone) "Eddie." (looks up at Mel) "He okay'd the offer…well, I should say Max did...for you, me and mom to check out the MK."

Melissa: (happily) "Awesome! What did your mother think? Is she okay with the idea?"

Loren: "Well, I told her about it, but she never gave me an answer yet, but then again, the subject got changed before she could answer me."

Melissa: (confused) "How did the subject get changed?" (smirks) "Were you drooling over your future husband that much that Nora had to calm you down?"

Loren: (gives her a look and laughs) "No! It was nothing like that. The subject of my voice came up when I told mom about Eddie's songwriting dilemma."

Melissa: "Your voice is amazing, Lo. Anyone can see that."

Loren: (shakes her head sadly) "Not my dad."

Melissa; (puzzled) "What do you mean? Your dad doesn't think your voice is great?"

Loren: (shrugs) "I-I'm sure he means well, but I think it's just because he hasn't heard me sing all that much. I sing mostly in my room and not in the living room, which is where he is…that is, unless he's at the office."

Melissa: (seriously) "Do I need to have a talk with Trent about putting your voice down? Because I will. I will knock him off his high horse."

Loren: (seriously) "Mel, no. I'm never gonna have everyone tell me my voice is great."

Melissa: "They should because it is."

Loren: (sighs) "Oh well."

Melissa: "So, when are you gonna talk to your mom regarding MK?"

Loren: "I'll talk to her tonight when I get home. She said she's making lasagna for supper."

Melissa: (gasps) "Oooh! Lasagna! Your favorite!"

Loren: (chuckles) "Yeah, it is."

Melissa: "At least you know what it's called…" (jokingly) "….Even if you can't pronounce it right."

Loren: (gasps) "Mel!" (laughs) "I'm sorry! I get the spelling of it and the name, but yes; I have a hard time with the pronunciation."

Melissa: (shrugs) "That's okay. I won't hold it against you. Although, you're the only one I know that has trouble saying it."

Loren: (scoffs jokingly) "Thanks! You know, you're supposed to be on my side!"

Melissa: (nods quickly) "Oh, I am. I just _love_ giving you a hard time, though."

Loren: (nods jokingly) "I can see that!"

Melissa: "Well, let's head to your house then for supper and you can tell Nora the great news! I'm _so_ not missing her telling you that you're able to go to MK."

Loren: (shakes her head) "I love you to death, Mel, but I don't remember the last time you ate at your own house."

Melissa: (nods quickly) "Oh, I do eat there. Don't get me wrong, I like my mom's cooking, but like I've always said, nothing beats your moms. Besides, your house is more exciting than mine."

Loren: (tilts her head) "Why? Because you don't like the fact that Phil gets more attention than you because of his activities outside your home?"

Melissa: (scoffs quickly) "When doesn't Phil get into trouble? I swear, Lisa and Gus pay for attention to him than me. Isn't it usually the other way around? The daughter is daddy's little princess and mommy's little girl?"

Loren: (laughs) "Whatever you say, Mel."

Melissa: (nudges Loren) "Okay, well, let's go to your place then. I'm assuming you have homework, too, being we're both technically in the same classes. Well, almost all of them."

Loren: (sighs) "Okay, let's head to my place. And yes, I do have homework. We should try finish before supper than we will be done."

Melissa: "Has Eddie texted you since you replied back to his last one?"

Loren: (looking at her phone) "Uh-uh. No. But I'm sure he will soon."

Melissa: (smiling) "I still can't believe you got Eddie Duran's cell phone number programmed in yours! How amazing is that?!"

Loren: (smiles and shakes her head) "Oh, Mel! You're one of a kind."

Melissa: (puts her hands up, kinda confused) "What'd I say?"

Loren: (laughs) "Let's go."

(Melissa and Loren head to Loren's place to do their homework. At MK, Eddie and Max are at the bar sitting on a stool and having a drink. Eddie looks at Max with a sad face as Max drinks his drink in one gulp)

Eddie: "It'll get better, pop."

Max: (looks at Eddie, confused) "Huh?" (gets his focus back and nods) "Oh, yeah. Ahem. You're right."

(Eddie's phone beeps. Eddie takes it out of his pocket and looks at it, noticing a text from Loren. He smiles big, anxious to read it. He presses 'see message' on his phone and reads it. After reading it, he smiles at Max and looks at him)

Eddie: "That was Loren who just texted."

Max: (looks at Eddie) "What'd she say?"

Eddie: "She thought Saturday night would be better for her, her mom, and Melissa to come to MK."

Max: (nods) "Saturday is fine."

Eddie: (nods) "Okay. I'll let her know that."

(Eddie texts Loren back, letting her know that Saturday night works fine. After sending the text, he looks at Max)

Eddie: (smiles a little) "Thanks, by the way."

(Max looks at Eddie with a confused look on his face, as if asking him why he's thanking him)

Eddie: "For agreeing to let Loren and her mom and Melissa come here."

Max: "Did her mom agree to it? Being Loren's 18, I'm assuming that Loren wanted to check with her mom to make sure she can come to the club."

Eddie: (chuckles) "I'm sure it'll be fine. From what Loren says, her mom sounds cool."

Max: (smiles a little) "That's good."

(Max pats Eddie on the back before telling him he better get everything ready for the evening when customers come in. Eddie says goodbye to him and heads back to his place to see if he has enough inspiration to write another song. At Loren's house, Melissa and Loren are doing their homework when Loren's phone beeps. Loren, who is sitting on her bed with Melissa, leans over to her little table beside the bed, to check to see who texted her. She smiles when she sees it's from Eddie. She checks it, which says)

'Hey, Loren. I'm looking forward to Saturday night. Can't wait to see what you think of the club. I'm also looking forward to seeing your mom and Melissa. They sound great from what you told me. Eddie'

(Melissa notices Loren's chuckling to herself and asks her who texted her. Loren looks at Mel and tells her Eddie)

Melissa: "Let me see the message."

(Melissa reaches her hand out so she can get Loren's phone. Loren gives her a look, keeping her friend away from the phone)

Loren: "You're not reading his messages to me. They're private."

Melissa: (pouts) "Oh, come on! I've never met him in person the way you have! It's not like it's a secret text." (gasps) "Did he profess his undying love to you?! I bet he did!"

Loren: (gives her a weird look) "Mel, we're only friends! Besides, he has a girlfriend who I'm sure is nice."

Melissa: (shakes her head) "Uh-uh. Uh-uh. I give that relationship 2 months…max….before they break up."

Loren: (tilts her head) "And why would they break up?"

Melissa: (smirks) "When he chooses you over her."

(Loren playfully hits Melissa on the shoulder before they continue to do their homework. They are just finishing their homework when Nora yells from the kitchen, telling them supper is done. Melissa and Loren put their books into their backpacks and go into the kitchen where they see the table is set for supper. Just as they're dishing up, Trent comes through the front door with his briefcase and smiles at everyone. They all say their 'hello's' before Trent notices Melissa at the table as well)

Trent: "Well, hello there, Melissa. Nice seeing you here tonight. I take it you will be joining us for supper as well?"

Melissa: (nods) "Yep." (a little nervously) "I mean, if that's okay?"

Trent: (shakes his head) "I don't mind. As long as it's okay with Nora."

Nora: (nods) "That's fine."

(Trent puts his briefcase on the little table next to the couch and takes off his coat and hangs it up before sitting down at the table. Trent sits in a chair against wall, with Nora sitting with her back turned against the kitchen. Melissa and Loren are on the right side of Loren and across from Trent. They casually chat about their day when Nora brings up what happened this morning between her and Loren)

Nora: "So, Loren, honey, why did you say that your father made it sound like I would just be nice about saying your voice is amazing when I've told you before that I really did love it?"

(Loren looks at her mother, shocked. She looks at Trent nervously. He looks her with curious eyes, wondering why she'd say that to Nora. Loren tries to figure out what to say)

Loren: (stutters a little) "What? I…uh…"

Nora: "Well, you told me this morning that your dad told you I wasn't being sincere when I said I loved your voice."

Trent: (confused) "Why would you say something like that, Loren? I've never said that your mom wasn't sincere. I agree with your mom. Your voice is amazing."

(Before Loren can respond to Trent's comment, Melissa speaks up)

Melissa: "Oh, I'm sure Loren just misunderstood what Trent said, right?" (looking at Loren)

(Loren looks at everyone before speaking up)

Loren: (stutters) "Y-Yeah." (clears her throat) "Mel's right. I guess I just misunderstood what dad meant."

Nora: (leans her head back a little) "Oh, okay." (nods) "No problem. It happens."

(Loren looks at Melissa with a smile on her face, like she's thanking her for stepping in. Melissa smiles back and nods. Melissa could tell Nora's question made Loren nervous so she thought she'd help her out. After they're done with supper, Melissa and Loren help Nora with the clean up and the dishes. Trent goes to his little office in one of the rooms to finish up some work he didn't get to at the office. After awhile, Melissa figures she better get home as it's getting a little late and tells Loren she'll see her tomorrow at school. Melissa reminds Loren to talk about Saturday night with Nora to make sure it's a go. Loren smiles and Melissa and tells her she'll let her know what Nora says. As they give each other a hug, they laugh before Loren walks Melissa out and then shuts the door. Loren notices Nora is finishing up on the cleanup. She goes up to Nora, confused)

Loren: "Oh, I'm sorry, mom. If I had known there was more to do, Melissa and I would have helped. We thought we got everything."

Nora: (shakes her head) "No. you're fine, honey. I just wanted to do a few touch-ups before I was done for the night."

Loren: (nervously) "So, uh, there's something I want to talk to you about."

(Nora finishes what she's doing and then goes to Loren)

Nora: (nods) "Sure, sweetheart. What's up?"

Loren: "Well, remember I told you about Eddie inviting us to MK this weekend?"  
Nora: (nods slowly) "Yes, I remember."

Loren: "Well, I thought we could all go this Saturday night so it's not on a school night."

Nora: "Smart idea."

Loren: (chuckles softly) "Yeah, I agree. Anyways, is it okay if you, me, & Mel go and check it out? Eddie's dad, Max, said it's okay, but of course, only if it's okay with you."

Nora: "I don't see the problem with it. Maybe I'll see if your dad wants to go as well."

Loren: (eyes wide open) "No, don't!"

(Nora looks at Loren, suspiciously)

Loren: "I-I mean…I'm sure he'll be too busy anyway."

Nora: "Loren, do you have a problem with your dad coming to the MK with us?"

Loren: (shakes her head nervously) "No. Why?"

Nora: "Well, I'm getting the impression you don't want him around us or you."

(Loren looks at Nora and realizes Nora is wondering what's going on. Loren quickly tries to cover her tracks because she feels if Nora finds out what Trent's been saying to her, Nora will wanna talk to Trent and Trent will blame Loren and say nothing is going on when really there is. Trent has always made Loren feel worthless. She wished her mom knew this, but the way Trent always spoke to her, she knew not to say anything)

Loren: (shakes her head) "It's nothing, mom. Don't worry. Well, I'm gonna go to my room and finish my homework."

Nora: (still suspicious) "Loren, are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"

Loren: (chuckles nervously) "Mom, I'm fine, really."

(Loren gives a quick kiss on Nora's cheek before she goes to her room. When she gets inside her room, she shuts the door and sits on her bed. She knows she lied to Nora about still having homework to do, when in fact, she and Melissa finished before super. But she needed to get out of that conversation with Nora because Nora could tell something was going on, even though Loren denied it. She gets off her bed and walks to her CD player on her desk to play the CD she has of Eddie singing. Her favorite song, 'Something in the Air', was one of the songs on the CD. Just as she's about to play the song, there's a knock at her door. She tells the person to come in, thinking its Nora. When the person comes in, revealing Trent, she looks a little nervous. She knows not to show it, especially to him)

Loren: "Uh, dad. What-what do you need?"

(Trent goes closer to Loren with an angry look on his face)

Trent: "I think you know."

(Loren backs up slowly as Trent walks towards her. When she realizes she can't back up anymore because her back is against one of her dresses, she swallows loudly. Trent is a few feet away from her)

Loren: (nervously) "I-I didn't say anything to mom, if that's what you were wondering."

Trent: (tilts his head, angrily) "According to your mom, you did. She said I told you that she wasn't being sincere about your great voice."

Loren: (scaredly) "I didn't."

(Trent angrily raises his hand and looks like he's about to slap Loren, who winces. She turns her head so she's not facing him)

Trent: (angrily) "Look at me."

(Loren doesn't move)

Trent: (raises his voice) "I said look at me!"

(Trent turns her face with his hand roughly so she's facing him)

Trent: (angrily) "I better not hear you telling your mom about this again. You know what will happen, don't you?"

(Loren is shaking worriedly and nods slowly. Trent nods in repliance)

Trent: (clearly) "Good. Just remember, Loren….just because I'm not around, does NOT mean I don't know what goes on. I always find out." (looks at her and smiles) "See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

(Loren shakes her head with tears streaming down her face. As Trent is turning around and goes to the door, which is still closed, he speaks to Loren)

Trent: "Don't forget to wipe those tears off your cheeks before your mother sees them and wonders why you're crying."

(Trent opens the door and exits Loren's room. She slowly falls down to her buttocks and puts her arms around her knees and softly cries. She so wishes she could tell her mother what Trent does, but Trent warned her what he would do if she ever did. Her own mother doesn't know what her husband is capable off, she thinks to herself. After a few minutes of crying, she wipes her tears away and sniffles before getting a jacket from her closet and walks out of her bedroom. She peeks into the living room, wondering if Nora is in there. When Loren doesn't see Nora anywhere, she quietly opens the front door and walks out, closing it quietly. She gets in her car and drives away)

(As she's driving, she tries not to cry, but the tears keep coming and go down her cheeks. She wishes so bad Trent was not her father. Why did it have to be him? What did she ever do to him to make him do this to her, she asks herself. After driving around for what seems forever, she decides to go to the one spot where she always feels safe. No matter how she ever feels, that spot always calms her down. As she drives there, she wipes the tears, but more keep coming. When she finally gets to the spot, she parks her car as close as possible so she doesn't have too far to walk. She gets out of the car and walks by the big tree where she always sits. She sits down and puts her arms around her knees again as she looks at the view that shows all of LA and part of the valley. She closes her eyes and wipes the tears from her red eyes. All of a sudden, she hears her name being called. She turns around quickly to see who it is, revealing Eddie. Eddie walks towards her, smiling)

Eddie: "Hey, girl."

(When Eddie gets closer, he sees the tears on her cheeks and her red eyes. His smile quickly fades and he goes to her)

Eddie: (worriedly) "Loren, wh-what's wrong?"

(Loren shakes her head and quickly wipes away the tears on her cheeks as he sits down next to her)

Eddie: (still worriedly) "Loren, please talk to me. I want to help."

Loren: (sniffles & shakes her head) "Nothing's wrong."

(Eddie wipes away a few new tears that fall down Loren's cheeks)

Eddie: "Come here."

(Eddie takes Loren into his arms and he comforts her. She sniffles and cries softly)

Eddie: "It's okay. I'm here now."

(He caresses her brown hair with his hands. After a few minutes, Loren breaks free from Eddie's arms. They look at each other. He gently wipes away more tears with his thumb and looks at her in the eyes)

Eddie: "I won't force you to tell me what's going on. But I will say this…I am here ANYTIME you need to talk. Whether it's during the day or at night. I don't care if it's three in the morning. I'm always here."

(Loren sniffles and nods)

Loren: (whispers) "Thank you, Eddie. I appreciate that."

Eddie: (nodding slowly) "I know we just met, Loren, but-but there's something about you. It-It's like ever since we met…"

(Eddie closes his eyes and looks away, sighing)

Loren: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Eddie: (shakes his head) "I-I shouldn't…I shouldn't be saying this to you."

Loren: (smiles a little) "I think I know what you mean."

(Eddie looks at her, surprised)

Eddie: (leans back) "You do?"

Loren: (nods a little) "I feel the same way. I know we haven't known each other for that long, but it's like I can be myself around you."

Eddie: (nods) "I know. Me, too."

(They look at each other in the eyes. He caresses her cheeks and they smile. He leans forward a little, looking into her eyes. Loren looks at him, longing to kiss him, but she knows it would never happen because he's with Chloe. He leans in closer and kisses her cheek softly. Their eyes are closed as this happens. When he breaks the kiss from her cheek, he leans back and he takes her into his arms again and comforts her. In that moment, Loren feels that no matter what happens, Eddie is always there for her, even if it's just to be friends. She wishes things were different with him, but she knows that Eddie will never be with her)

**I hoped you liked this chapter! What do you think of what's going on between Trent and Loren? At the end of the chapter, it looked like, even though Eddie's with Chloe, he's starting to feel something for Loren. What are your thoughts on all this & what do you hope will happen as the chapters go? I love hearing from you! Please review/follow/favorite! Thanks for reading! Hope to hear from you! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to those of you that have reviewed in the last chapter and also who have followed/favorite my story! You guys rock! I wanted to say thank you to 'SamIAm83' for kindly telling me the correct name of Loren's high school name. I appreciate it. I couldn't remember what it was called. Lol. Sorry! Thank you to Evelyn3, hhlover2345, liveit21, amarioni546, & the guests who reviewed. I would have personally thanked you (the 'guests') via a PM, but being I don't know who you are, hopefully you know who you are. To the guest who said 'happy valentine's day', same to you! I hope you had a great day! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I was gone over the weekend so I wasn't able to write the next chapter. I hope you like it! Please review/follow/favorite so I know that you enjoy the 'Leddie' story as much as I love writing it. I don't own the characters or the show, just my own stories.**

Chapter 7

(It was Saturday afternoon…the day of the MK invite Eddie and Max offered to Loren, Nora, and Melissa. After Nora and Loren and then Loren and Eddie discussed it, it was agreed that a limo would pick up the ladies. Even though Nora was perfectly content with taking her own car and taking the girls with her, Eddie insisted that he have a limo get them. Nora finally said okay, knowing she was losing the argument. Melissa was so excited that a limo would be picking them up and Nora was a little uneasy, just because she's doesn't remember the last time she's been in a limo and it felt really weird to be in one. She had to admit, though, she was looking forward to it. As for Loren, she's never been in one, but she thought it was cool and very nice to Eddie to have them be picked up)

(Eddie was at his penthouse getting ready. He dressed up nice, but wasn't in a suit. He was excited to see Loren again, especially to see her reaction to when she sees the club for the first time. He told her that she would finally get to meet Chloe. He was excited for everyone to meet Chloe. He knew they'd all get along because of how nice Chloe was. He admitted to himself in private that, even though he was dating Chloe, he was looking more toward to seeing Loren. He didn't know why he felt like that. He loves Chloe. They've been together for a year, but it felt like longer. As much as he was looking forward to introducing her to everyone, he was not ready for the photographers. To him, it felt like every time they posed for cameras, Chloe forgot all about him and happily posed, not caring about anything else in the world but the way it felt being photographed. He brought it up to her once, but she just jokingly said its good for publicity and that's how she gets her modeling gigs is by looking her best in front of the cameras and being nice. Eddie said okay, but he still didn't like it. He could tell his dad didn't care for Chloe. Max never came right out and said it, but he figured Max felt the same thing he felt about Chloe's need for the photographers. Eddie knew that Loren probably wouldn't want to be in photographed, even though Loren knew they would be there. So, he was gonna make sure that she had her privacy. He wanted to protect Loren as much as possible from the photographers and anything else she felt uncomfortable about. He told her if she felt uneasy about anything, to let him know and he'd be right beside her guiding her through everything and protecting her. She said she felt a lot safer knowing that)

(Loren was at her place in her bedroom getting ready. She was debating what to wear. She wanted to look mature for an 18 y ear old, but also cute. She admitted to herself she wanted to look beautiful for Eddie, but she knew he'd like her in anything. There's a knock at her bedroom door. She asks who it is)

Melissa: "It's me, Lo. Who else do you think it would be?"

(Loren goes to answer the door and when she opens it, revealing Melissa, she laughs and lets her in. Melissa looks at Loren and shakes her head)

Melissa: "Please don't tell me you're going like _that_."

(Loren looks at Melissa and gives her a look, like she's saying 'yeah right!')

Loren: (scoffs) "Of course not!"

(Loren's dressed in her every day clothes)

Melissa: "Why aren't you dressed yet? You know the limo will be here soon."

Loren: "It's only 3 in the afternoon. We have plenty of time."

Melissa: (tilts her head seriously) "Lo, we're going to the MK. Not just any regular place, the _MK_. You _do_ know you have to dress up. We need to be ready in time."

Loren: (sighs) "Melissa, I'm nervous enough as it is. You're making it worse."

Melissa: (confused) "Why are you so nervous? We're being treated like royalty by getting a ride in a limo and we're meeting another famous rock star." (thinks to herself then speaks again) "Well, I don't know the last time he's released a record, but at least his son is seriously hot."

Loren: "Melissa, Max is just as nice and cute as Eddie."

Melissa: "Have you met Max?"

Loren: "W-Well, no, but…"

Melissa: "I'm not saying Max _isn't_ hot, but his son sure is!"

Loren: "What about Adam?"

Melissa: (gives her a look) "What about Adam? We're only friends."

Loren: (smirks) "I don't know, girl. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's got a little crush on you."

(Melissa gives her a look like she's insane. Loren laughs)

Loren: "How could you not see it, Mel?"

Melissa: (sighs) "Look, the only thing I've seen is friendship and that's all I want. Besides, I'm here to help you get Mr. Hottie."

Loren: (puts her hands on her hips) "What'd I say about that? We're only friends."

Melissa: (smirks) "For now."

Loren: (gives her a serious look) "Mel, what do you have planned?"

Melissa: (shrugs) "Nothing…" (smiles) "…yet."

Loren: (gives her a look) "Mel, whatever you may have planned, stop right now."

Melissa: (shrugs) "We'll see."

(Before Loren can say anything else, Melissa goes to Loren's closet)

Loren: "What-What are you doing?"

Melissa: "Helping you pick what to wear. We can't have you dressing like a teenager when you see Eddie tonight, you know?"

Loren: "But Melissa, I _am_ a teenager."

(Melissa shrugs her shoulders and smiles and raises her eyebrows)

Melissa: "Not tonight you are."

Loren: (sighs) "Oh, great. Here we go."

(Loren goes to the closet to see what Melissa picks out. Loren tells Melissa she's perfectly capable of picking out her own clothes for tonight, but Melissa tells Loren to humor her, which Loren begrudgingly does. After a few minutes of looking at Loren's clothes, Melissa decides on a blue dress that shows her chest with straps and the back of the dress goes up to her back. The dress is just above her knees and sparkles a little. Melissa asks Loren where she got the dress and she said she got it a few years ago for a dance at school, but decided not to wear it. Melissa tells her she should have because she would have been drop dead gorgeous. Melissa helps her with some dress shoes and sees a pair of 1 inch heels that match her dress. Loren goes to her jewelry box and picks out a pair of shiny star earrings. As for a necklace, she decides on a cross necklace with a gold chain and Melissa uses a curling iron to curl her hair a little. Melissa helps Loren with her makeup. Afterwards, Loren looks in the mirror and is shocked by her look. Melissa looks in the mirror to see Loren and smiles)

Melissa: (nods happily) "My work here is done."

(Loren turns her head to Melissa and gives her a playful look)

Loren: "What is this look gonna accomplish?"

Melissa: (smirks) "A certain Duran guy will notice you and fall to your side and passionately kiss you at the end of the night."

Loren: (gives her a look) "I highly doubt it."

Melissa: (puts her hands on her hips) "Oh, come on, Lo. Are you telling me you've _never_ dreamt of Eddie Duran's sweet, soft lips on yours?"

(Loren gives her an innocent look and turns away from the mirror)

Loren: (shakes her head) "No."

Melissa: (smiles) "Liar."

Loren: (clears her throat) "Okay, enough about me. What are you wearing?"

(Melissa has her hands against her sides and raises them, showing Loren. Loren looks at what she's wearing, which is a black strapless dress with her hair halfway up and hoop earrings with and 4 inch high heels. Loren looks at her in shock)

Loren: "You're mother let you out dressed like t hat?"

Melissa: (shrugs) "At least it'll knock everyone dead."

Loren: (raises her eyebrows) "Oh, I have no doubt about that."

(There's a knock at Loren's bedroom door. When Loren asks who it is and they say 'Nora', she says to come in, which they do. Nora shuts the door and goes up to Loren)

Nora: "Is this what you're wearing for the invite at the MK?"

Loren: (nervously) "Is it okay?"

Nora: (smiles) "You look absolutely beautiful, honey. You're gonna be the knockout at the club."

Loren: "Well, I don't know about that."

Nora: (assures her) "Yes, you will." (looking at Melissa) "And you! You look…sensational."

Melissa: (smiles big) "Thanks! I was hoping I'd stand out!"

Nora: (laughs) "Oh, you certainly will!"

(They all laugh. Nora checks her watch, which shows 6pm)

Nora: "Okay, well, I'm sure the limousine will be here soon. Loren, honey, when did Eddie say the limo would be here?"

Loren: "6:45p.m."

Nora: "Ooh, then I better get ready!"

Loren: "Oh, mom, I'm sure you'll look beautiful whatever you decide to wear."

Melissa: (agreeing) "That's true, Nora. You always look pretty."

Nora: "Thanks, Mel."

(Nora runs to her room and gets ready. After about a half hour, Melissa and Loren are in the living room, waiting for Nora to come out. Loren checks the clock in the living room, which shows 6:40pm)

Loren: "Mom! Come on! The limo is gonna be here any minute!"

Melissa: "Nora! If you're not out here in by the time the limo comes, we're going without you!"

(Nora walks fast out of the bedroom and looks at Melissa with a serious look)

Nora: "Oh, no you won't."

Melissa: (laughs) "I thought that'd get your attention!"

(Nora and Loren playfully punch Melissa in the shoulders)

Melissa: "Hey! I'm wearing a strapless dress and I'll get marks on my skin and your punch marks will show!"

Loren: (shrugs) "You shouldn't have worn a strapless dress then."

(Just as they continue to joke, there's a knock at the door. Nora, who is wearing a red sleeveless dress that also shows her chest and has her hair down against her back with 3 inch red heels, goes to answer the door, revealing Eddie. The ladies are all shocked that he's at the door)

Eddie: (smiling) "Good evening, ladies."

(He looks at what they're wearing and smiles)

Eddie: "You all look lovely."

Nora: "Thank you, Eddie."

(Eddie goes to Nora and shakes her hand)

Eddie: (smiles) "You must be Loren's mom."

Nora: (chuckles) "The one and only."

Eddie: "It's nice to put a face to the name. Glad to finally meet you."

Nora: (smiles) "It's nice to meet you as well, Eddie. I've seen pictures of you in Loren's room and have seen you on TV posing for pictures. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

Eddie: (laughs) "I hope you haven't heard too many bad things about me."

Nora: (chuckles) "I only believe what I hear from your lips in interviews and from Loren."

(Eddie looks at Loren and laughs)

Eddie: (jokingly) "Should I be scared of what you've told her about me?"

Melissa: "Be very scared, Eddie."

Loren: (eyes wide open) "Mel!"

Melissa: (laughs) "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" (to Eddie) "Sorry, Eddie!"

Eddie: (laughs) "Oh, that's okay. You must be the famous Melissa."

Melissa: (smirks) "The one and only."

Eddie: "Loren's told me so much about you."

Melissa: (seriously) "Better be all good."

Eddie: (chuckles) "Yes, don't worry. It's all good."

Melissa: "Good."

Loren: (sighs) "Oh, Mel. What would I ever have to complain about when it comes to you?"

(They all laugh)

Eddie: "Well, I suppose we better get going. I can't wait for you all to see the club. My dad, as well as myself, has been waiting all week for tonight."

Nora: (smiles) "We're looking forward to it as well."

(Eddie opens the door and stands in front of it, letting Nora and Melissa out. He tells them there's someone by the limo to let them inside. When Loren is about to walk out, Eddie stand in front of her and smiles)

Loren: (nervously) "I hope I look okay." (chuckles nervously)

Eddie: (smiles happily) "You look beautiful, Loren."

Loren: (smiles a little) "I'm glad you think so. I was afraid I'd look like a dork."

(Eddie gently takes Loren's hands into his and smiles sweetly at her)

Eddie: "You could never look like a dork. You've always looked beautiful…to me anyways."

(Loren looks down briefly and smiles. Eddie uses his hand and tenderly raises her face to meet his eyes)

Eddie: "I have a little confession to make."

Loren: (little worriedly) "What?"

Eddie: (leans in a little) "I may have told your mom and your friend that they look lovely and I meant it, but you…you take my breath away, Loren Tate."

(Loren looks at Eddie and smiles. She can't believe she's hearing all these sweet words from him. He makes her feel so special even though they're only friends. Like when they're together, they're the only ones in t he room. Eddie gives Loren a warm hug and then walks with her to the limo. After they're all in, Eddie tells the driver to go ahead and take off. The limo drives away and heads to the MK)

**Thanks everyone for reading! In the next chapter, everyone will be at the MK. Chloe will finally be introduced. How she will react to Eddie/Loren's bond…we will find out. Please review/follow/favorite and let me know what you thought of the chapter and what you would like to see happen. I love hearing from you! Thanks again! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! I've been trying to figure out the last couple of days on how to write the next chapter. I know it's going to involve the MK, but I had to think about the details included. I hope you're satisfied with the outcome. I will be introducing Chloe in this chapter. Please review & let me know what you thought of the chapter. My ears are also open to any suggestions on what you would like to see happen. I will take them into consideration. Thank you to hheights143, Evelyn3, SamIAm83, & 24-7 HollywoodHeightsLover for reviewing. Please keep the reviews coming. Thank you to those who follow/favorite. I don't own any rights to the show/characters, just my own stories.**

**Chapter 8**

(It is Saturday night. The big night at the MK where Loren was going to the club Eddie's dad, Max Duran, owns for the very first time. She's really excited to see the club and she could tell Eddie was excited for her to see it, as well. But she was also very nervous. Not to see Eddie's dad for the first time and not because she's going to the club. Even though he promised her he wouldn't force her to sing on stage unless she felt comfortable, which of course she didn't. If she didn't feel comfortable enough always singing in front of her mom or Melissa, how would she be able to do it on stage? She admitted to herself that she wished she had enough courage to go on stage and sing. But she wasn't read. When she'd be ready, she didn't know. But one thing she knew for sure, she felt comfortable in front of Eddie. She's heard him sing his new song, 'First Time', to her which she absolutely loved. He told her he felt inspired by her when he wrote the song. Even though he had a girlfriend, Chloe Carter, she felt this strong connection with him. It's like they've known each other longer than they actually have. The way Eddie looked at her when she was crying at their spot on the hill and comforted her, she honestly thought he was going to kiss her, but he only kissed her on the cheek. Oh, how she wished they were closer. As they were all in the limo on the way to the club, she looks at Eddie, who's talking to Melissa and her mom as if they've known each other forever. She smiled happily and admired Eddie. Eddie must've noticed Loren looking at him while he was talking to the ladies, because he smiled and winked at her. It caused her to blush and get goose bumps all over her body. She's had so many fantasies, too many to count, regarding Eddie. It was always easy with him. No nervousness, no anxiety, nothing but calmness when they were together. Besides Melissa and Adam, Eddie was really the next person she was herself around)

(They're a few blocks away from the club when Eddie speaks up)

Eddie: "So, are you ladies excited to see the club and everything else?"

Melissa: (sarcastically) "Uh, duh! This has got to be the best night of my life! Thank you, Eddie, so much for letting me come! I'll love you forever!" (looking at Loren) "Well, not more than Loren, of course!"

(Loren gasps and looks at Melissa)

Loren: "Mel! Thanks a lot! Way to embarrass me! I'm nervous enough already! Now you're gonna embarrass me in front of Eddie?!"

Eddie: (laughs) "Oh, its okay, Loren!" (jokingly) "I'm used to it. Everybody loves me!"

Loren: (gasps) "I can't believe you just said that!"

Melissa: (laughs) "Well, it's true, Lo! Eddie's a hard person _not _to love, isn't that right, Eddie?"

Eddie: (thinks out loud) "Well…"

Loren: (to Eddie) "You know, if I wasn't so far away from you in this limo, I'd hit you so hard!"

Melissa: "Oh, no you wouldn't! He's too hot to hit!"

Nora: (laughs) "Okay! Okay! Settle down! My, My! Ahem. But, Eddie, seriously, thank you for inviting us. It's very nice of you."

Eddie: (waves his hand) "Oh, no Nora. Thank you for saying yes. Loren wasn't entirely sure you'd say yes, but considering it's the weekend, she figured you'd say yes. She knew you would come along, which I'm glad about. I'm looking forward to seeing your faces when we get there."

Melissa: "Are you gonna sing, Eddie?"

Eddie: (surprised) "Am I gonna what?"

Melissa: "Are you gonna go on the stage and sing? I would absolutely love it!"

Loren: "Mel, we're all here to have a good time, not to have Eddie sing to us."

Eddie: (to Loren) "Oh, you don't want me to sing?"

Loren: (nervously) "Oh, you don't have to, Eddie. That wasn't the point of all of us getting together just to watch you sing."

Melissa: "But it would be awesome if you did."

Loren: "Mel! Don't pressure him! If he doesn't want to, that's his choice."

Nora: (laughs) "As you can see, Eddie, Loren and Melissa love to give each other a hard time, whether it's about you or school."

Melissa: "Mostly about you, Eddie."

Loren: (jaws drop) "Melissa!" (hitting Melissa)

Eddie: (chuckles) "It's okay. I think it's cool. We're all friends and it's good to chat with each other." (to Melissa) "As long as it's all good."

Melissa: (to Eddie) "Oh, trust me, Eddie, its good."

Eddie: (laughs) "Awesome!"

Loren: (to Melissa) "Mel, I swear! One more word about our conversations…"

Nora: (shakes her head) "Oh, you two."

(Eddie notices the limo slowing down, so he looks out the window to see where they're at. As the limo pulls into the parking lot, Eddie talks to the ladies)

Eddie: "Well, is everyone ready? We're here."

Nora: (nods) "Yep, we're ready."

Melissa: "How do I look?"

Loren: (shakes her head & laughs) "You're fine, Mel. Beautiful."

Melissa: (nods) "I thought so."

(As the limo is parking, Eddie checks to see if there are any photographers around. He sees a few, but notices they're mostly paying attention to other couples who are arriving. Good, he says to himself. Maybe they'll leave us alone. He doesn't know how long they'll stay away. But he promised himself he would protect Loren from the, and that's what he intends to do. As the limo driver gets out of the driver's seat, he goes to the back passenger door and opens it, letting Eddie out. As he gets out, he notices a few people looking his way, but so far, so good. When Eddie is out of the limo, he turns around and sticks his hand out to help the ladies out. First is Nora, who thanks him. She walks a few steps before stopping, waiting for the others to get out. Next is Melissa, who can't help but feel his hand when she grabs it after he holds his out to help her out. Eddie just laughs and then Melissa finally lets go and goes to Nora, quietly bragging she got to touch Eddie Duran's hand. Nora just shakes head and smiles. When Eddie holds out his hand one more time for Loren, she gently grabs his hand. He stares at her and softly caresses her hand, feeling the softness of her skin. She gets out of the limo and he still doesn't let go of her hand. They smile at each other and he tells her again how beautiful she looks. She blushes and tells him he looks handsome and that Chloe would think so, too. His smile quickly fades as he remembers Chloe. He realizes that during the whole ride to the club from Loren's house, he had forgotten all about Chloe)

(As he escorts Nora and Melissa across the parking lot to the MK entrance, he squeezes Loren's hand, as if reassuring her everything will be fine. She briefly looks at her hand that's in Eddie's, and looks at him and smiles. He smiles back as they get to the entrance)

(Once inside, Loren, Melissa, and Nora look all around with smiles on their faces. The ladies all admire the inside of the club. They look at the stage, which has a band playing songs. They look at the bar and see a girl who looks about 25 year's old serving drinks across the counter to the customers sitting on the stools. The girl sees Eddie and happily waves at him, who waves back)

Melissa: "Who's that girl you were waving at?"

Eddie: "Oh, that's Courtney. She's our main server here. She's very friendly and sociable."

Nora: "She sounds nice."

Eddie: "Aw, she's great."

Loren: "How long has she worked here?"

Eddie: "Oh, about 3 years. She started off part time, but pop loved her so much….you know, the way she is with the customers…he offered her the job full time, which of course she immediately accepted."

Nora: "Not that I mind being here because I don't. I love it here. But I just wanted to make sure your dad okay'd all of us being here…especially Loren and Melissa, being they're under aged?"

Eddie: (smiles) "Yep, you're just fine. Obviously, Loren and Melissa don't drink and he wasn't worried about them. You're all in good hands."

Nora: (smiles) "Thank you, Eddie. Your father raised you well."

Eddie: (smiles a little) "Thank you. Pop is great."

(Eddie then continues to show them around and answers any questions they have. Loren wonders where Max is at, but Eddie tells them he should be around here somewhere. He figured he was probably just making sure everything was set for the evening. All of a sudden, they see Max coming around the corner)

Eddie: "Oh, there he is." (pointing in Max's direction)

(Max sees them and walks up to them and smiles)

Max: "Nice to meet you all!"

Loren: "You as well!" (shaking Max's hand)

(After they shake hands, Max shakes Melissa's hand)

Max: (smiles) "Nice to meet you as well, Melissa! Glad you could come!"

Melissa: "Oh, trust me. I would NOT miss this for the world!"

(They all laugh)

Max: (laughs) "Well, I'm glad to hear that!"

(After shaking Melissa's hand, he looks at Nora. He smiles at her and looks at her dress)

Max: "Glad you could come, Nora. You look absolutely radiant."

Nora: (smiles & chuckles) "Well, thank you, Max. Thank you for the invite. It was very nice of you. Your son has been a perfect gentleman."

Max: "You're welcome! And I'm glad he has." (jokingly) "He better be. Otherwise, he'll be getting a very big lecture later!"

Nora: (laughs) "Your son spoke so highly of you. I feel like I already know you! Well, better than before, anyway!"

Max: "Well, I try be as awesome as I can be for Eddie. You know, being a rock star and all. Well, sort of a rock star now. I don't sing much anymore."

Nora: "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I have all your CDs and records. I love your voice and your songs."

Max: (chuckles) "Well, thank you. Who knows? Maybe sometime if you're lucky, I'll play a song or two for you."

Nora: (smiles) "I would love that!"

(Eddie and the ladies can't help but notice the instant connection between Nora and Max. Loren and Eddie privately catch a glance at each other and smile. All of a sudden, they hear a bunch of talking outside and can tell the noise is coming inside. A bunch of photographers are walking inside as they're taking photos of the pretty girl who's posing as she walks into the club. When she walks past the entrance a few feet, she stops and continues posing for the eager photographers)

(Loren, Nora, Melissa, Eddie, and Max notice the girl posing for the cameras. Loren leans into Eddie's ear to speak being it's noisy in the club)

Loren: "Is that…?"

(Eddie looks at Loren and nods, answering her question)

Eddie: "Yep! That's Chloe!"

(Chloe notices Eddie and happily waves at him, who waves back. After a few more minutes of posing for the cameras, she thanks them and walks away, leaving the photographers to photo other people in the club. Chloe goes up to Edie and plants a passionate kiss on him, surprising him. The rest of the group look on, surprised by the way she kissed Eddie. After Chloe pulls away, Eddie looks at the gang)

Eddie: "Chloe, I want to introduce you to some of my friends."

Chloe: (smiles politely) "Okay."

Eddie: "This is Loren, the girl I told you about."

Chloe: (smiles) "Oh, yeah, the high schooler." (shakes Loren's hand) "Nice to meet you, Loren!"

Loren: (chuckles nervously) "Yeah, you too, Chloe."

Chloe: "It's nice to finally put a name to the face. Eddie talks about you a lot."

Loren: (surprised) "Oh, he does?"

Chloe: (chuckles) "Yeah, of course, silly! You're the inspiration behind his new song that he won't let me hear." (looking at Eddie)

Eddie: (chuckles) "Aw, I told you, honey. I just wrote it a little while ago. I'm not sure if it's even any good."

Loren: (to Eddie) "Are you kidding? It's amazing, Eddie. I loved it!"

Chloe: (jokingly) "Who knows? Maybe he'll let me listen to it sometime as well."

Eddie: "Don't worry, you will soon enough."

(Chloe playfully rolls her eyes. Eddie then introduces Chloe to Nora)

Eddie: "And this is Loren's mother, Nora Tate,"

Chloe: (smiles) "I love your dress."

Nora: (surprised) "Oh, thanks! You look amazing, too!"

Chloe: (giggles) "I know." (to Melissa) "And you must be Melissa, Loren's best friend."

Melissa: (nods) "That I am. I've heard lots about you."

Chloe: (smiles) "All good I hope!"

Melissa: (chuckles) "Oh, yes." (under her breath) "Not."

Eddie: "Well, babe, we're gonna go sit down. Wanna join us?"

Chloe: "Oh, I will in a minute honey. The reporter over there keeps staring at me. I think he wants to interview me or take a few photos."

Eddie: "Uh, babe?" (chuckles) "Don't you think you've posed for enough photos? You told me earlier they were taking shots of you and now so far all of tonight. I thought you were gonna visit with our guests who were kind enough to join us tonight?"

Chloe: "I will, honey. Just give me 5 more minutes and then I promise you I'm all yours."

Eddie: (sighs) "Okay."

(Chloe gives him a quick kiss and tells everyone she'll be right back before going back to the eager photographers)

Eddie: (sighs) "I'm sorry, guys. She promised me she was going to help me entertain you guys so you have a good time."

Loren: "Oh, no, Eddie. It's okay. Really. I'm sure she meant well."

Nora: "She'll be back in a few minutes and we'll all chat."

Melissa: (under her breath) "Hopefully not. She can stay away for all I care." (normal voice) "She'll be back. It's okay, Eddie." (patting him on the back)

Eddie: (chuckles) "Yeah, she'll be back."

Max: "Well, how about we all sit down and relax and enjoy the music?"

Nora: (nods) "Yes! Let's!"

(Max and Eddie lead the ladies to the table that's as close to the stage as they can get so they have full view of the show. Max sits down first, followed by Nora, then Melissa, Loren, and finally Eddie. Eddie gives Loren a big smile and she looks at him cheerfully back. Max can't help but stare at Nora, noticing how beautiful she looks. He stops staring and looks at the band playing. He places his hand next to Nora's, wanting so badly to hold it. But he reminds himself that she's married and that she probably doesn't look at him the same way, which he completely understood. Nora moves her body a little, dancing to the music. Melissa notices Max looking at Nora now and then and smirks. She looks at Loren and sees her smiling. Eddie often looks at Loren and smiles at her and pats her hand. He asks her if she's having fun and she nods. Max looks at the ladies and asks if any of them want something to drink. Nora says a white wine. Melissa asked for a Sprite and Loren asks for an iced tea. Eddie goes with Max to help him get the drinks. After a few minutes, Max and Eddie bring back the drinks and give the ladies theirs. As Max and Eddie sit down, Nora asks Max what he got, which he replies a coke. Max can tell Nora is a little surprised that he's not having a drink, but he explains he had a drink earlier and thought he'd just have a pop now. Nora nods in repliance and as the band continues playing, Nora and Max start a conversation)

(Just then, Chloe comes up to them and asks if there's room for her. They all slide down a little so Chloe can sit down. Chloe smiles at all of them and takes Eddie's hand in hers. Loren looks at them and grows a little uncomfortable, but tries not to show it. Eddie looks down at Chloe's hand on his and it's obvious his hand would rather be on Loren's. Chloe notices now and then the looks between Loren and Eddie and looks annoyed. To get Eddie's eyes away from Loren, she pulls her hand away from his and puts it behind his neck, caressing him. Loren looks at them and can tell Eddie's getting uncomfortable with Chloe's hands all over him, especially in front of their guests. Chloe decides to take it a step further and asks Eddie to dance to the slow music that's playing. He agreed and she leads him to the dance floor. Chloe looks at Eddie and puts her arms around his neck as he casually puts his hands around her waist)

Chloe: "I'm kinda surprised Loren is here at the club. As well as her friend, Melissa."

Eddie: (confused) "Why?"

Chloe: "Well, considering she's only in high school and at clubs like these, you have to be a certain age."

Eddie: (annoyed) "Yeah, well, they're not drinking alcohol. And besides, I was the one who invited them. Well, pops and I."

Chloe: (nods) "Oh. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with them here."

Eddie: (pulls back a little) "Then why'd you bring it up?"

Chloe: "I-I just didn't want Max getting in trouble for having minors here."

Eddie: (scoffs) "If he was worried about it, Chloe, he wouldn't have offered to have them here."

Chloe: "I'm sorry. I was just trying to look out for your dad. The girls seem nice."

Eddie: "Yeah, they are."

Chloe: "I've noticed Loren looking at you tonight."

Eddie: (shrugs) "We're just friends. That's it, Chloe."

Chloe: "For someone who's just your friend, she seems to have taken an interest in you."

Eddie: (pulls away angrily) "What's that supposed to mean?"

Chloe: (defensively) "Oh, come on, Eddie! I've noticed the way Loren's been looking at you."

Eddie: "Even if she has been, I love you, Chloe. If I didn't, I wouldn't be with you."

Chloe: (rolls her eyes) "For someone who supposedly does, you haven't paid much attention to me."

Eddie: (scoffs) "You're the one who can't stay away from the photographers!"

Chloe: (sighs) "That's how I get my modeling jobs, Eddie! The more press I get, the better publicity…"

Eddie: (rolls his eyes) "I know. I know. It's better for your career."

Chloe: "I thought you understood."

Eddie: "I did. But…I swear…sometimes I feel you'd rather be in front of the cameras more than with me."

Chloe: (shakes her head) "No, it's not true."

Eddie: "Really? Name one time that we've been together when you didn't enjoy getting your picture taken."

Chloe: "Eddie, that's not fair."

Eddie: (sighs) "Look I'm gonna go back to the table to our guests. You can either come with or do you own thing. Your choice."

Chloe: (scoffs) "Fine. Goodbye."

(Chloe walks away from Eddie, which Max, Nora, Melissa, and Loren notice)

Melissa: "Oooh…trouble in paradise."

Loren: (looks at Melissa) "Mel, not now."

Melissa: (confused) "What'd I say?"

(Eddie walks back to the table and Max looks at Eddie, concerned)

Max: "Eddie, are you okay?"

Eddie: (waves his hand) "I'm okay, pop. Don't worry."

Loren: (concerned) "Do you want to talk about it?"

Eddie: (shakes his head) "Nah, I'm fine." (smiles) "Thank you, though."

Loren: (smiles) "Anytime. You're welcome."

Eddie: "I'm sorry about Chloe."

Loren: "No, don't worry about it. Maybe she was just having a bad night."

Eddie: (scoffs) "Yeah, I'm sure it turned into one for her when she remembered she had guests."

Loren: "You're here. That's all that matters."

Eddie: (chuckles) "You're too sweet. Thanks."

Loren: (nods) "No problem."

(Loren can't help but place her hand on his, comforting him. He notices her hand on his and looks at her tenderly)

Eddie: "Do you wanna dance?"

Loren: (smiles) "I'd love to."

Eddie: (smiles) "Alright. Come on."

(He gets out of the table and helps Loren out. He then takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor where others are dancing. He puts her arms around his neck as he slides his hands around his waist. They stare into each other's eyes)

Eddie: (sighs) "How is it that whenever I'm having a bad day, night, whatever, you're always there cheering me up?"

Loren: (smiles) "Friends are always there for each other."

Eddie: (chuckles softly) "If all my friends were like you, I'd be so happy."

(They both laugh)

Eddie: "There's something about you, though."

Loren: (puzzled) "What do you mean?"

Eddie: (shakes his head) "It's like…I can be myself around you, you know?"

Loren: (nods) "I feel the same way. Aside from Melissa and Adam, you're someone else I can be normal around."

Eddie: (looks down) "If I wasn't with Chloe…"

Loren: (looks down to see his face) "You'd what?"

(Eddie looks back up at Loren, looking into her eyes)

Eddie: (sighs) "Why couldn't I have met you first?'

Loren: (surprised) "Are you serious?"

Eddie: (chuckles softly) "You sound surprised."

Loren: "I-It's just…the way you always talked about Chloe, I thought you were serious."

Eddie: "I am. Well, I was. We were."

Loren: (puzzled) "Were? You say that in the past tense."

Eddie: (sighs) "To be honest, Chloe and I…we've been having some trouble lately."

Loren: (sincerely) "I'm sorry."

Eddie: "I just feel like…with her I'm constantly trying to be someone I'm not. But…with you…"

Loren: "Wh-What are you trying to say?"

Eddie: (sighs & shakes his head) "I shouldn't be saying this, Loren."

Loren: "You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

Eddie: (smiles) "Yeah, I know."

Loren: "So, what are you trying to say?"

Eddie: "I…" (sighs deeply) "…I think…."

(He looks down briefly before looking at her in the eyes)

Eddie: "I think I have feelings for you."

**So, what'd you think? I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I loved writing this one. Feel free to write as much as your heart desires as I love to hear your thoughts. I'm sorry if there are errors in this chapter. I typed it up quickly as I wanted to post it asap so you have an update from me. Thank you for reading/reviewing/following/favorite-ing! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all sooo much for the reviews/favorites/follows! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story! I love writing it for your enjoyment. Please continue to read/review/follow/favorite! Also, feel free to PM me with any additional comments/concerns. For all the 'guests', I would love to personally thank you back for the kind reviews, but being I don't know who you are (if you don't give out your name, I can't personally thank you), I hope you know I appreciate the reviews! Thanks! Thank you to hhlover2345, 24-7 Hollywood Heights Lover, Maggie1214, hheights143, Alexis M, Jenel T, Joan, Evelyn, Tori, & Carol for reviewing on the last couple of chapters! If I missed anyone, I apologize, but please know I appreciate you reviewing! I don't own any rights to the show/characters, just my own stories. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 9**

(At the MK, the band is still playing songs and right now, there is a slow song currently playing, which is 'As Long as You Love Me'. Max, Nora, and Melissa are listening to the music. Max notices Nora still dancing a little in her seat and chuckles softly, which Nora notices)

Nora: "What?"

Max: (smiling & shakes his head) "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Nora: (chuckles nervously) "I know. I tend to dance a little when I hear a good song play. I know it doesn't look very attractive when I'm dancing in my seat, does it?"

Max: (tenderly) "You're just fine. As a matter of fact, would you like to dance?"

Nora: (leans back a little) "Oh, uh, you-you don't have to, Max."

Max: (smiles) "I know I don't have to. I want to. I can tell you'd like to dance and I would like to dance with you, if that's okay?"

Nora: (chuckles softly) "Sure, why not?"

Max: (laughs) "Good. I have to warn you, though. I'm not the best dance, but I will give you a whirl."

Nora: (tilts her head) "Oh, Max. I'm sure you're just fine at dancing. It's been awhile for me too."

Max: (chuckles) "Well, then we'll both embarrass ourselves on the dance floor then. How about that?"

Nora: (laughs) "Sounds like a plan!"

(Max gets out of his spot and helps Nora, which she appreciates. He smiles big at her and she does the same. Max leads her to the dance floor and he takes her hand in his and the other hand she rests on his shoulder and he puts his other hand behind her waist. He tries not to stare at her and give it away that he feels an instant attraction towards her being she's happily married. So, he looks at her face and to Eddie and Loren, who are also dancing. Nora smiles at Max and speaks)

Nora: "See? You're not as bad of a dancer as you thought. You dance just fine."

Max: (blushes & then laughs) "Well, thank you. It's been awhile since I last danced, so I figured I was a little rusty."

Nora: (smiles) "Well, the way you're dancing now…it's like you've never stopped."

Max: (shrugs & smiles) "Maybe you bring out my good dancing skills."

Nora: (tilts her head) "You need to give yourself more credit. You're an amazing dancer. And if you need more reassurance, at least you haven't stepped on my feet."

Max: (laughs) "True! Very true! But wait, the night is still young."

Nora: (chuckles softly) "Oh, Max. You're too funny."

(Max looks down briefly and then back at Nora)

Max: "So, tell me about Trent. I know he's Loren's father and your husband. But I don't know much else about it except for that."

Nora: "Oh. Uh, well, he works at 'LA Enterprises' where he's a CEO."

Max: (surprised) "Wow. CEO."

Nora: (nods & smiles) "Yep. He's been at his job for about 15 years or so. He's very good. Makes the company lots of money, which is always a good thing."

Max: (chuckles) "Yes, that's always a good thing."

Nora: "He puts in long hours, but always manages to have time for his family. When Loren was first a baby, he worked a lot, but he realized when he missed her first steps and her first word, that he wanted to be around more. So, pretty much when Loren was little, he vowed to be home more so he could spend more time with Loren."

Max: (nods) "I'm sure he feels bad that he missed out on that part of Loren's life, but I'm guessing he's making up for it by being with her now."

Nora: "Yeah, but…" (confused)

Max: (concerned) "What is it?"

Nora: "Well, I-I…" (sighs) "…I get the impression that they're not as close as they used to be."

Max: (confused, tilts his head) "What do you mean?"

Nora: "I-I don't know. It's just her attitude towards him lately."

Max: "How's her attitude been, if you don't mind me asking?"

Nora: (shakes her head) "No, it's okay. Well, for example, when I asked her if she wanted me to ask you and Eddie if Trent could come with us, she didn't want him to."

Max: (leans his head back a little) "Huh."

Nora: "Yeah, I'm not sure what's going on. They were very close when she was growing up, but now, it's like she doesn't want to be around him and I don't know why. Whenever I ask her, she always says it's nothing to worry about. Because she has her own things going on and he's busy with his work, but…"

Max: (trying to understand) "But you think it's something else?"

Nora: "Well, I don't know. I mean, when I asked her about it one time at supper, she changed the subject."

Max: "Well, was Trent there with you at suppertime?"

Nora: (nods) "Yeah."

Max: "Well, maybe…and this is just an idea, of course. You don't have to do it."

Nora: (nods a little) "No, please. I'm all ears."

Max: "Maybe the next time you two are alone together, you could ask her. Maybe she'd rather talk in private, away from everyone else."

(Nora thinks about it for a second before speaking)

Nora: "That's not a bad idea. Huh. Okay, now I feel stupid for not thinking of that." (chuckles nervously)

Max: (shakes his head) "No, you're not stupid. In my opinion, it's always nice when you have a friend who has a few good ideas to help you out."

Nora: (chuckles) "Well, thank you. And I will definitely talk to her." (shakes her head) "It's just weird because they used to be close, but now they're distant from each other. Or should I say, she's distant from him."

Max: "I'm sure there's a reason behind it."

Nora: (nods & briefly smiles) "Yeah, I'm sure there is."

(They continue dancing. Eddie and Loren are still on the dance floor, dancing as well. Loren has a shocked look on her face. She never expected someone to tell her they have feelings for her. Especially when that person is Eddie Duran. Sure, they're friends and getting to know each other. But they've only been friends a short while and she didn't know he felt this way. She knew how she felt about him. She enjoyed his company and comfortable around him and she had strong feelings for him as well. But she would never act on them because he had a girlfriend. But, from what happened tonight between Chloe and Eddie, she wasn't sure if there was a relationship left between them. But she would never try anything, even though she yearned to)

(Loren blinks her eyes, still staring at Eddie)

Loren: (stutters) "Wh-What did you say?"

(Eddie looks down and then raises his head to look at the ceiling)

Eddie: (sighs) "I know I shouldn't have said that." (looks at her in the eyes) "I mean, I love Chloe. Hell, we've been together for a year. But…"

Loren: (tilts her head, trying to understand) "But…?"

Eddie: "It's just something about her. She was exciting and fun to be around, but lately…"

Loren: "Go on. You can tell me."

Eddie: (sighs) "I shouldn't…"

(Eddie turns his head and deeply sighs. Loren uses her right hand and tenderly touches his cheek and turns his head so he's looking at her in the eyes)

Loren: "You can tell me anything, Eddie. I would never judge you or anything like that."

(Eddie raises his hand and touches her hand that's on his face and closes his eyes, feeling the warmth of her soft skin. He opens his eyes and stares at her, his eyes going between her eyes and her sparkly lips)

Eddie: (sighs) "I shouldn't be feeling this way, Loren."

Loren: (confused) "Feeling what way?"

Eddie: "I'm with someone. I-I'm happy with them. At least, I-I was. But with you…the more time I spend with you, the more I want to."

Loren: "I feel the same way. I know we've just met and starting hanging out, but the way I feel when I'm with you…I can't explain it."

(He takes his hand off of hers and rests it at her side again)

Eddie: (sighs) "Yeah, neither can I. I've been with Chloe for so long, but I don't think I feel for her what I used to. It's like…she cares more about her appearance…about modeling…than she does for our relationship."

Loren: (shakes her head sadly) "You shouldn't have to feel like that. She should enjoy being with you, not always wanting to pose for the camera like she was doing a lot of tonight."

Eddie: (scoffs) "Yeah. She promised that she would stay away from the photographers tonight because it meant a lot to me to hang out with you guys and show you a good evening. And now look…your evenings ruined because of it." (sighs & shakes his head ) "I'm sorry."

(Eddie lowers his head in disappointment)

Loren: "Hey."

(Loren uses her hand and gently raises his face so they're looking into each other's eyes)

Loren: "NEVER apologize for the evening. The evening isn't ruined. Far from it."

Eddie: (confused) "But…?"

Loren: "Yes, Chloe didn't act the greatest. I know that. But _you_ are amazing. You've gone out of your way to make sure that me, my mom, and my friend all have a great time and we _are_ having a great time."

Eddie: (more confused) "But how am I doing that? I mean, yeah, I'm doing my best, but Chloe…"

Loren: (interrupts) "Chloe may have interrupted earlier, but she's not here right now to interrupt the rest of the evening. You and your dad…you are the best." (smiles and caresses his cheek with her hand) "Thanks to you and your dad, I'm having the best night of my life."

(Loren lowers her hand from his cheek and rests it on his shoulder. Loren then looks at Max and Nora, who are enjoying themselves)

Loren: "Look at your dad and my mom."

(Eddie looks at Nora and Max, who are smiling and enjoying each other's company)

Loren: "They look like they are having a great evening, as well."

Eddie: (chuckles softly) "Yeah, they are."

(Loren looks back at Eddie)

Loren: "So, see? The night is not ruined. Everyone is having a great time." (sighs) "Well, except for one."

Eddie: (looks at Loren with concern) "Who isn't'?"

Loren: "Melissa."

(They both look at Melissa, who's sitting at the table watching everyone dance)

Loren: "You know what I think?" (looks at Eddie) "I think I have a way of making sure Melissa has the best night of her life as well."

Eddie: (looks at Loren) "And what is this brilliant idea of yours?" (can't help but smiling)

Loren: "Would you mind asking Melissa to dance?"

Eddie: (surprised) "What?"

Loren: (chuckles softly) "You sound surprised."

Eddie: "Well, I thought you were enjoying the dance we're having."

Loren: "Oh, trust me, I am." (chuckles) "But, I know for a fact that it would make Melissa extremely happy if you asked her to dance." (clears her throat jokingly) "I happen to know for a fact that she's crazy about you." (moves her head around a little) "Well, not more than me, anyway."

Eddie: (smirks) "Oh, you're crazy about me, too?"

(Loren playfully hits him on the shoulders)

Loren: "You knew I was!" (laughs)

Eddie: (chuckles) "Yeah, but I always just figured it was because I was this big famous rock star."

(Loren uses her hand to move Eddie's face so he's looking at her directly in the eyes)

Loren: "With or without your rock star status, I've always been crazy about you, Eddie."

(Eddie chuckles at her comment, but then he realizes she's serious by the way she's looking at him. He swallows and looks at her seriously as well)

Eddie: "You're serious, aren't you?"

Loren: (nods) "Yes, I am. It doesn't make a difference to me whether or not you're famous. You could be like me, who lives in the valley on the other side of LA. I've always liked you for you."

(Eddie closes his head and looks down. He deeply sighs and looks back up at her, opening his eyes and looks at her with such tenderness in his eyes and he shakes his head, still staring at her)

Eddie: "Out of all the women I've dated, you're the first one who's ever said that."

Loren: (surprised) "Really? I-I didn't know that."

Eddie: "Some of them were only into me because I was famous or what I can do for them. When I met Chloe, I thought she was different…but…"

Loren: (nods sadly) "But she wound up being just like them."

Eddie: (scoffs lightly) "Yeah. Pops has never said it out loud, but I can tell he doesn't care for Chloe. After tonight, I don't blame him."

Loren: (sighs sadly) "I'm so sorry you're in so much pain, Eddie. No one should ever have to go through that."

Eddie: (smiles a little) "Thanks." (shakes his head) "You shouldn't have to listen to this. It's not right for me to burden you with this."

Loren: "Hey." (seriously) "_Never_ apologize for expressing your feelings, Eddie. I'm _always _here for you."

Eddie: (half jokingly/half seriously) "Even with my screwed up life?"

Loren: (nods & smiles) "Even with your screwed up life."

(Eddie touches her cheek with his hand)

Eddie: "You're so good to me, you know?"

Loren: "You've always been there for me. It's my turn to be there for you."

Eddie: (sighs) "Look, I don't know what's gonna happen with Chloe. Right now, I don't even know if we're still together. To be honest, I don't want anything to do with her right now. But…I-I feel I should talk to her. See why she acted so rudely."

Loren: (nods) "I understand."

(As the song ends, another slow song starts, and Loren and Eddie give each other a look before they walk back to the table where Melissa is at)

Melissa: (smirks) "You guys looked mighty comfortable on that dance floor."

(Loren and Eddie look at each other and blush before Eddie speaks to Melissa)

Eddie: "Would you like to dance?"

(Melissa looks at him, shocked)

Melissa: (trying to speak) "W-What?"

Eddie: (chuckles) "Would you like to dance?"

(Melissa looks at Loren quickly before turning her eyes back at Eddie)

Melissa: "A-Are you serious?"

Eddie: (nods & smiles) "Yes, I am. I would like to dance with you, if that's okay?"

Melissa: (smiles brightly) "Oh, that's more than okay!"

(Loren and Eddie both laugh at Melissa's comment)

Eddie: "Well, come on! Get up and let's go!"

(Melissa gets off her spot and goes up to Eddie, who takes her hand and leads her up to the dance floor and they dance. Nora and Max finish their dance and walk back to the booth and sit down)

Loren: (smiles) "You two looked great on the floor!"

Max: (laughs) "Well, thank you."

Nora: (smiles) "It felt nice to dance again. Been awhile."

Max: (to Nora) "I take it Trent doesn't take you out a lot?"

Nora: "Oh, uh, no. Not as much as we'd like. When he's not busy at work, we hang out at home and relax."

Max: (nods) "Oh, cool."

Loren: "But I'm sure you'd like to get out more, wouldn't you, mom?"

Nora: (gives Loren a look) "I'm happy with the way things are, honey."

Loren: (shrugs) "Okay. Whatever you say."

(On the dance floor, Melissa and Eddie are dancing to the music)

Melissa: "Thanks for asking me to dance. You didn't have to, though."

Eddie: (shakes his head) "No, I wanted you to have a good time."

Melissa: "Oh, trust me, I am now."

Eddie: (chuckles) "Well, good. I'm glad."

Melissa: (clears her throat) "I noticed you and Loren looked like you were really enjoying yourself." (smirks)

Eddie: (laughs) "One thing I remember Loren saying about you. You tell it like it is."

Melissa: (nods) "Yep. And as much as I love you two together, there is one thing I'm wondering about."

Eddie: (confused) "What's that?"

Melissa: "Where does that leave Chloe?"

**What did you guys think of the chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought as I'd love to hear from you. Feel free to review/follow/favorite! I got inspired to write tonight, but I want to write another chapter of my other stories before posting them all tonight so I can post them all at the same time. The song 'As Long as You Love Me' is by Backstreet Boys. I love them, even after 10+ years! Ha-ha. Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just wanted to give everyone a BIG thank you for following/favoriting my story! I love you all and I am SO glad you're enjoying the story! You guys are amazing! Also, thank you for reviewing on my story and the chapters. It means a lot and it also shows me that you're enjoying the story. I know a few of you have PM'd me, asking me when the next chapter would be up. I want to thank you for showing so much interest in this story! It makes me more inspired to write. I apologize for the long delay since my last posting. I just started writing a new story that's based upon my version of the soap opera 'General Hospital' called 'From Friends to Lovers?'. I will be posting the first chapter of that story as well as the next chapter of my other stories, including this one. It's just easier for me to post all my stories at the same time when I have updates. I hope you will continue with me on 'Leddie's' journey.**

**Anyway, enough rambling. Lol. Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it. Please review/follow/favorite as I enjoy hearing from you and it puts a smile on my face that you love it. Thanks for reading! I don't own any rights to the show or characters, just my own stories.**

**Chapter 10**

(Loren is watching Melissa and Eddie on the dance floor. Even though she feels a tad bit jealous because it's not her Eddie is dancing with, she reminds herself that she did a good thing tonight in having Eddie ask Melissa to dance. She saw a sparkle in Melissa's eyes when he asked her. She was sure Melissa was having an amazing night because she was dancing with Eddie. Loren laughed because she knew that in the morning, Mel won't shut up about her great evening. Loren shook her head when she also realized that Melissa would go crazy after finding out that Eddie confessed his feelings for Loren. Loren was so not expecting that. Sure, she knew Eddie and her were friends because they've been hanging out. But never in her wildest dreams did she imagine him confessing his feelings. She admitted to him back that she was crazy about him as well. But she wondered to herself if he thought she was teasing or not being serious even though she believed she was. After admitting to Loren that he wasn't sure where his relationship with Chloe stood, Loren secretly hoped that he'd break things off with her. She kinda felt bad about thinking that because she could tell he really cared for Chloe. But she could tell Eddie wasn't always happy in the relationship. Hell, Eddie even admitted that much. But she had to remind herself that every relationship takes work. She heard Eddie tell her that he wanted to talk to Chloe before making any decisions, but she wondered to herself how the conversation would go. But she vowed to herself that she would be there for Eddie. If he does choose to stay with Chloe in the end, she hoped that they would remain friends. But she knew that if Chloe had her way, that wouldn't happen. She would never tell Eddie what to do, but it didn't stop her from wondering)

(Loren turns her head to see Max and Nora, who are enjoying the music. She leans closer to them so she can talk to them over the loud music. When she finally gets close enough to Nora, she talks in her ear)

Loren: "Hey!"

(Loren catches Nora a little off guard, but looks at Loren as she speaks)

Nora: "Are you having a good time, honey?"

Loren: (laughs) "The best! You?"

Nora: (smiles) "Of course! I can tell Eddie made Melissa's night by asking her to dance!"

Loren: "I asked him to. I wanted to make sure she was having a great time, too."

Nora: "That was very nice of you, sweetie."

Loren: "I thought so, too."

Nora: "So, you and Eddie looked mighty cozy up on the dance floor earlier."

Loren: (blushes) "We were just dancing."

Nora: (smiles) "Okay, whatever you say. But Loren, remember that Eddie has a girlfriend. Yes, he may have had a fight with Chloe, but they're still together."

Loren: (groans a little) "Yes, mom, I know. And I would never come between them."

Nora: "What exactly did you two talk about while dancing?"

Loren: (shrugs) "What were you and Max talking about while dancing?" (smirking)

(Nora gives her a look like she's crazy)

Nora: "Loren, nothing is going on between Max and I. I'm happily married to your father. Speaking of your father, what is going on between you two anyway?"

Loren: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Nora: "You've been acting weird towards him for awhile now. Why?"

(Loren has a surprised look on her face. She tries to speak, but at first nothing comes out. She finally collects her thoughts and responds)

Loren: (chuckles nervously) "Mom, nothing is going on. I've told you that."

Nora: "Honey…" (looks at her seriously) "…you would tell me if something's wrong, right?"

Loren: (stutters a little) "Y-Yeah. O-Of course I would. Why wouldn't I?"

Nora: "Well, I just get the feeling something's bugging you regarding your dad. I'm always here for you, honey. I hope you know that."

Loren: (smiles) "Of course I know that."

Nora: "Is there a reason why you didn't want him here tonight?"

Loren: (shocked) "What?"

Nora: "You mentioned earlier that you didn't want your father here with us. Was there a reason?"

Loren: (shakes her head nervously) "No. No. I-I just know how busy he is with work and I didn't want to disturb that."

Nora: (sighs) "Honey, you know your father would've been here if you wanted him to. He would've left his work alone for the night."

Loren: (nods) "I know. But I know he has deadlines to meet. Plus, mom, he's the CEO of the company. He can't just leave his work behind to come here. I've known for a long time that he's a busy man and I understand that."

Nora: "But, Loren, you'll be graduating soon and will have your own life so you won't have much time for your dad, either. I want to help you two get close again. You know, as a father and daughter should be."

Loren: (sighs) "Mom, I appreciate you trying to help. But, between dad's commitments and my homework at school, I just don't have all the time in the world anymore. Can we please just drop it? We came here to have a good time, not make ourselves sad."

(Nora fights the hurt to say more, but she knows Loren is right and ends the conversation. Loren then points towards Melissa and Eddie and laugh at Melissa's face as she dances with Eddie. On the dance floor, Eddie tries to figure out how to respond to Melissa's question)

Melissa: (sympathetically) "I didn't mean to put you on the spot, Eddie."

Eddie: (shakes his head) "No. No, you didn't. You had every right to ask that. Being Chloe and I had a big fight tonight, where do we stand?"

Melissa: (sighs) "Eddie, I love you to death."

(They both laugh)

Melissa: (laughs) "You know I do! I mean, who wouldn't? You're Eddie Duran! But, Loren sees something different inside you that I'm sure other girls don't. Am I right?"

Eddie: (nods) "Yes, you are, Mel. I've dated other ladies, but to be honest, none of them compare to Loren. Loren puts me at ease. She makes me feel comfortable with myself. Like I can tell her anything and she won't judge."

Melissa: (shakes her head) "No, she won't. And trust me, I've seen plenty of stuff or done plenty of stuff myself and Loren would've had plenty reason to judge, and she never did. We've been best friends since we were little and I consider her a sister. I never want to see her hurt. I would do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen."

Eddie: (sincerely) "She's very lucky to have such a good friend like you."

Melissa: (smiles) "I know."

(They both laugh. Eddie then looks at Melissa seriously)

Eddie: "But I promise you, Mel. I will protect her with everything I've got. Loren's special."

Melissa: (nods) "Yes, she is."

Eddie: "As for Chloe, I feel like I should give her the benefit of the doubt. I mean, maybe she was just having a bad night and just wanted to be alone."

Melissa: (gives him a look) "Eddie, I know you're a nice guy and everything and I appreciate that about you."

Eddie: (sighs) "Uh-oh. I'm sensing a 'but' in there somewhere."

Melissa: "If Loren's told you about me, she knows I don't beat around the bush."

Eddie: (chuckles softly) "Yep, I remember her telling me that." (sighs) "Okay, lay it on me."

Melissa: "Chloe is not the right girl for you. How do I know that? One, you said so yourself she promised to be here with you tonight to hang out with us and where is she? I don't see her anywhere."

Eddie: (sighs sadly) "True."

Melissa: "Two, she didn't leave a very good first impression of herself. She may have _tried_ to be nice, but all that came out of her mouth was sarcasm. And the way she treated Loren."

Eddie: (puzzled) "What do you mean?"

Melissa: (gives him a look) "Calling her a 'high-schooler'? I know technically she is. So am I. The point I'm trying to make is the way she acted around all of us. She acted like she was better than us. In my opinion, Eddie, Loren has more class in her little pinky finger than Chloe will ever have."

(Eddie looks at Melissa with a shocked look. He's never heard anyone talk about Chloe that way before. But as much as he hated it, he knew Melissa was right. He sighs deeply and nods sadly)

Eddie: "I-I know the way Chloe acted tonight wasn't right. To be honest, I was shocked by it. But, she wasn't always like this. She used to be sweet, caring, and funny."

Melissa: (scoffs) "When? In her sleep?" (sighs) "I'm sorry, Eddie. I don't mean to speak so negative about Chloe."

(Eddie gives Melissa a look, like he's telling her he doesn't believe her. She shakes her head in repliance)

Melissa: "Okay, maybe I do mean to speak negatively about her. But, Eddie, can you really blame me? Loren's went out of her way to be kind to Chloe. Hell, we all have. And look what Chloe did. Is she here with us hanging out? No. She's not. She couldn't face us. And it all started with that song you wrote that you said Loren inspired you to write."

Eddie: (confused) "What does the song have to do with anything?"

Melissa: "Chloe said it so herself. She was mad that Loren was your inspiration and not her. That you let Loren listen to the song and not her. She may have jokingly said it. But it was clear she meant it."

(Eddie sighs and briefly closes his eyes and nods. He realizes Melissa is right. He can't believe he's let things get this far with Chloe. The Chloe he once knew was so sweet to everyone. The Chloe he knows now…he doesn't recognize her. Eddie turns away from Melissa and looks at Loren. Loren looks at all the other couples dancing and notices Eddie looking at her. She smiles tenderly at him. He looks deep in her eyes from where he's standing with Melissa. He's never known anyone like her. He feels like if Loren stopped being in his life, he doesn't know what he'd do. She's more than a friend to him. He's even beginning to realize that it's more than just feelings, as well. He can't imagine his life without her in it. It shocks him to even be thinking about this, but he knows the feelings he has for Loren are real. For some reason, he couldn't completely see that. But Melissa made him see it. He chuckles to himself. He said it before and he'll say it again. Melissa tells it like it is. But he'll be forever grateful to Mel for opening his eyes to see what was right in front of him. Chloe is not the same person that she used to be. She proved that by showing her true colors tonight. Then, there's Loren. He's beginning to feel like Loren was meant to come in to his life. Not just for friendship, but for something more. Eddie looks back at Melissa and she smiles at him)

Eddie: (chuckles softly) "What's with the smile?"

Melissa: (smirks) "Because I can read your thoughts."

Eddie: (tilts his head & smiles) "Oh, yeah? What am I thinking?"

Melissa: "You were looking at Loren with such passion in your eyes."

(Eddie blushes and turns his head, smiling. He looks back at Melissa and chuckles)

Eddie: (chuckles) "Okay. So what else was I thinking?"

Melissa: (smiles) "That you're in love with Loren."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I enjoyed writing it, especially with Eddie realizing how he truly feels for Loren. In the next couple of chapters, I'm gonna add a little drama in the story. I hope you'll stick with me even with the drama that will come. Hope you won't hate me too much because of it. Lol. Please review so I know your thoughts! Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow/favorite so I know you're enjoying the story! Hehe. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to all who continue to read/review my story! You are all awesome! A big thank you to those who follow/favorite. I appreciate everyday those to read/review/follow/favorite. I've been slowly revealing Loren's secret and will reveal more details in this chapter as well as the next couple of chapters. I know a few of you have wondered what the secret is and have been very patient with me while I get to the point of revealing. You will also see more of Chloe's reaction to Eddie/Loren's bond. Trent will be seen in this chapter. What will happen with him? I plan on revealing more of that in this chapter & possibly next one, as well. I'm adding a new character in this chapter that you've seen on the show many times. Thank you to 'Reyes 208' for suggesting it. You had a good idea in that. Anyways, happy reading! I don't own any rights to the show/characters, just my own stories.**

**Chapter 11**

(At the MK, Eddie and Melissa are still dancing, but Eddie has a shocked look on his face because of what Melissa revealed)

Eddie: (swallows hard) "Wh-What did you say?"

Melissa: (shakes her head & smiles) "Don't look so shocked at that."

Eddie: (still shocked) "B-But how do you know it's how I feel? I mean, I never said that I loved her. I-I have feelings for her, yes. But…"

Melissa: (sighs) "Anyone with eyes can tell how you feel towards her, Eddie. I just met you today and I already feel like I know you because Loren can't stop talking about you." (tilts her head) "In a good way of course."

Eddie: (smiles a little) "She's very lucky to have you in her life."

Melissa: (nods) "Oh, I know that. We would do anything for each other." (smirks) "Including pointing out when two people truly care for each other, like you and Loren do."

Eddie: (sighs) "Yeah, but…maybe I'm moving too fast with Loren. I mean, we haven't known each other that long."

Melissa: "Have you ever heard of 'love at first sight'?"

Eddie: (chuckles) "Yes, I have."

Melissa: "Well, then. From what I've witnessed tonight, you're not moving too fast by admitting your feelings. You're just being honest with yourself."

Eddie: (nods a little) "Okay, true. If we're being honest, I will tell you this."

Melissa: (nods) "Go ahead."

Eddie: "I've never felt for someone what I feel for Loren in such a short amount of time. One thing I've noticed about Chloe…she hates embarrassing herself, even in front of me. I think it's cute the way a girl doesn't mind embarrassing herself in front of her boyfriend or friend."

Melissa: (laughing) "Well, you definitely won't have to worry about that with Loren. When she embarrasses herself, she laughs about it. That girl has no problems with that."

Eddie: (chuckles) "And I'm guessing that when we're done with our dance, you're telling Loren about this conversation?"

Melissa: (shakes her head) "No. Uh-Uh."

Eddie: (confused) "Huh? You're not?"

Melissa: (smirks) "_You _are."

Eddie: (nervously) "Oh, Mel, I-I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Melissa: (puzzled) "Why not? I guarantee you she feels the same way."

Eddie: (tilts his head) "Y-Yeah, but technically, I'm still with Chloe."

Melissa: (raises her eyebrows & smirks) "So, what are you gonna do about it?"

Eddie: (sighs deeply) "As much as I hate hurting Chloe, you're right. It's not fair to lead her on and that's what I'd be doing." (smirks) "You always get your way, don't you?"

Melissa: (shrugs) "Not always." (smiles) "But most of the time."

(They both laugh. They end their dance and Eddie and Melissa both walk back to their table)

Loren: (smiles) "So, did you guys have a good time dancing?"

(Eddie and Melissa look at each other and smile before looking back at Loren)

Eddie: (nods) "Yeah, we did."

Melissa: (to Eddie) "Isn't there something you want to say to Loren?"

Eddie: (eyes widen in shock to Mel) "Now?"

Melissa: (smiles) "No time like the present."

Loren: (confused) "Okay, what's going on?"

Eddie: (nervously) "Uh…um…well…"

(Before Eddie can try get out the words, Max notices someone come into the club and smiles)

Max: "Hey, Eddie? Isn't that Ian that just came into the club?"

(Everyone looks toward the entrance to see who Max is talking about. Eddie smiles and Ian notices the group. Eddie waves for Ian to come to them, which he does)

Eddie: (happily) "Ian, my man!"

Ian: "Hi'ya, mate!"

(Eddie and Ian share a hug)

Eddie: "I didn't know you were in town."

Ian: "Oh, I just got in an hour ago. I figured you'd be here." (to Max) "Hi, Max."

Max: (smiles) "Hi, Ian. It's been awhile since we last saw you in LA."

Ian: (sighs) "Yeah, I had a modeling gig shoot the last couple months and just got done today."

Eddie: (laughs) "Awesome, man. Oh, hey, I wanna introduce you to some friends of mine."

Ian: (nods) "Okay. Cool."

Eddie: (pointing to Nora & Loren) "This is Nora Tate and her daughter, Loren. And here…" (pointing to Melissa) "…is Loren's best friend, Melissa Sanders."

Ian: (smiles) "Nice to meet you all."

Eddie: "And this is Ian, my best buddy."

(They all say their 'hello's'. Max tells Ian to pull up a chair. Ian asks if it's okay considering there's not a lot of room left, but Loren speaks up)

Loren: "That's okay, Ian. You can have my spot."

Nora: (confused) "Are you going somewhere, honey?"

Loren: "Oh, just to the ladies room. My iced tea did a number on my bladder." (chuckles) "I'll be right back."

Nora: (nods) "Okay. Do you need me to come with?"

Loren: (shakes her head) "No, I'll be fine. I won't be long."

Nora: "Okay."

(Nora makes room so Loren can get out. She walks away from the table and heads to the bathroom. When she gets there, she does her thing and then looks at herself in the mirror. As she's doing this, she notices another face in the mirror, revealing Chloe. Loren quickly turns around so she's facing Chloe)

Loren: (nervously) "Chloe. H-Hey. I didn't know you were still here."

Chloe: (tilts her head, angrily) "Oh, you thought I left when I walked away from Eddie?" (laughs sarcastically) "Sorry to disappoint you, sweetie."

Loren: "I-Is there something I can do for you?"

(Chloe leans in closer to the point where she's inches away from Loren)

Chloe: (nods angrily) "Yeah, there is something you can do for me, in fact. You can stay the hell away from Eddie."

(At the table, everyone is busy talking. Nora laughs at a joke that Max made. All of a sudden, a man comes into the club and looks around until he finds who he's looking for. As he walks closer, he sees Nora put her hand on Max's shoulder as they continue laughing. The man's face turns bright red and full of anger at seeing Nora and Max having a good time. He controls his anger just as en enters the table where everyone is at)

Man: "Hi, everyone."

(Everyone notices the man and Nora notices him and is shocked that he's at the club)

Nora: (surprised) "Trent! Hi, honey! What-What are you doing here? I mean, I'm glad you're here. B-But I thought you said you had to work late tonight."

Trent: "Oh, I decided to take a break and come surprise you and Loren."

Nora: (laughs) "That you did!"

Max: (smiles) "So, you're the famous Trent Tate I've been hearing so much about."

Trent: (surprised) "Oh, Nora's told you about me?"

Nora: (chuckles) "Of course, sweetie! I had to brag a little about my wonderful, intelligent husband!"

(Max gets up from his chair and goes to Trent, offering his hand. Trent looks at Max's hand for a second and is tempted to punch him in the face for flirting with Nora and is also tempted to yell at Nora for flirting back, but decides it's better not to cause a scene. Trent takes Max's hand and shakes it, putting on a fake smile)

Max: "Nice to meet you, Trent. Glad you came tonight. It's a pleasure."

Trent: "Oh, trust me, Max, the pleasure is all mine."

(Max laughs and offers Trent his seat, which he takes being it's right by Nora. Max goes to get another chair and sits by Trent. As the rest of the gang continues chatting, Trent stares at Nora and Max. His anger inside him rises again as Max and Nora chat and laugh. They often bring Trent into the conversation, but it's clear he's uncomfortable because he doesn't know what to say. That makes him angrier because he feels Nora is too busy talking to Max and completely ignoring him. Trent excuses himself to get a drink at the bar. Nora offers to go with him, but he smiles and tells her he's okay and encourages her to continue what she was doing. As Trent walks up to the bar, he angrily mutters to himself. He wants so badly to break something, but again, he doesn't because it'll cause a scene)

(When Trent gets to the bar, he orders a vodka on the rocks. He knows he shouldn't because usually when he drinks those, he has a few too many and sometimes gets drunk. But, he figures, to hell with it. He turns around and angrily watches his wife laugh at Max's jokes. His hand that's on the counter, he shapes it into a fist and he squeezes it so tight that it runs bright red. Courtney gives Trent his drink)

Courtney: (smiles) "Here you go. Anything else I can get for you?"

(Trent looks at Courtney)

Trent: (nods) "Yeah. What do you know about Max Duran? You know, the one who's by his son, Eddie, I think his name is."

Courtney: (chuckles) "I take it you don't know the Duran men very well?"

Trent: (sarcastically) "Whatever gave you that idea?"

(Courtney's smile disappears and clears her throat. Trent can tell he's making the bartender nervous, but he doesn't care. He's so pissed that he feels if he gets any angrier, he will go after someone. He decides it's better to cool his anger and manages a little smile)

Trent: "Sorry for going off on you. I'm just not having a very good night."

Courtney: (sympathetically) "That's okay. I understand." (smiles) "Max used to be a major rock star. He's got a great voice, but doesn't play that often anymore. Eddie has a great voice, as well. He recently wrote a new song, but hasn't recorded it yet."

Trent: (confused) "Why not?"

Courtney: "Well, he says he's been having, I guess you could say, a singer's block. He got inspired by your daughter Loren while writing his new song. No one's heard his new song, but from what I hear, it's amazing." (smiles)

Trent: "Huh. So, Loren inspired him, huh?"

Courtney: (nods) "Yeah. And Eddie told me once that Loren has an amazing voice, as well."

(Trent tries not to show his annoyed face at Courtney's comment. He takes a drink of his vodka so she doesn't see his face. After he takes a drink, he speaks)

Trent: "Eddie said that, huh?"

Courtney: (nods happily) "Uh-huh. You should be very proud of your daughter, Mr. Tate."

Trent: (rolls his eyes) "Oh, I sure am alright."

(Courtney sees more customers and excuses herself. Trent finishes his drink and sits on the bar stool and continues to watch everyone at the table chatting. In the women's bathroom, Chloe continues to give Loren dirty looks)

Loren: (stutters) "I-I'm not sure what you mean, Chloe. I'm not with Eddie. We're only friends. You're his girlfriend."

Chloe: (angrily) "And now, because of you, he'll probably break up with me."

Loren: (confused) "But, he still cares about you."

Chloe: (scoffs) "Yeah, he did until _you_ came along. Little girl, do you know who you're dealing with?"

Loren: (sighs) "Chloe, I'm sorry if it looks like I came between you and Eddie. That wasn't my intention."

Chloe: (gives Loren a look) "Not your intention? Oh, come on! We both know your agenda. You see the way Eddie looks at you and you're using that to your advantage."

Loren: (shakes her head) "No, I'm not."

(Chloe puts her hands on her hips)

Chloe: "Oh, you're not? What about that song Eddie wrote for you?"

Loren: (confused) "He didn't write it for me. He had trouble writing songs and I just helped him with it."

Chloe: (shakes her head) "Whatever. If you know what'd good for you, little, girl, you'll stay the hell away from Eddie and out of his life!"

(Chloe shoves Loren back, her back hitting the sink counter. Chloe leaves the bathroom. Loren has a shocked look on her face)

Loren: "Wow. Now, I can see what everyone else was talking about regarding Chloe. No wonder Eddie said Max doesn't seem to like her." (sighs sadly) "I think I've had enough for one night. I think I'm gonna tell mom and Mel I wanna leave."

(As Loren walks away from the bathroom sink, she heads toward the door and opens it, but she sees Trent standing next to the door. She stops suddenly and looks at his face, which is red and full of rage. He walks towards her, causing her to back up. When he's fully in the bathroom, he turns around halfway and puts his hand on the door handle, locking the door. Loren has a scared look on her face)

Loren: (shudders) "T-Trent? Wha-What are you doing?"

Trent: "What does it look like I'm doing?" (his face still to the door)

Loren: "Y-You…Y-You're not supposed to be in the women's bathroom."

Trent: (scoffs) "I know that, Loren. I can read the sign on the door."

(Trent turns around, facing Loren. She puts her hands behind her, resting them on the edge of the sink counter. She tries not to show her fear, but with his angry face on hers, she can't help but show it)

Loren: (scaredly) "W-Wh-What do you w-want, Trent?"

Trent: (tilts his head, angrily) "Don't you mean 'dad', Loren?"

(Loren turns away, her face more scared then before. Loren wonders to herself what he's gonna do to her. She can't try leave being he's blocking the door. She could try scream, but she doubts anyone would hear her above the loud music. Someone knocks on the door when they try to open the locked door. Trent playfully laughs and apologizes to the person outside, but his daughter is real sick and he's helping her clean up the mess. He asks the person to please use the men's bathroom for now until the mess is cleaned up. Trent hears the footsteps walk away)

Loren: (shakes her head in fear) "I'm not sick."

(Trent gives her an evil look and walks towards her)

Trent: "You will be after I'm done with you."

(Loren knows what he's planning on doing without him saying anything. She falls to the floor with tears falling down her cheeks and turns away and closes her eyes, hoping to block out what she knows will happen next. Trent unbuttons his jacket and takes it off, throwing it on the floor)

Loren: (whimpers) "Please. Please. Don't. I-I'm begging you. I'll be better. I'll be good. I promise. Just please…don't."

(Trent unbuckles his belt)

Trent: "You've been a very bad girl, Loren. Very bad. Bad girls need to be punished."

(Loren puts her arms around her knees. Trent walks towards her and she closes her eyes. Eddie and Ian take a drink from their glass. After putting their glasses back on the table, Ian speaks)

Ian: "So, tell me mate, tell me about this famous Loren Tate girl."

Eddie: (laughs) "I already told you everything!"

Ian: (jokingly) "Well, the way you were talking about her earlier, it's like there's more."

Eddie: "Oh, man, she's great. I can be myself around her and she doesn't judge or anything."

Ian: "I take it Chloe did that?"

Eddie: (sighs sadly) "Yeah, she did." (nodding)

Ian: (shakes his head) "I'm sorry, man. I thought you two were doing so well."

Eddie: "No, we've been having problems for awhile."

Ian: (confused) "Like what?"

Eddie: "I swear, it's like she cares more for the photographers than she does me. Plus, she promised me that she would help me entertain our company." (referring to his guests)

Ian: "Yeah." (looking around) "I don't see her around. Where is Chloe anyway?"

Eddie: (scoffs) "Damned if I know. We got into a big fight earlier and she stormed off pissed."

Ian: (chuckles) "Wow! Her mood changes quickly!"

Eddie: (raises his eyebrows) "Tell me about it."

Ian: "What was the fight about, if you don't mind me asking?"

Eddie: "Oh, Chloe thinks there's something more going on between Loren and me."

Ian: "Valley girl, huh?"

(Eddie gives him a look, warning him not to call Loren that. Ian briefly puts his hands up)

Ian: (apologically) "Sorry mate. I need to get used to her name and not the nickname I have for her."

Eddie: "You'll get it. I have faith in you."

(Nora turns away from Max and looks towards the bathroom. Max can tell she's worried and asks her what's wrong)

Max: (concerned) "Are you okay, Nora?"

Nora: "Well, it's just that, Loren's been gone for a long time."

Max: "Where'd she go?"

Nora: "To the bathroom."

Max: "I guess I didn't notice the time when she left."

Nora: (to Max) "That's okay. I think I'll check the bathroom and see if she's still there."

Max: "Do you need me to come with in case anything's wrong?"

Nora: (shakes her head) "No, I'm fine. Thanks."

(Max tries to reassure her as he can tell she's a little worried)

Max: "I'm sure she's fine."

(Max helps Nora get up from her chair and she walks to the ladies bathroom. As she's walking there, she runs into Trent, who's walking towards her. She looks at him funny)

Nora: "Where were you?"

Trent: "Oh, I had to go to the bathroom. Drinking two glasses of vodka was too much for my bladder." (chuckles softly)

Nora: "Have you seen Loren?"

Trent: (shakes her head) "No, I haven't. Why?"

Nora: (putting her hands on her hips) "Well, she's been gone a long time and I thought maybe something was wrong."

Trent: "I'm sure she's fine."

Nora: "Yeah, I'm sure she is, Trent, but I still want to make sure."

(Nora walks past Trent and goes to the ladies bathroom. She opens the door to the ladies bathroom slowly)

Nora: "Loren? Honey, are you in here? Loren, its mom."

(She hears someone throwing up in one of the stalls. She walks closer to the stall where the noise is coming from and she continues hearing vomiting noises. The stall door is open and Nora goes to the stall door and looks who's in it, revealing Loren. Nora quickly goes to Loren)

Nora: "Oh, honey, are you okay?"

(Nora comforts Loren while she continues to vomit. After a few minutes more, Loren stops, holding her stomach. Her face is pale from throwing up. Loren leans back and Nora hugs her daughter, comforting her)

Nora: "Loren, honey, what caused you to get sick? You were fine earlier. Did you eat something wrong?"

(Loren looks up at her mom. She's so weak from the vomiting, but she tries to tell her mom the truth. She wants to tell her mom so bad what Trent did to her earlier, causing her to get sick. Just as she's about to speak, Trent comes around the corner, showing his face)

Trent: "Honey, are you okay? You don't look so good."

(Trent gives Loren an evil look, as if warning her not to say anything. Nora's back is turned against Trent, so she doesn't see the look on his face. Loren has a flashback to between her and Trent)

***Flashback~~45 minutes ago***

(Trent stands up and buttons his shirt with a weak Loren struggling to get up off the floor. She manages to sit up, with her dress raised to her upper thighs. Trent looks at her and speaks)

Trent: "Now, you know what will happen if you say anything, right, Loren?"

(Loren brings her legs toward her, putting her arms around her knees. She's shaking to the point where she can't sit still)

Trent: "Answer me, Loren. You tell no one what happened…not if you want me to go after your mother or anyone else you care about."

(Loren, still shaking uncontrollably, manages to nods to Trent)

Trent: (nods) "Good. Clean yourself up before anyone notices you've been gone too long."

(Trent finishes getting himself together and throws a wrapper in the garbage before leaving the bathroom. After a few minutes of shaking, she all of a sudden gets the urge to throw up. She reaches the toilet just as she gets sick)

***End Flashback***

(Loren looks at Nora and manages to speak, but only in a whisper)

Loren: "I want to go home. Please."

Nora: (nodding) "No problem, honey." (to Trent) "Can you carry her, honey?"

(Before Trent can respond, Loren shakes her head, saying 'no', that she wants Eddie. Nora can see how much pain she's in, so she doesn't argue with her. Nora asks Trent to please go get Eddie. As Trent walks back to the table where everyone's at, everyone can see something's wrong from the way Trent looks at them. Eddie gets a worried look on his face)

Eddie: "Trent, what's wrong? Wh-Where's Loren? I haven't seen her in awhile. The last time I saw Nora, she went to go check on her."

Trent: "Loren and Nora are in the ladies room. Loren asked for you."

Max: (worriedly) "What happened?"

Melissa: "Trent, did something happen?" (panic in her voice)

(Eddie runs to the ladies bathroom and when he gets in there, he calls out Loren's name. Nora speaks)

Nora: "Eddie, we're in here."

(Eddie goes to the stall where Loren's at and bends down so she can see Loren better)

Eddie: (concerned) "What happened, Nora?"

Nora: (sighs) "I don't know. She won't tell me. I think she ate something wrong because she was throwing up when I came. She's really pale."

(Eddie feels Loren's cheek, which is burning up)

Nora: "I offered to have Trent carry her out, but she wanted you."

(Eddie nods in response. Nora carefully lets go of Loren and gets out of the stall so Eddie can get her. He takes her in his arms as he carries her out of the bathroom with Nora following them. Eddie tells Nora to get Loren's stuff and to get Melissa as he was bringing them home so Loren can rest in her bed. Eddie waits by the inside entrance to the club as Nora quickly goes to the table, where everyone wonders what's going on)

Melissa: (worriedly) "Nora, what's wrong with Loren?"

Nora: "Loren was throwing up in the bathroom. I think she ate something that didn't agree with her stomach. But I don't know. She won't tell me. She just said she wanted to go home."

Melissa: (nods) "Okay, let's go." (getting her coat)

Max: "Please tell Loren I hope she feels better."

Nora: (smiles a little) "Thanks, Max." (to Ian) "Nice to meet you, Ian."

Ian: (nods) "You, too." (to Melissa) "Bye."

Melissa: (smiles) "Bye, Ian."

(Nora and Melissa walk fast to where Eddie's at with Loren. Nora covers Loren as best she can with her coat so she doesn't get as cold from being outside. They get to the limo where Nora and Melissa get in first. They offer to help Eddie get in the limo with Loren still in his arms, but he says he's fine. As they all get settled, Eddie tells the driver to go ahead and leave the parking lot. As they're on their way to Loren's house, Eddie looks at Loren tenderly and places a gentle kiss on her forehead and rests his head on her forehead. Loren, still in pain, snuggles up to Eddie and he wraps his arms more around her, squeezing her tightly. He whispers soothing words to her)

Eddie: "Shhh. It's okay. I'm right here, babe. I'm right here. Just close your eyes and rest."

(Loren whimpers, her face in Eddie's chest. He feels so helpless, but he knows the only thing he can do is hold her and comfort her. When they reach Loren's house, the driver parks the limo in the driveway. Nora and Melissa get out after Eddie does with Loren still in his arms. Nora unlocks the front door and lets Eddie and Melissa in. Eddie follows Nora to Loren's room. Nora turns on the little light next to Loren's bed so Loren isn't woken up by the big light in the ceiling. Eddie gently places Loren on her bed and Nora takes Loren's dress shoes off so she's more comfortable. Melissa says she's staying with Loren, which Nora doesn't oppose to. Melissa wraps Loren in her blanket that's on the bed and places her hand on her hair, caressing it, trying to comfort her. Melissa then goes on the other side and lies down so she's there when Loren wakes up in the morning. Nora shows Eddie to the door)

Nora: "Thank you for everything, Eddie. I appreciate it."

Eddie: (shakes his head) "It's no problem. I hate to leave her when she's sick like that."

Nora: "There's nothing more we can do. We'll see how she feels in the morning."

Eddie: "Will you please have her call me or text me when she feels up to it so I know if she's okay?"

Nora: (nods & smiles) "Yeah, I can."

Eddie: (smiles a little) "Thanks, Nora."

(Nora gives him a big hug, thanking him for everything)

Eddie: "I'm always here. Always."

(They break free from their hug and Eddie leaves the house. Nora closes the door and walks to Loren's bedroom door. She quietly opens it and sees Loren sleeping. Nora has a sad look on her face and she thinks to herself)

Nora: "What happened to you tonight, baby? Did you get sick? You were fine earlier." (sighs) "I'll talk to you about it in the morning."

(Nora leaves Loren's room, shutting the door and goes to bed)

**So, what did you think of the chapter? I added new details in this chapter regarding Loren's secret. I think I added enough where you get the idea. I wanted to add drama in this story and I plan on adding more in future chapters. Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter, please. Feel free to follow/favorite. Thanks! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, everyone! I apologize for not writing this chapter sooner. I got sidelined with the stomach flu for a few days and as much as I wanted to write, I was too weak so I couldn't. Some of you PM'd me asking when the next chapter would be up. I would have posted earlier, but sometimes things happen that you can't control. For those of you that sent me get well wishes, thank you so much! It meant so much and made me want to write ASAP so I could get the next chapter out. I had the notes for the chapter all written so I wouldn't forget, just had to write the chapter. I hope you will be pleased with what I came up with.**

**I wanted to thank you soooo much for all the reviews in the last chapter! You are all amazing! I think I counted 17 for one chapter! I enjoy hearing from you so please keep them coming! Thank you as well for all of the faves/follows! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

(It is Sunday morning at the Trent household. Loren wakes up in a little bit of a daze, trying to remember what happened the previous night. She has a flashback of what Trent did to her, of forcing himself on her. The flashback of her trying to fight him off, but Trent telling her it's not worth fighting him because he's stronger than her. She cries as she remembers the night. She closes her eyes, wanting so badly to forget everything bad that happened. Melissa can hear Loren softly crying and goes to her, comforting her best friend)

Melissa: "I'm right here, Loren. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here as long as you need me."

(Melissa caresses Loren's hair, whispering soothing words to her. After a few minutes, Loren breaks free and sits up more in bed, wiping the tears that fell on her cheeks. She smiles a little at Melissa, appreciative that she's there)

Loren: (sniffles) "Thanks for being here, Mel."

Melissa: (shakes her head) "I wouldn't be anywhere else. You're like a sister to me. When you hurt, I hurt."

(Loren sits up in bed more and Melissa gets more comfortable next to Loren. Melissa looks at Loren with worry in her eyes. She can tell Loren is still in pain, judging by her facial expressions)

Melissa: "Loren?"

(Loren looks up at her friend)

Loren: "Yeah, Mel?"

Melissa: "Can you tell me what happened?"

Loren: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Melissa: "Well…you were fine before we left for MK and halfway during MK. But by the end of the night, something was wrong."

Loren: "Y-Yeah. I wasn't feeling good."

Melissa: (gently) "Are you sure that's what it was?"

Loren: (nervously) "Mel, what are you trying to say?"

Melissa: "Loren, I love you. You're like a sister tome. You're my best friend. When I see you're hurting, I hurt, too. I can tell something's wrong. Something's been wrong for awhile. I know you say that nothing is wrong, but Loren…we've been friends for so long now that I can tell when you're lying. If you're trying to protect me for whatever reason, you don't need to. I can protect myself. I love you for looking out for me, but I know when something is eating away at you. I didn't want to push because I want to respect your feelings, but…" (sighs) "…I really wish you would tell me what's going on. Please."

(Loren looks at Melissa and can tell she's been sincere. Loren wants so bad to tell her friend, but she fears what Trent told her: if she tells anyone, he'll go after them as well. Loren would never forgive herself if Trent hurt someone she cared about because she knew Trent would make good on his promise. But she feels in her heart that she should tell Melissa because then maybe she could help her. Loren looks away from Melissa and remembers all the times Trent threatened her and hurt her and then remembers that if she doesn't have the courage to tell someone, nothing will change. Her head is telling her to protect her loved ones. Her heart tells her to have the courage to let someone else carry the burden with her because then two people against one is better. Loren looks back at Melissa and nods a little before speaking softly)

Loren: "You're right, Mel. Something has been going on."

Melissa: (nods) "Okay. I'm listening."

Loren: "Y-You're right. I was feeling fine when we were at the MK. I was having a great time with everyone."

Melissa: (nods) "Yeah, I could tell. You were enjoying yourself. You enjoyed dancing with Eddie and something happened between you two."

Loren: (nodding) "Yeah, we grew closer. Until Chloe came into the women's bathroom and gave me hell."

Melissa: (puzzled) "Wait. Chloe? But, she left after she and Eddie had that huge fight."

Loren: (shrugs & shakes her head) "Yeah, well, she may have left the scene after what happened with Eddie, but she didn't leave the club."

Melissa: "What happened? Wait, don't tell me. Let me guess. She blames you for her troubles with Eddie?"

Loren: (nodding) "Yeah. She said if it wasn't for me, her and Eddie would be fine."

Melissa: "Then she's a bigger idiot than I thought. Anyone with eyes can tell he's not happy with her. She's too blind to see it."

Loren: (shrugs) "Maybe. But she wanted me to stay away from Eddie or else she'd make me pay."

Melissa: (scoffs) "I'd like to see her try! That girl must think she can blame everyone else for her problems. But she has another thing coming. If she tries anything, she will have me to deal with and you know how I deal with threats."

Loren: (chuckles softly) "Yeah, you're a toughie. I love that about you." (scoffs a little) "I wish I had your toughness more. There are so many things I would love to have the courage for, but I fear I don't."

Melissa: (sighs) "But, don't you see, Loren? You DO have the courage. You may not be aware of it. But I see you show it more than you think."

Loren: (scoffs a little) "Oh, yeah? When do you see me use my courage?"

Melissa: (smirks) "With Chloe 'the bitch' Carter. She treats everyone like crap, but I see you stand up to her and I'm so proud of you. You show her whose boss. Someone needs to knock that skank off her high horse and the way you do it…" (smiling) "…I couldn't have done it better myself."

(Loren can't help but laugh at Melissa's comment)

Loren: "Oh, Mel. I so appreciate that about you. You tell it like it is."

Melissa: (nods quickly) "Oh, I know I do. I would pay for front row seats to see that happen again, too."

Loren: (laughs) "I have no doubt on that!"

Melissa: "So, anyway, back to the subject that we got off track on. Did something else happen besides Chloe the loser?"

Loren: "What do you mean?"

Melissa: "Well, you were fine up until the end of the night at MK. Did it have anything to do with anyone, besides Chloe, I mean?"

Loren: (sighs & nods) "There is something I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I didn't want to put you in the middle."

Melissa: (gives her a look) "Hey, I put you in the middle of my drama all the time. Trust me, I don't mind. That's what I'm here for."

(Loren nods in response)

Loren: "Okay, I will tell you."

Melissa: (nodding) "Okay. Take your time."

Loren: (sighs deeply) "It's about my…"

(Loren is interrupted by a knock at the door. Loren asks who it is, revealing Trent. Trent tells them Nora made breakfast and it's ready. Loren says okay and that they would be out in a minute. Melissa looks at Loren with a frustrated face)

Loren: "We better go. We don't want to keep my mom waiting."

Melissa: (rolls her eyes) "Fine. But we WILL talk about this after we eat."

Loren: (smiles a little) "Sounds good."

(Loren and Melissa get off the bed and walk to the door, opening it. They see Trent and he reminds them to dish up. Melissa laughs and walks toward the kitchen. Before Loren can follow Melissa, Trent stops Loren. He pushes her into her bedroom and shuts the door behind him. He looks at her angrily)

Trent: "I hope you didn't say anything to Melissa about what happened last night."

(Loren looks at him with hatred in her eyes. She shapes her hands into a fist)

Loren: "You mean, did I tell her you raped me?"

(Trent laughs in repliance. He shakes his head and folds his arms against his chest)

Trent: "I didn't rape you, Loren. You're mistaken. You weren't feeling well last night, so it's natural you'd be confused."

Loren: (shakes her head, angrily) "I am NOT confused! You forced yourself on me! It is rape and you damn well know it!"

Trent: (shakes his head & smiles) "You know you wanted it, Loren. Don't deny it."

(Loren laughs at him in amazement. She can't believe Trent had the nerve to say what he just said)

Loren: "You know damn well I didn't want that. I said no. No means no. Rape is rape."

Trent: (shrugs) "Call it what you want, Loren."

(Just as Trent is about to turn around and open the door, he walks closer to Loren, causing her to walk backwards)

Trent: "I know how your mind works, Loren. I know you want to tell Melissa."

(Trent gives her an evil look, warning her)

Trent: "If you even think of telling her, I will go after her. You think the way I go after you is bad? I'll go after her harder." (chuckles evilly) "You know what I'm capable of, Loren."

(Tears fall down Loren's cheek as she hears his voice and his thoughts)

Loren: "How do you live with yourself? You know what you're doing is wrong. What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?"

Trent: (tilts his head) "Oh, Loren…"

(Trent tries to comfort her by touching her, but she slaps his hand away so he can't touch her)

Trent: "I don't hate you, Loren. I love you. You're my daughter."

Loren: (scoffs & shakes her head) "Love? You don't know what love is. If you knew, you wouldn't be forcing yourself on your own child."

Trent: "I've loved you since the day you were born. Actually, since your mom told me she was pregnant with you." (shakes his head) "Don't tell me I don't love you."

Loren: (angrily) "If you really loved me, you wouldn't be doing this. You wouldn't have raped me since I was 5 years old. Fathers don't hurt their children the way you do me."

Trent: "You and I…Loren…we have a special relationship. I thought you liked that."

Loren: (bitterly) "I never did. You damn well know that!"

Trent: "I will always love you, Loren."

Loren: "Well, I hate you."

(Loren goes close enough to Trent where she can feel his breath)

Loren: (hatefully) "I _despise_ you."

(Loren walks past Trent, pushing him on purpose. She gets to the door before turning around, facing Trent, who turns around so he can see her)

Loren: "And another thing, if you _ever_ touch Melissa, I will kill you."

Trent: (laughs) "You think I'm scared of you, Loren?! Please! You're no match for me."

Loren: (shakes her head) "I'm telling mom. Then she'll know what you really are…a monster who's a rapist. Then she'll leave you forever."

(Trent throws his hands in the air and shrugs)

Trent: "Tell your mom. Go ahead. Tell her. Who do you think she'll believe, huh? Really, Loren. I've never given her any indication of our relationship…yours and mine….so I'm pretty sure if it came down to it, she'll believe me."

Loren: (shakes her head angrily) "You don't know that. I have never lied to her about anything in my life. She would know I'm telling the truth."

Trent: (raises his eyebrows) "Would she? Little girls, teenagers, hell, young women can tell very fascinating stories to their mothers and I'll bet Nora will think you're lying. Besides, I'm good at making up stories. I'll twist your story around and make it look like I'm telling the truth and you'll look like a liar." (laughs) "Do you really wanna try going against me, Loren? I'll leave that up to you."

(Just then, Melissa knocks on the door and opens it a little)

Melissa: "Loren, are you in there?"

(Loren stares in disbelief at Trent while answering Melissa)

Loren: "Y-Yeah, M-Mel. I'm in here."

(Melissa opens the door and notices Trent in the room as well)

Melissa: "Oh." (to Loren) "Why aren't you in the kitchen? Your mom was wondering why you weren't out, as well."

Loren: (looking at Mel) "S-Sorry. I…uh…"

Trent: "I just wanted to make sure Loren was okay considering what happened last night. You know, when she got sick."

(Trent excuses himself and leaves Loren's room, leaving the two ladies alone. Melissa looks at the door and then back at Loren, confused)

Melissa: "Okay, did I miss something?"

Loren: (clears her throat) "What do you mean?"

Melissa: "Well, didn't your dad already check on you earlier to make sure you were okay?"

(Before Loren can speak, she has Trent's voice in her mind, as if he's reminding her he'll go after Melissa if she says anything. Loren shakes her head, breaking free from Trent's voice and speaks)

Loren: (shakes her head) "No, it's okay. You know fathers. They can be overprotective."

Melissa: (rolls her eyes) "Don't I know it."

Loren: "Okay, well, let's go eat!"

(Loren and Melissa go into the kitchen to eat. At Eddie's penthouse, Eddie is sitting down on the bench in front of his piano. He plays some keys on the piano when his mind wanders. He remembers when he first met Loren on the hill to when she inspired him to write 'First Time'. A smile spreads across his face at picturing Loren's sweet smile as he sung to her. Eddie's thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. For a second he thinks it's Loren and a big smile spreads across his face. It fades quickly when he realizes that it couldn't be Loren because she wasn't feeling well and that she'd be resting at her house. He gets up from off the bench and goes to answer the door, revealing Chloe. An annoyed look appears on his face)

Eddie: "What are you doing here, Chloe?"

Chloe: "Can I come in?"

Eddie: (shrugs) "What for?"

Chloe: "To talk."

Eddie: (scoffs) "I think we said everything that needed to be said last night, don't you?"

Chloe: (sighs) "Okay, last night wasn't my proudest moment."

Eddie: (tilts his head) "Oh, you mean when you promised to help me entertain our guests and then decided to leave to pose for your photographers or how about when you embarrassed yourself by being jealous of Loren? Am I missing anything, Chloe?"

(Chloe moves past Eddie so she can go into his apartment and sets her purse down on the chair next to the piano. Eddie shuts the door and turns around with an angry look on his face)

Eddie: "Did I say you could come in?"

(Chloe turns around and faces Eddie, who walks to her)

Chloe: "What we need to say doesn't need an audience, like your doorman."

Eddie: "You mean Jeffrey? Don't talk about him like that. He's nice, respectful, and knows when to be discreet."

Chloe: (waves her hand around) "Okay, well, whatever."

Eddie: (folds his arms) "And, besides, you didn't have any problems broadcasting our fight in front of everyone at the club."

Chloe: "Okay, so it wasn't my proudest moment."

(Chloe goes to Eddie, trying to put her arms around him, but he breaks free from her grasp and walks away)

Chloe: "Eddie, I'm sorry! I-I miss you. I didn't mean to hurt you. What can I do to fix this?"

(Eddie goes to sit on his couch and Chloe goes to the couch to sit down next to him. Eddie, who's resting his elbows on his thighs, puts his head in his hands and sighs deeply. He shakes his head before raising his head and looks at Chloe)

Eddie: "There's nothing you can do to fix it, Chloe. We've been having problems for awhile. I thought we could overcome it, but we can't."

Chloe: (nods) "Yes, we can. I love you and you love me. All we need is love."

Eddie: "Not if we don't even have that anymore."

Chloe: (surprised) "You-You can't be serious." (chuckles) "You know I don't like it when you joke like this."

(Eddie looks at Chloe directly in the eyes)

Eddie: "I'm not joking. And yes, I am serious. I-I'm tired of fighting the photographers for your attention. I'm tired of you brushing people off, like our guests."

Chloe: "Is that what this is all about? Our guests? If it means that much to you, I'll personally apologize to them."

Eddie: "That has nothing to do with it and you know it."

Chloe: (sighs) "Okay. Then what is it about?"

Eddie: "The reality is…" (sighs) "…it's not working out anymore. I-I think it's best if we end it."

Chloe: "You can't be serious."

Eddie: (nods) "Yeah, I am serious."

(Chloe gets up from the couch angrily and looks at Eddie)

Chloe: (scoffs) "This is all because of that high schooler, isn't it?"

Eddie: (clearly) "You know damn well she has a name."

Chloe: (rolls her eyes) "Okay, Loren Tate. Miss Perfect."

(Eddie gets up off the couch and angrily looks at Chloe)

Eddie: "No, she's not perfect. No one's perfect. But I'll tell you one thing: she's definitely more mature than you're being right now."

Chloe: (scoffs) "How am I being immature?"

Eddie: "The way you're acting right now. For someone who's 22 years old, you're not showing very much maturity."

(Chloe puts her hands on her hips)

Chloe: "Oh, yeah, and Miss-High-Schooler is?"

Eddie: "Right now, she's showing A LOT more maturity than you. And you wonder what I see in her?"

Chloe: (scoffs a little, shaking her head) "What you do, I'll never know."

Eddie: (counts, using his fingers) "One….she shows compassion for others..." (looking at Chloe) "Even when they don't deserve it. Two…she makes time for others even when she's busy."

Chloe: "And you think I don't?"

Eddie: (laughs in amazement) "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Chloe: "Okay, maybe we should take a break and think about things."

Eddie: (shakes his head) "No, I think we're way past that. The truth of the matter is, I'm done. And if you were really honest with yourself, you'd feel the same way."

Chloe: (shakes her head) "No, I disagree. I think our relationship is still salvageable. I'm willing to work on it."

Eddie: (shakes his head) "Yeah, well, I'm not."

(Eddie walks to the door and opens it. He stands by it and looks at Chloe)

Eddie: "We're done. You can leave now."

Chloe: (shakes her head) "No, this isn't over."

Eddie: (nods) "Yes, it is. Sooner you can accept it the sooner you can move on."

(Chloe walks up to Eddie)

Chloe: "I will NEVER move on. You are it for me, Eddie."

Eddie: "Yeah, well, you're not for me. Please leave. I won't ask you again."

(Chloe leaves angrily and Eddie closes the door behind her. As Chloe's walking to the elevator, she angrily vents)

Chloe: "This isn't over. Not by a long shot. Damn you, Loren Tate."

(Chloe gets in the elevator)

Chloe: "Damn you to hell."

(Chloe presses a button and then waits for the elevator to ding)

Chloe: "I'll get my revenge on you, little girl, if it's the last thing I do."

(The elevator closes with Chloe looking furious)

**So, what did you think of the chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. Again, I apologize for the wait regarding the last time I posted, but I was sick with the flu. I hope you understand. I know some of you have wanted Eddie to dump Chloe's ass for awhile. You got your wish! Lol. But, as you can tell from the ending, Chloe is not going away quietly. What do you think her plan is? I also know a few of you have been asking what's going on between Loren and Trent. A few of you have PM'd me, asking me if he raped her. As you can tell from this chapter, that part of the story was revealed. In case you were wondering, I plan on going more into Trent and Loren's history as to why he is the way he is and why he treats Loren like that. I hope you will be patient with me as I continue to explore it. Everything will be revealed I promise, but not all right away. I feel it's better to reveal details as the chapters go so everything's not all revealed at once, you know? Feel free to ask your questions in a review and let me know what you thought as I love to hear from you. I hope you will continue to review this story. Thank you for those who review/follow/fave! Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, everyone! I apologize for taking so long to post another chapter, but at the end of the week, I had a death in the family and I needed some time to grieve for that. Plus, it's Easter weekend so I was with my family. I appreciate all of you who have reviewed/followed/favorite this story. It means so much that you continue on 'Leddie's' journey. I know some of you have expressed your frustrations on Loren's dilemma regarding Trent's continuously raping her and you want her to tell someone. I assure you there will be some big reveals as the chapters go. I appreciate your patience and I promise you that Loren will tell someone about her secret. Who she tells and what happens: it will be shown shortly. I love hearing from you so I hope you will continue to review. I do my best to answer or respond to your PMs and if I miss anyone, I apologize. Please know that I read them all. Some questions you have I'm unable to answer them as they are part of the story being told. But I don't mind at all listening. I don't own Hollywood Heights or the characters, just my own stories. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 13**

(Loren is in her room working on another song she's been trying to write. She softly hums to herself and she plays some keys on her keyboard. She thinks to herself as she writes down lyrics. All of a sudden, her phone beeps. She loses her concentration when she hears her phone. She looks at her phone and notices she got a text from Eddie. A big smile spreads across her face as she presses the 'see message' button on her phone)

Loren,

'Hey there. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you until now. I thought I'd let you rest being you weren't feeling well last night. But I wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you feeling better? Send me a text when you're feeling up to it.'

Eddie

(Loren smiles as she reads the text. He is so thoughtful, she thinks to herself. She replies to Eddie's text)

Eddie,

'Hi. It's totally fine I haven't heard from you until now. Thank you so much for worrying about me. I'm feeling much better. I hope I didn't put a damper on your night? I'm just in my room working on another song.'

Loren

(Loren puts her phone down and looks back on her keyboard and her notebook that has her song on, well, what she has written down so far. About 5 minutes later, her phone beeps again. She has a confused look on her face, wondering who's texting her. When she grabs her phone and looks who's sending her another text, she shakes her head and laughs. She notices she got another text from Eddie. She presses the 'see message' button)

Loren,

'I'm glad you're feeling better. You had me worried when I didn't hear from you until now. Your mom said you'd text when you could, but I figured she was busy. I'm looking forward to hanging out with you again. Let me know when you're free and I'll stop by and pick you up.'

Eddie

(Loren squeals when she read the last 2 sentences from Eddie. She decides to call him instead of exchanging a million texts. She goes to her contacts and finds Eddie's name. She goes to his number and presses 'dial'. It rings 3 times before Eddie picks up)

Eddie: (cheerfully) "Hey, beautiful."

Loren: (cheerfully) "Hey, yourself."

Eddie: "I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I? When I texted you the first time?"

Loren: "No. No. You didn't. You're fine."

Eddie: (chuckles) "Good. I know we just talked last night, but I missed hearing your voice."

Loren: (laughs) "Oh, really? Oh, you're so sweet! If it means anything, I missed hearing your voice, as well."

Eddie: "Really? Awesome! Ha-ha. I knew I was irresistible!"

Loren: (jokingly) "Oh, yes, you're so irresistible that I was fantasizing about you all night in my dreams!"

Eddie: "Oooh, what were the dreams about? I mean, what were in the fantasizes?"

Loren: (gasps) "Like I'd ever tell you!"

Eddie: (laughs) "Oh, come on! You can't leave me hanging! You just said you were dreaming about me!"

Loren: "Hmmm. Maybe I'll tell you someday. Maybe I won't. If you behave, maybe I'll reveal one sometime."

Eddie: (sighs jokingly in defeat) "I'm not gonna get anything out of you, am I?"

Loren: "Nope. Mm-mm. Sorry. You minus well give up, Duran."

Eddie: (sighs deeply) "Okay, if you insist."

(They both laugh)

Eddie: "So, seriously, though, do you have any special plans today?"

Loren: "No. All I was gonna do was work on a new song."

Eddie: "You have any homework for tomorrow?"

Loren: "Nope. Melissa and I finished before we went to the MK. So, I am good to go. Why?"

Eddie: "Well, if you want to, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

Loren: "Seriously? I mean, really?"

Eddie: "Yeah. I mean, if you don't want to-."

Loren: "No! Of course I want to! Ha-ha."

Eddie: (laughs) "Great! I was hoping you'd say yes."

Loren: "What did you have in mind?"

Eddie: "Well, I thought I'd come get you and we could come back to my place and hang out. Who knows? Maybe you'll inspire me again."

Loren: (chuckles) "You mean, like I did on the hill at our spot?"

Eddie: (laughs) "Yeah. And, if it's okay with your mom, I could take you out for supper. Unless you don't want to? If you didn't, I perfectly understand."

Loren: "I would love to go out to eat with you! I'm sure mom would be okay with it. But to make you feel better, I'll text you in a little bit after I ask her."

Eddie: "Sounds like a plan."

Loren: "But, um, I have a question for you regarding you taking me out for supper."

Eddie: "Okay? Go ahead."

Loren: (nervously) "A-Are we just casually going out to eat or is this something else? I mean, I-I thought you were dating Chloe? I-I'm sorry if I'm sounding nosy. I just didn't want any miscommunication."

Eddie: "No. No. You're fine. You have every right to ask. I'll respond to your Chloe question first."

Loren: "Okay."

Eddie: "I broke up with Chloe. It just wasn't working out."

Loren: (sincerely) "I'm sorry, Eddie. I know you really cared for her."

Eddie: "Yeah, you're right. I did. But the last couple of months and then from last night, I realized that she changed. I was trying to save the relationship, but I realized it just couldn't be saved."

Loren: "How did she react to that?"

Eddie: "She was upset, which I expected. She thought the relationship was salvageable, but unfortunately it wasn't and I told her that."

Loren: "I can just imagine how well that went."

Eddie: (scoffs) "Yeah, it didn't. And to top it off, she blamed you."

Loren: (confused) "Me?"

Eddie: "She thinks you took me away. But, of course, I told her you didn't."

Loren: (sighs) "Eddie, I'm sorry. I never meant to come between you two if I did."

Eddie: (sincerely) "Hey. Hey. Listen to me, okay? You did nothing wrong. The relationship I had with Chloe…it just ran its course. Please don't blame yourself because I don't."

Loren: "Okay."

Eddie: "Good." (chuckles softly) "Now, to answer your other question regarding supper. I'm assuming from the way you asked your question…you're wondering if it's a date? If I'm asking you out?"

Loren: (nervously) "T-To be honest…yeah, I guess I was wondering if it was a date. I wasn't sure if that's what you were implying."

Eddie: (chuckles softly) "Yeah, I can understand your confusion. And yes, I am asking you out. I know I didn't say it right so I'm gonna change that."

Loren: (chuckles) "Okay."

Eddie: (clears his throat) "Loren Tate, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me tonight? Now, before you answer…just in case you're wondering, I know tomorrow you have school, so I would make sure you got home at whatever time you and your mom feel comfortable with. It can be 8pm for all I care." (chuckles) "I just want to be with you. If you need to discuss the details with your mom, that's perfectly okay. You can call me or text me. I want you to know and your mom to know that you're in good hands."

Loren: "Oh, Eddie, I know I would be. And I know my mom would think so, too. You're the kindest, sweetest guy I've ever met. I trust you with my life."

Eddie: "I'm glad you think so and I hope your mom feels the same way."

Loren: "If she doesn't, trust me, I would be having a very long lecture with her."

Eddie: (laughs) "Okay. Well, ask her and send me a text or call me."

Loren: "I'll call you in a half hour, okay?"

Eddie: "Sounds good."

(They say their goodbyes and Loren smiles, squealing that Eddie asked her out and how thoughtful and respectful he is that he wants Nora's permission. She goes into the living room where Nora is at. Nora asked her why she's in such a great mood. Loren explains to her mother about her conversation with Eddie and that he asked her out, but he wanted Nora's permission first. Nora is surprised, to say the least. She thought Chloe and Eddie were still dating. Loren explains to her mom that Eddie broke up with Chloe because it wasn't working out. Nora wasn't surprised when Loren said that Chloe blamed her because of the failed relationship and assured Loren she wasn't at fault. It happens where relationships runs its course. When Loren brought up Eddie asking her out, Nora asked her daughter if she was sure it was what she wanted. Loren assured her mom that she did want to go out with Eddie. Nora appreciated the fact that Eddie was asking for permission. Nora reminded Loren that it was a school night, but Loren quickly assured her mother that Eddie was fine at bringing her back home as early as 8pm if that's what Nora preferred. Nora couldn't help but smile at that. She looked at her daughter and could tell Loren was really looking forward to this, so she didn't' want to stand in her way. She told Loren that she could go out with Eddie and that as long as Loren was home by 10pm, Nora has no problems. Loren happily hugged Nora and thanked her. Nora reminded Loren that Eddie better treat her right, but she already knew he would. Loren thanked her mom once more and went back to her room to call Eddie. She dials Eddie's number and he picked up on the third ring like before)

Eddie: (happily) "Hey, beautiful."

Loren: (happily) "Hi, yourself, Mr. Duran."

Eddie: "So, did you talk to your mom?"

Loren: "Yep."

Eddie: "And what's the verdict?"

Loren: "What time are you picking me up?"

Eddie: (confused) "What time am I picking you up?" (getting the hint) "Oh, you mean…? Your mom said yes?"

Loren: (happily) "Yep! I'm all yours today, Eddie Duran!" (laughs) "Mom wants me home by 10pm, but she appreciated that you wanted her approval."

Eddie: "I'm glad. It wouldn't have been right to take you out if we didn't have her permission or if she said no. So, I'm glad she said yes."

Loren: "She knows the same thing I do: you're a sweet, thoughtful, respectful guy."

Eddie: (chuckles softly) "Well, thank you. I guess pops and my mom raised me right."

Loren: (tenderly) "That they did."

Eddie: "Okay. So it's about 2pm right now, so how about I pick you up about 3pm? It'll give you time to get ready." (jokingly) "I know how you ladies are. You take your time getting ready."

Loren: (jokes) "Well, of course! For you, a lady always has to look her best!"

Eddie: (laughs) "Okay. Okay. But, yeah, it'll give me a little time to get ready and also time to drive to the valley and get you."

Loren: "Sounds perfect."

Eddie: "Okay, so I'll see you soon?"

Loren: "You got it, handsome." (chuckles)

(They both laugh and then end the call. Loren excitedly gets off her bed to get ready. Eddie smiles happily as he gets ready for his date with Loren)

**I really hope you liked the chapter! I thought you might like Eddie asking Loren out on a date and making sure to get Nora's permission. Loren may be 18, but he wanted to be respectful, especially since Loren still lives at home and going to school as well as it is on a school night. Please review so I know what you thought of the chapter. I have ideas on how I want the next chapter to go, but I would also loved to hear what you want to see happen. Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow/favorite as I enjoy knowing you love the story! Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for your continued support as I write this story. I appreciate all those that review/follow/favorite. Please keep the reviews coming as I love hearing from you and they help me write better. Happy reading! I don't own any rights to the show. Just my own stories.**

**Chapter 14**

(Loren is busy getting ready for her date with Eddie. She couldn't believe her dream guy was asking her out. She's dreamt of this moment for so long. She's dreamt what she would look like, what he would look like, and what they would do on their date. She admitted she was curious on what Eddie had planned, but she knew it would be perfect because she was with her best friend. Well, after Melissa, that is. She knew Melissa would want all the details about the big date. Of course she would tell her being her and Melissa practically shared everything together. Well, okay, maybe not everything, but almost everything. She didn't know for sure how to dress being she didn't totally know where Eddie was taking her. She knew one place was his penthouse. To be honest, she was always curious on what it looked like, but she knew tonight she would find out. She knew he kept the place clean even though she's never seen it judging by the way he dressed and the way he acted. She figured that was weird for her to think about, but she didn't care being she wouldn't share that particular thought with anyone. She goes to her closet to see what she had to wear for her date with Eddie. She looked at a pair of blue Capri's and a gray shirt that had some designs on it. She picked out a blue opened sweater in case it got chilly where she was at. She put on some blue anklet socks and a pair of gray crocks. It probably wasn't the best choice of an outfit to wear, but being Eddie told her to wear something comfortable, she figured what she was wearing was okay. She looked in front of her big mirror by the closet to see at how she looked. She debated what to do with her hair. Did she want to put it up or did she want to leave it down like she usually does? She thought this time she would put it up. She's never really put her hair up before unless she needed to in Phy Ed, so she thought she'd do something different. Maybe being Eddie's never seen her hair with it up, she'd put it up so she had an idea. She wasn't sure if he'd like it or not being she always had it down. She never thought to ask him if he preferred her hair up or down. Well, she will find out after she saw him. She puts her hair up and puts a clip against it so it stays in place. She felt kinda weird with her hair up, but she thought she'd try something different)

(She found a pair of light blue circle earrings that weren't very big on her ears. She put her cross necklace on. For some reason, whenever she puts the necklace on, she felt protected. She wasn't scared of Eddie at all, but she loved how the cross necklace felt on her. She chose light colored makeup with invisible sparkly lip gloss. She had hoped that Eddie would like what she chose for their evening, but she already knew he would because he always told her she looked beautiful when she looked natural. She appreciated that about him. Usually guys had an opinion on how a girl dressed, but Eddie always had a big smile when he saw her and never complained how she dressed. She knew if he did, he would tell her. Loren sat down at her desk and looked at her reflection in the small mirror. She admitted to herself of feeling a little nervous. Not of how she looked, but of how she felt about Eddie. She's never felt the way she does about Eddie. The way she felt about him, with other guys at school, it's almost like she had to act differently around them because they were preppies, you know, more popular. Loren wasn't exactly the most popular girl at school. She had her friends and she was nice to everyone, even though they usually never deserved it. But she wanted to be mature being she was 18 years old. After all, legally she was an adult. Adriana Masters usually accused Loren of being an immature girl, but she never let it get to her head. She just figured she wasn't always happy with her life, so she wanted to try putting others down. To be honest, Loren felt sorry for Adriana. Because it looked like Adriana tried to put others such as Loren down to make herself feel better. Loren's tried to befriend her, but it was clear it wasn't gonna work)

(Loren knew Cameron, who was in the same grade as her, had a crush on her. She's known for awhile and although she was flattered and thought Cameron was sweet; she just didn't feel the same way towards him. She knew if Cameron had his way, they'd probably be dating. But, she always felt if she gave Cameron a chance, she'd just lead him on and of course she didn't want that. He was a good friend and that's all she could offer him. In her mind, it's always been Eddie)

(As she continues sitting at her desk, she looks at a concert picture of Eddie. She smiles as she admires his smiling face. She picks up the picture and holds it against her chest and briefly closes her eyes and hopes tonight is perfect. But she shakes her head a little and smiles because she already knows it will be. She checked her clock, which showed 2:45pm. Okay, so Eddie was gonna be here in 15 minutes)

Loren: (sighs) "Well, 15 more minutes and Eddie will be here."

(Loren looks at her outfit once more)

Loren: "Well, I hope what I'm wearing is appropriate enough."

(There's a knock at Loren's door)

Loren: "Who is it?" (looking towards her door and she goes to sit down at her desk)

Nora: "It's your mother, honey. Can I come in or are you still getting ready?"

Loren: "Oh, you can come in, mom. I'm all done."

(Nora opens the door and closes it behind her and pulls up an extra chair that Loren has in her room and sits next to her daughter)

Nora: "So, are you ready for your big date?"

Loren: (nervously) "Ready as I'll ever be."

(Nora picks up on her daughter's nervousness and grows concerned)

Nora: "Honey, are you okay?"

Loren: "Yeah, I'm fine." (chuckles nervously)

Nora: (shakes her head) "No, you're not. I can tell when something's wrong." (tilts her head, concerned) "What is it, sweetie?"

Loren: "I'm…" (sighs deeply) "I'm just so nervous for my date."

Nora: (confused) "But why? I mean, you have known Eddie for a little while now and every time I see you with him, you look comfortable. Why is today any different?"

Loren: (gives her mom a look) "Mom, come on! You know why. It's my first date with Eddie. Yes, I've known him for awhile, but it's different now. Wh-What if I don't measure up to his old girlfriends? He was with Chloe for a whole year."

Nora: (scoffs a little) "Yeah, and look how that turned out."

Loren: (rolls her eyes) "Okay, true. But what if I 'm boring to him? I mean, something about Chloe must have excited him if he was with her for so long, right?"

(Nora looks at Loren seriously)

Nora: "Loren, I want you to look at me and listen to me, okay?"

(Loren looks at her mother and nods)

Nora: "You are a beautiful young woman who has a lot to offer. You're funny, respectful, and you're fun to be around. I know for a fact that Eddie sees this as well. You know why? Because of the way he looks at you. Honey, I've seen the way he looks at you and it's not just friendship. I saw last night at the MK how Chloe treats him and how he felt about her. He really cared for her and she broke his heart. I've seen the way he looks at you and you know what I see?" (smiles) "Love. I'm pretty sure he's never said the words to you yet, and that's okay because he just broke up with Chloe. But I can pretty much guarantee that he feels more for you than he did for Chloe Carter."

(Loren can't help but smile a little from what Nora just said. She really needed to hear this and was so glad it was her mom telling her)

Loren: "Really? You really think he feels that way towards me?"

Nora: (smiles & points out) "You know he does. I think you just needed a little reassurance."

Loren: (chuckles softly) "That's true." (smiles) "Thanks, mom. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

Nora: (hugging Loren) "Anytime, honey. Anytime."

(All of a sudden, the front door bell rings. Nora and Loren break free and look at each other and Nora smiles)

Nora: "I bet I know who that is."

Loren: (laughs) "I'm sure I know who it is, too!"

(Loren and Nora get up off t heir chairs and walk to the front door. Loren stands in the living room in front of the couch as Nora opens the door, revealing Eddie)

Nora: (cheerfully) "Hi, Eddie!"

Eddie: (smiles) "Hi, Nora. How are you?"

Nora: (hugging Eddie) "I'm well. And you?"

Eddie: (chuckles) "I'm doing great. I've been waiting for 3 o'clock to come since getting off the phone from asking Loren out."

Nora: (laughs) "Oh, trust me, you're not the only one!"

(Eddie looks at Nora weirdly. Nora points to Loren, as if answering his weird look. He stares at Loren, trying to take in how great she looks)

Loren: (nervously) "Do I look okay? I wasn't sure what to wear."

Eddie: (smiles) "You look perfect."

(Eddie walks to Loren as she takes a look at his outfit. He's wearing a dark blue buttoned up shirt with a two small pockets on the left and right side and tan pants and has an earring in his right ear and for shoes, black boots that goes up to the top of his ankles)

Loren: "You cleaned up pretty nice as well."

Eddie: (laughs) "Well, thank you." (chuckles nervously) "To be honest, I was trying to figure out what to wear."

Loren: (laughs) "If it helps, I was trying to figure out what to wear, too."

(Eddie notices Loren has her hair up, which she picks up on)

Loren: "Oh, is this okay? I wasn't sure whether to put it up or not." (touching her hair)

Eddie: (shakes his head) "You look beautiful."

Loren: (smiles) "Thank you."

Eddie: "Are you ready?"

Loren: (nods) "Yep." (chuckles softly) "Ready as I'll ever be."

(Eddie tenderly takes Loren's hand into his and leads her to the front door. When he opens the door, he looks back at Nora)

Eddie: "Don't worry. She's in good hands."

Nora: (smiles & shakes her head) "I'm not worried in the slightest. I trust you, Eddie."

(Eddie smiles and nods in repliance. Loren briefly smiles at her mom before leaving, shutting the door behind her. Eddie walks Loren to his black blazer and to the passenger side. As he opens the door, he blocks her from going in, concerning her)

Loren: "What? Is everything okay?"

Eddie: (shakes his head) "Not quite."

(Before Loren can ask him what's wrong, he puts his hands behind her head and takes the clip out of her hair, letting her hair fall to her back. He uses his hands and adjusts her hand a little so it's neatly against her back)

Eddie: (smiles) "_Now_ everything is okay. Perfect in fact."

Loren: (chuckles softly) "I take it you like my hair better down?"

Eddie: (shakes his head) "Every time I've seen you, I've always seen your hair down, so I know that's how you prefer it. I want you to feel comfortable and I got the impression you were wearing your hair up because you thought I liked it better that way."

(Loren lowers her head a little, as if trying to understand)

Loren: "And you don't."

Eddie: (smiles) "However you like your hair, that's how I like it. I can tell you like it down, so that's how I prefer it."

(Eddie gently touches Loren's hair, sliding his hands up and down her soft hair)

Eddie: "I want you happy and not trying to change anything about yourself to make me happy. As long as you're happy, babe, I'm happy." (smiles) "Okay?"

Loren: (smiles) "Okay." (shakes her head) "You're such a great guy. How did I get to lucky to have found you?"

Eddie: (shakes his head, smiling) "No, I'm the lucky one."

(Eddie than places a soft kiss on her cheek and then looks back at Loren)

Eddie: "Are you ready?"

Loren: (smiles & nods) "I was born ready."

(They both laugh. Eddie helps her in the blazer and then goes on his side and gets in as they drive away)

**I hope you liked the chapter! I was a little unsure of how I wanted this chapter to go, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and also in your review, please let me know if there's anything specific you want to see happen on their first date and I will take it into consideration as I write the next chapter. If I use any of your ideas, I will personally thank you in the 'Author's Note' at the beginning or end of the chapter. Please review/follow/favorite and enjoy the story! Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTE Part 2:

Hello, again. I know I sent you this Author's Note last night, but I made a mistake in the polls I did earlier. I don't know who voted in my Liason and Quiz polls so far, so I'm posting this Author's Note again to let you know that those of you who voted, if you could please vote one more time as I deleted the previous polls. I accidentally submitted the wrong song titles with one of the couples, so I'm deleting the Author's Note I posted last night for the current Quiz/Liason chapters and I'm posting this again so you are aware of everything. I apologize for any confusion and I appreciate your patience in this. The rules still apply for my previous poll so nothing changed. Just the song titles for my possible stories for Liason/Quiz. One thing I wanted to bring up is I received a 'guest' review late last night bashing me for my Liason story. They don't like Liason. I just wanted to say I completely understand that not everyone likes Quiz or Liason, but what I DO ask is you respect that others do. I am not a JaSam fan, but I don't have any problems with other stories/writers on the couple. I respect that JaSam is popular and I ask that you respect that Liason/Quiz is also popular. Thanks for listening. I added a few things in this Author's Note, but I will leave it up to you whether you want to read it. Also, I received a review from a girl saying she loved General Hospital and is enjoying the Sabrina/Patrick storyline and she asked me to write a story on them. I believe her name was Adaora. I apologize if I misspelled the name. My question for you is, if I DO write a story on Patrick Drake/Sabrina Santiago, would you guys read it and would you review on it? I don't want to write a story on the possible couple if no one will read it or leave a review. Please review or PM me and let me know on this. I enjoy the possible couple as well, but won't write about them if I don't have any readers. Thank you.

I know you were expecting Chapter 15 of Hollywood Heights. The reason I haven't posted any chapters yet is because I'm trying to think of the best way to write Eddie and Loren's first day and any possible things added. I got your reviews and I have some ideas on how the next chapter should go, but I didn't want to leave you hanging, so I wrote this so you know what was going on. I haven't forgotten the story; just need time to write the chapter as well as my other stories. I hope you understand and you will be patient with me. For those of you that are following me, I appreciate that and hope the next chapter lives up to your satisfaction.

In the meantime, I am currently asking for your opinion on something. I don't know if any of you watch the soap opera General Hospital, but I am having the same problem with my Liason couple (Jason and Elizabeth on GH) so this note will be posted on that story as well. I haven't forgotten 'Leddie', but I need time to write all my stories. I posted a poll for both my GH couples and it's on my profile page. One for Quiz and one for Liason. The poll will be on song titles. There will be 6 for Quiz and 6 for Liason and I'm hoping you will participate in it. The top 3 picks of your choice will tell me which ones you like the most. So basically, there will be 6 choices to choose from and you can choose up to 3. I hope you will choose more than one so I have an idea on what you like. Something I just thought of now….I haven't had a chance to research any songs for 'Leddie' yet, but please also let me know in a review if you are interested in reading one-shots or short stories (if it's a short story, it would only be a few chapters) of 'Leddie' based on the song titles I come up in. I will choose song titles I think are appropriate for the couple and I will do a poll on 'Leddie' as well. I'm not sure how many choices I will have yet as I just thought of it now.

I hope you will review or PM or both and let me know what you think of everything I said and about the polls. I will take everything you suggest into consideration and I thank you for listening and taking part in it. The Liason and Quiz polls and even 'Leddie' (if you want me to as well, but it will take time to come up with songs, so please be patient with that) is on my profile page so I hope you will consider voting and letting me know what you think. With all my polls and short stories/one shots, I hope you will consider reading them and leaving a review. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to PM me and I will do my best to answer them. Thank you.

silverbellbaby


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Thank you all who continue to stick by me as I write this story. I've been writing other stories besides this one, so that's why it took me awhile to update. I also needed time to write a few chapters. I received all of your reviews and PMs on what you would like to see have happen. The two ideas that stood out the most was Loren telling Eddie about Trent and then Eddie and Loren sharing their first kiss. I will tell you this: one of them will happen by the end of the date. I won't say which one as I want to surprise you. Their date starts with this chapter and will end on the next one. I hope it lives up to your satisfaction. I want to give a BIG thank you to those who have followed/favorite this story. It means more to me than you'll ever know. Please keep the reviews coming! I don't own any rights to the show or characters just my own stories.**

**Chapter 16**

(Eddie and Loren are in Eddie's blazer. Eddie tells her what he has planned is a surprise, but Loren playfully keeps trying to get a few hints out of him)

Loren: "Please, Eddie? Just one little hint?"

Eddie: (shakes his head & chuckles) "Mm-mm. Nope. You're not getting anything out of me."

Loren: (chuckles) "I can't believe you won't even give me one hint!"

Eddie: (chuckles) "Okay. I'll give you one hint."

(Loren stares at him with anticipation)

Eddie: "I'm giving you a night you'll never forget. Especially when you're going out with a major rockstar."

Loren: (sighs & shakes her head) "Your rockstar status doesn't mean anything to me. I thought you knew that."

(Eddie looks at Loren and can tell she's being sincere. He takes one of her hands into his and holds it tightly)

Eddie: (smiles softly) "I see it every time I'm with you. With all of my past girlfriends, they usually only cared about my popularity in the business."

Loren: (looks at Eddie sadly) "Even Chloe?"

(Eddie sighs deeply before looking at Loren and nods)

Eddie: "Yeah. I thought that she was different. Until the last 3 months or so, she was always there for me and didn't care as much for the photographers." (chuckles lightly) "I guess she showed her true colors last night. I'm just glad I saw her for who she really was before I got in too deep."

Loren: (confused) "What do you mean?"

(Eddie looks at Loren and wonders if he should tell her, but she nods a little at him, as if telling him to continue what he was saying)

Eddie: "I loved her. I loved her so much. I thought we were gonna be together forever."

(Eddie shakes his head and scoffs lightly)

Eddie: "But I should've known that wasn't gonna happen. Half the time I spent with her, it's like she would've rather have been somewhere else. She gave me all these hints about our future together, but she was mostly talking about her future in my life."

Loren: "You mean about what she could get out of it."

(Eddie looks at Loren before paying attention to the road again)

Eddie: (nods) "Exactly. You know, usually when couples discuss their future, they sound so happy about it and for awhile I was. But, after awhile, I noticed she was making it about her."

Loren: "In my opinion, she should've included you in those plans. I mean, being you two were talking about your future."

Eddie: (scoffs) "Yeah." (looking at Loren) "Why couldn't I have met you first? You're so full of life and you always see the good in people…" (rolls his eyes) "…even when they don't deserve it."

Loren: "I'm guessing you're referring to Chloe?"

Eddie: "You've shown her so much compassion. More than she deserves."

Loren: (smiles a little) "I guess that's how my mom raised me. She raised me to think of thers and treat them the way I'd want to be treated." (shakes her head) "I know it's silly."

Eddie: (shakes his head) "No, it's not. I admire that about you." (smiles a little) "My mom taught me the same thing. My dad, too, of course. But there's always something about a mother's voice, you know?"

Loren: (smiles & nods) "Yeah, I know. Sometimes, I feel like I'd be lost if I didn't have my mom to guide me through things in life. I know that probably sounds immature of me considering I'm 18, but…"

Eddie: (shakes his head) "No, I don't think that at all. I think it's cool your mom is there for you." (sighs sadly) "I wish my mom was still alive."

Loren: "I-If you don't mind me asking, what happened? If you don't want to talk about it, I-I completely understand, Eddie."

Eddie: (shakes his head & smiles a little) "No, you're fine. I want to tell you, but let's get back to my place first. We're here, by the way."

(Loren looks around with a puzzled look on her face)

Loren: "'Here'? Where's 'here'?"

Eddie: (laughs) "We're in the parking lot at my condo."

Loren: (surprised) "W-We are?"

Eddie: (nods) "Yeah. I know you've never been here yet, so I wanted to show you what it looks like. Besides…" (smirks) "…I'm sure you've always wondered what it looked like."

Loren: (shakes her head) "No. I knew you'd show me eventually."

(Eddie playfully gives her a look like he doesn't believe her)

Loren: (rolls her eyes & laughs) "Okay. Okay. I've wanted to see your place since practically we saw each other." (sincerely) "But, seeing your place, Eddie, was not a high priority. I enjoy hanging out with you, not what you have to offer."

(Eddie takes Loren's hand into his and kisses it, making her blush)

Eddie: (smiles tenderly) "That's one of the things I love…"

(Eddie catches himself before finishing his sentence. He wanted to finish it, but he didn't want to overwhelm Loren with his confession. He shakes his head a little before smiling at her again)

Eddie: "I-I meant, that's one of the things I like about you."

Loren: (chuckles) "Well, I'm glad you like more than one thing about me."

Eddie: (smiles) "I could tell you all the things I like about you, but you'd be with me all night."

Loren: "Hmmm…" (thinks aloud) "…that's not a bad idea."

(Eddie looks at her surprised)

Eddie: "W-What?"

(Loren playfully slaps Eddie's shoulder and laughs)

Loren: "I'm just kidding!"

Eddie: "Oh." (laughs) "Yeah, I-I knew that."

Loren: (playfully) "Uh-huh. Sure you did."

Eddie: (laughs) "I did!"

Loren: "Okay. Okay. Whatever you say, Mr. Duran. Well, I would race you upstairs to your place, but being I've never been there…"

Eddie: (chuckles) "Okay. Let's go. I'll show you where my hideout is."

Loren: "I thought that was our spot on the hill? Your hideout, I mean."

Eddie: (shakes his head) "Okay. Okay. I'll show you where my second hideout is."

Loren: (playfully) "What would you do without me, Mr. Eddie Duran?"

Eddie: (admittedly) "I don't know. But I definitely don't want to find out."

Loren: (smiles) "Aw, I didn't know you cared so much! You're so sweet!"

Eddie: (tenderly) "I more than care about you, Loren."

(Loren looks at Eddie with a surprised look. Eddie realizes he said too much too fast again and quickly changes the subject)

Eddie: "Come on, Miss Tate. Let's head up!"

Loren: (laughs) "Okay! Let's go!"

(They go into the building and onto the elevator. When they get on Eddie's floor, the elevator opens. A guy sees Eddie and Loren come out of the elevator and greets them)

Jeffrey: "Hello, Mr. Duran."

Eddie: (smiles) "Hi, Jeffrey. How's it going?"

Jeffrey: (smiles & nods) "All well. And yourself?"

(Eddie looks at Loren and then back at Jeffrey and smiles)

Eddie: "Perfect."

(Loren blushes when she realizes Eddie's referring to her while he responded to Jeffrey's question)

Eddie: (to Jeffrey) "This is Loren. Loren Tate."

Jeffrey: (smiles & nods) "Nice to meet you, Loren." (shaking her hand)

Loren: (smiles) "Nice to meet you, too, Jeffrey. Eddie speaks very highly of you. I can see why now."

Jeffrey: (smiles) "I'm glad he's happy with my work here."

Eddie: (nods) "You're doing excellent, Jeffrey."

Jeffrey: (nods appreciatively) "Thank you, sir."

Eddie: (shakes his head) "Aw, Jeffrey. I told you. You can call me Eddie."

Jeffrey: (chuckles) "That may take me a little time to get used to, but I'll try."

Eddie: (chuckles) "No problem." (to Loren) "You ready?"

Loren: (nods) "Yep." (to Jeffrey) "Nice to meet you, Jeffrey."

Jeffrey: (smiles) "You, too, Loren."

(Eddie points Loren in the direction of his front door. Jeffrey signals for Eddie to come to him, which he does. Jeffrey points for Eddie to come closer, which he does)

Jeffrey: (whispers) "She's a keeper, Mr. Duran. I mean, Eddie." (chuckles softly)

Eddie: (nods & whispers) "I agree with you, Jeffrey."

(Jeffrey and Eddie pat each other on the back before Eddie goes to his front door and unlocks it. He opens the door and turns on the light and lets Loren in. She stands still at first and looks in front of her and her jaws drop. She turns around to look at Eddie, who closes the door behind him)

Loren: "This place is amazing!'

Eddie: (laughs) "I'm glad you like it. Go ahead, take a look around."

(Loren looks around. She looks at the piano and admires it)

Loren: "Beautiful piano."

Eddie: (smiles) "Thank you. I got it when I first moved in. Pops helped me pick it out."

Loren: (nods) "You both have excellent taste."

Eddie: (smiles) "Thanks."

(Loren notices his bookshelves and admires all of his books. Eddie can tells Loren's fascinated by them and goes to her)

Loren: "I love the fact that you're so into books."

Eddie: "My mom read me stories all the time when I was growing up. Well, until she got sick and couldn't anymore and then my dad would read to me."

(Loren comforts Eddie by putting her hand around his neck and rubs it)

Loren: "I'm so sorry, Eddie. I can only imagine what it's like to lose your mother."

Eddie: (nods) "Yeah, it was hard. Dad and I, we helped each other through it. Of course, there are days where it's hard. Especially on her birthday. I-I think it's harder on dad."

Loren: "It's gotta be hard on you, too."

Eddie: "I admit that I-I see a little of my mom in yours. Does that seem weird to you?"

Loren: (shakes her head) "No, not at all." (smiles) "I think it's sweet. I like your dad, as well."

Eddie: "Do you get along with your dad?"

Loren: (nods & shrugs) "Yeah. I mean, sure."

Eddie: "I noticed at the MK you didn't really talk to your dad. You two seemed a little distant."

Loren: "Oh, uh, I guess when you're a teenager, you feel more comfortable with your mom than your dad."

Eddie: "That's true, I guess. I'm glad you're feeling better, by the way. It-It breaks my heart to see you in pain. Like that night on the hill when I saw you crying."

Loren: (smiles nervously) "Yeah, I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't want you to see me like that."

(Loren tries to walk away a little, but Eddie takes her hand and gently pulls her back to him)

Eddie: "Hey, NEVER apologize for showing me your emotions. I'm here for you, Loren, always." (shakes his head) "I don't care if it's three in the morning, you can call or text me anytime." (smiles a little) "And now that you know where I live, you can come visit me anytime. If you're not sure on the directions, I'd be more than happy to have my driver pick you up. Well, except when you're in school, of course."

(Loren laughs at his last comment. She smiles and shakes her head. Eddie chuckles and asks her what she's thinking)

Loren: "Just when I couldn't like you any more…"

(Eddie stares at her)

Eddie: "Don't worry, the feeling is mutual. I know this is only our first date, but…" (sighs deeply) "I've never had these kinds of feeling for someone so quickly."

Loren: (shakes her head) "Me, either. I've had little crushes before on guys at school, but they don't hold a candle to you. I've never met anyone like you before."

Eddie: (shakes his head) "Neither have I. With Chloe, I've never had feelings this intense." (scoffs lightly) "Not even during the year we were dating. There's…"

(Eddie looks down closing his eyes briefly. Loren gently lifts his chin up with her fingers so they're looking into each others eyes)

Loren: "Keep going."

(Loren and Eddie look at each other's lips, wanting to kiss them so badly)

Eddie: "There's never been another girl that I've felt this strongly for…until I met you."

Loren: (nods) "I feel the same way. You're the first guy I've ever felt this way before."

(Eddie turns his head a little, surprised)

Eddie: "No one before?"

Loren: (shakes her head) "No one important."

(They lean forward a little, their bodies inches away from each other, still looking into the others eyes)

Eddie: "I-I was afraid a little…" (chuckles nervously) "Okay, make that a lot, that you didn't feel the same way."

(Loren puts her hand on Eddie's cheek. He closes his eyes to feel her soft hand. He opens his eyes and stares at her)

Loren: "How could you not know how I feel about you? Ever since the day I saw you on the hill, I've felt so strongly for you."

Eddie: (surprised) "Y-You…You did?"

Loren: (chuckles softly) "You know I did. Even when I didn't come out and say it, all you had to do was look in my eyes and you'd know."

(Eddie shakes his head but staying in eye contact with Loren)

Eddie: "I knew there was something special about you when I first saw you. Your eyes. Your smile. Your lips."

Loren: "What about them?"

Eddie: "They're perfect. I could stare at them forever."

(Eddie leans in closer. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, his house phone rings. They both pull back)

Loren: "Uh…um…your phone's ringing."

Eddie: (deeply sighs) "Yeah, I know. Damn it."

(Eddie turns around and mutters something under his breath before going to his phone and answers it)

Eddie: (annoyingly) "Hello?"

Jeffrey: "Sorry, Eddie. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Eddie: (sighs) "No, it's okay, Jeffrey. What's up?"

Jeffrey: "I know you said to tell you if Miss Carter came by."

Eddie: (nods) "Okay."

Jeffrey: "She's here in the hallway. I told her you don't want to see her, but she said she won't leave until you speak with her."

Eddie: (scoffs) "Really?"

Jeffrey: "Do you want me to throw her out? I can."

(At first, Eddie was gonna have Jeffrey throw Chloe out, but then he gets an idea)

Eddie: (shakes his head) "No, Jeffrey, you can send her in."

Jeffrey: "Are you sure, Mr. Duran?"

Eddie: (smirks) "Absolutely."

(Eddie puts down the phone and looks at Loren)

Eddie:" Hope you don't mind a little company."

Loren: (confused) "Who?"

Eddie: (smiles) "Chloe."

Loren: (leans back a little) "C-Chloe? I-I don't understand. I thought you hated her?"

Eddie: (nods) "Oh, I do. But she seems to have it in the back of her brain I still have feelings for her. I think it's time to prove to her I'm over her."

Loren: (half smiles) "Do I dare ask how you're gonna do that?"

Eddie: (teasingly) "Play along?"

Loren: (shakes her head & smiles) "What the heck?"

(There's a knock at Eddie's front door. He clears his throat and opens the door, revealing Chloe)

Eddie: "Chloe."

(Chloe goes in a little)

Chloe: "Eddie, we need to talk."

(Chloe sees Loren and looks at Eddie angrily)

Chloe: "What the hell is she doing here?"

Eddie: "Oh, you mean my girlfriend?"

Chloe: (scoffs) "I highly doubt she's your girlfriend, Eddie. You couldn't have moved on that quickly."

Eddie: "Oh, trust me, you're easy to move on from, Chloe."

(Eddie walks to Loren and puts his arm around her. Chloe turns around to face Loren and Eddie and walks to them)

Chloe: (folds her arms) "I'm sure she's just using you because you're a famous rock star."

Eddie: (shakes his head) "No, that'd be you." (pointing at Chloe) "You see, unlike you, Loren doesn't care about my rock star status."

Chloe: (scoffs) "I do not!"

Loren: (glares at Chloe) "Really, Chloe? Don't you remember last night at the MK when you couldn't tear yourself away from the photographers? You were pretty into them."

Eddie: "Yeah, and you used our relationship to get them more interested in you." (looks at Loren) "Something Loren would never do."

(Eddie looks back at Chloe and holds Loren even tighter)

Chloe: (scoffs) "You watch, Eddie. Miss-high-schooler will turn against you so quick your head will spin."

Eddie: "You mean, like you did. Uh-uh. Sorry. You couldn't turn Loren against me if you tried. Now, as you can see, Loren and I made plans for the evening, so you can go. And please don't come back. I'm asking you nicely. You can try come again and next time, I won't be so nice."

Chloe: (shakes her head angrily) "She'll hurt you, Eddie. When she does, I won't be there to save you."

Eddie: (shakes his head) "Oh, don't worry, she won't hurt me and don't worry, I won't be calling you."

(Chloe angrily rolls her eyes and leaves Eddie's place in a huff. Eddie chuckles as he looks at Loren)

Eddie: (clears his throat) "I hope I didn't make you mad when I did that?"

Loren: (shakes her head & smiles) "Not at all." (nervously) "I-I didn't know I was your girlfriend."

Eddie: "If you want to be. I mean…" (chuckles nervously) "I'd like you to be. I know this is only our first date, but ever since I first asked you out earlier, I thought of you as my girlfriend. But, if you're not ready, I totally understand."

(Loren smiles at him tenderly)

Loren: "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Eddie: (smiles) "Good. Alright, let's get out of here."

Loren: (puzzled) "Where are we going?"

Eddie: (teasingly smiles) "It's a surprise. I have something special planned. Think you can handle it?"

Loren: (laughs) "With you, I can handle anything!"

Eddie: "Good. Get your purse. Let's go."

Loren: (chuckles) "Okay."

(They leave Eddie's condo)

**I hope you liked the chapter! I have more surprises in store for our couple in the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it. I love getting your reviews so please leave one so I know what you think! Thanks to those who follow/favorite! Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for the reviews/follows/favorites! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! If you thought last chapter was great, you'll LOVE this chapter! I won't tell you what's happening, but I'm sure you all have your guesses. I hope you will consider reviewing so I know what you thought. I enjoy hearing from you. The date concludes in this chapter. Thank you for reading. I don't own any rights to the show or the characters, just my own stories.**

**Chapter 17**

(Eddie and Loren are outside his condo where they see Jeffrey. Jeffrey walks up to them)

Jeffrey: "How did things go with Miss Carter? She ran out of here so fast I thought my head was gonna spin."

Eddie: (chuckles) "Let's just say she won't be bothering me for awhile. At least, I hope not. She got her 15 minutes of fame last night when she chose to pose for the photographers over helping me entertain our guests."

Jeffrey: (smiles) "Well, Mr. Duran…I mean, Eddie…if I may be so bold to say, I see your eyes light up every time you see Miss Tate, but not so much when you saw Miss Carter."

Eddie: (smiles) "Everyone's said the same thing. The truth is…" (looks at Loren, then back at Jeffrey) "…I can be myself around Loren. Something I was never really able to do with Chloe."

Jeffrey: "Your father noticed that, as well."

Eddie: (confused) "Did my father say something to you?"

Jeffrey: (shakes his head) "Not directly. The way he acted around Miss Carter and then with Miss Tate, I could tell. Anyone could tell, really." (chuckles softly) "One of the reasons you hired me, Mr. Duran. I know how to be discreet."

Eddie: (smiling & points at Jeffrey) "Good man."

Jeffrey: (nods) "Thank you."

Eddie: (to Loren) "Ready to go?"

Loren: (smiles) "Ready as I'll ever be."

Eddie: "See you later, Jeffrey."

Jeffrey: "Have a good night."

Loren: (smiles) "Thank you."

(Loren and Eddie leave the building and get into Eddie's blazer and drive away)

Eddie: "I hope you're hungry."

Loren: (smiles) "Mmm…starving." (curiously) "Where are you taking me anyway?"

Eddie: "Well, I know you said you enjoy the MK."

Loren: (nods) "Yeah. But it doesn't matter to me where we go. As long as you're there with me, I'll go anywhere."

Eddie: (smiles) "I have a surprise for you after we get done eating at the MK. I'm hoping you'll like it."

Loren: (shakes her head & smiles) "I'd go anywhere with you, Eddie Duran."

Eddie: "That's what I was hoping you'd say."

Loren: (smiles) "Just when I thought my night couldn't be going any better."

Eddie: (smirks) "Oh, trust me, if everything goes as I hope, you'll have amazing dreams."

Loren: (smiles happily) "I already do…thanks to you."

(Eddie drives them to the MK and when they get there, there's a fair amount of cars parked. Eddie gets out and goes to Loren's side. He opens the door and takes her hand, helping her out. He smiles happily at her)

Eddie: "Ready for the best night of your life?"

Loren: (smiles tenderly) "Every time I'm with you is the best day or night of my life."

(Eddie takes her hand and puts it against his lips, kissing it. Afterwards, he takes her hand in his)

Eddie: "If at any time you feel uncomfortable, let me know and we'll go." (referring to the photographers)

Loren: (shakes her head) "I'll be fine." (smiles) "I'll have you."

(Eddie smiles at Loren before leading her to the MK entrance. A bunch of photographers see them and rush to them, taking pictures. Eddie tries to block them, but Loren tells him it's okay. They pose for a few minutes before Eddie asks them to leave them alone for now. For once, the photographers respect Eddie's wishes and leave Eddie and Loren alone. Loren looks at Eddie with a surprised look on her face)

Loren: "I'm shocked they didn't try take more pictures."

Eddie: "Usually, I'll smile for a few minutes so they can take their shots. Afterwards, they usually respect my privacy." (gives her a look) "Usually."

Loren: (laughs) "Well, so far so good."

(As Eddie brings Loren to their table, they run into Max, who greets them)

Max: "Hey, you two!"

Eddie: (smiles) "Hi, pops."

(They give each other a quick hug. Afterwards, Max looks at Loren)

Max: "Hi, Loren."

Loren: "Hi, Max."

(Max gives her a hug and then Eddie helps her into her seat. Eddie privately walks with Max a little away from Loren so they can speak privately)

Max: "Are you ready for tonight?"

Eddie: (nods) "Yep. Is everything all set?"

Max: (nods) "Yeah. I made sure the guys are ready when you're ready to show your surprise to Loren."

Eddie: (nervously) "I hope she likes it."

Max: (nods proudly) "She will love it. You know why? Because it's coming from your heart." (putting his hand on Eddie's heart)

Eddie: "Thanks for all your help, pop."

Max: (nods) "Anytime, son. Especially when it has to do with Loren." (smiles) "You look so happy with her. Much happier than with Chloe."

Eddie: (chuckles a little) "You could tell, huh?"

Max: "Everyone could. I didn't want to overstep, but I always knew Chloe was wrong for you. I know I just met Loren last night, but the way you talk about her, I feel like I've known her for years."

Eddie: (sighs) "Like I asked her earlier, why couldn't I have met her first?"

Max: "The main thing is you're here with her now. And I'm so happy for you two."

(Eddie nods in repliance and then goes back to Loren and sits down next to her. She looks at him weirdly)

Loren: "What were you two talking about?"

Eddie: (shakes his head) "It's a surprise."

Loren: (laughs) "Another surprise? Eddie, you don't need to keep giving me surprises." (guiltily) "I feel bad now that I don't have any surprises for you."

(Eddie takes her hand in his and shakes his head)

Eddie: "I don't need anything from you. I have everything I need…you. I want you to enjoy yourself."

Loren: (tilts her head) "When I'm with you, how could I not?"

(Eddie and Loren order supper and enjoy it. Loren ordered shrimp fettuccini alfredo with an iced tea and Eddie ordered spaghetti with garlic toast and a Diet Coke. They would occasionally share their food with the other and laugh. After they finish eating, they enjoy the band that's playing. Eddie takes Loren's hand in his and smiles at her, which she does back. After the band plays their last song before taking a break, the lead singer and Eddie exchange a look, as if speaking in code. Eddie then looks at Max and nods, who goes up on the stage and goes to the microphone)

Max: (smiles) "Hello, everyone. I hope you're all having a good time."

(The crowd cheers in repliance)

Max: (smiles & nods) "I'm glad. Listen, I have a little treat for you this evening. My son, Eddie Duran, has a little surprise for his girlfriend, the lovely Miss Loren Tate. I know this wasn't on the agenda for tonight, but I hope you will let Eddie share his surprise for Loren."

(The crowd cheers in repliance. Loren looks at Eddie with a puzzled look on her face)

Loren: "Wh-What's going on?"

Eddie: (smiles happily at Loren) "This is another surprise I had for you."

(Eddie gently taps Loren's hand while getting out of his chair and walks to the stage with a confused Loren looking on. Eddie gets to the stage and goes to his dad and pats him on the back. Max smiles and nods in repliance before leaving the stage and goes back to the bar to sit down and watches Eddie. Eddie looks around the room)

Eddie: "Hi, everyone. Like my dad said, I know this wasn't part of the entertainment you thought was gonna happen. But, I needed to share my feelings for a very special woman who found her way into my heart. Before you ask, yes, I used to date Chloe Carter, but for those of you who were here last night, we are no longer together. There's a beautiful lady here who I never thought I could feel so much passion for. Someone who opened my eyes and helped me realize that it's okay to open your heart again after it breaks and you feel it's too broken to piece it back together. This is her second time here, and being she's still a little new to this club, I hope you'll treat her the way you've always treated me: with kindness and respect, the way I always treat you."

(Eddie chuckles softly as everyone looks on. Loren stares at him with tears in her eyes and smiles so big she feels like she could burst)

Eddie: "Anyway, uh, I'm gonna sing a song I wrote for her that I hope she'll love. I hope you'll love it, too. Please keep in mind that this is my first time singing it, so I apologize in advance if it's not the best, but I hope you'll give it a chance." (looks at Loren & smiles) "Loren, I hope you like it. In case you have any doubts on how I feel about you, this song…the lyrics…should confirm it."

(Eddie clears his throat and grabs his guitar that his dad Max took from his condo for him so he could use it tonight. Eddie puts the straps around his shoulders and then puts his hands up to the strings of the guitar. He begins playing)

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

'_Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you want it too_

'_Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty_

_You get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the makeup_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

'_Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairytales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

'_Cause you'll always be wanted_

(Eddie finishes singing the song. The crowd cheers in repliance. Loren has tears streaming down her face as she claps. She brightly smiles as she stares at Eddie. Eddie tenderly smiles at her as he puts his guitar down. Max quickly comes to the stage to get the guitar and puts it in the back corner of the stage and then gives Eddie a big hug before Eddie walks off the stage and goes to Loren. She gets up off her chair and Eddie takes her in his arms. She shakes her head as she smiles)

Loren: "That was one of my surprises?"

Eddie: (leans down & smiles) "Did you like it?" (little nervously) "I-I'm sorry if I publicized our relationship. I'm not usually like that." (chuckles nervously) "But, it-it's like…Like I wanted to shout how I feel about you through the rooftop. Loren, I've never felt for someone what I feel for you. You make me feel alive." (chuckles softly) "And no, Chloe never did that. I hope you're not mad."

(Loren responds by placing a soft kiss on his cheek and then giving him a big hug. After breaking free, they look at each other and she smiles a little at him)

Loren: "Does that answer your question?"

Eddie: (smiles & nods) "Yeah, it does."

(Eddie takes her in his arms and he puts his hand up and down Loren's hair. He closes his eyes and smells the warm vanilla perfume scent that she sprayed on herself before Eddie picked her up earlier. Eddie is still holding her in his arms as he smells her once more)

Eddie: "You smell so good. Have I told you that yet?"

Loren: (laughs) "No, but I don't mind hearing it. I love getting compliments from you."

(Eddie breaks free from Loren and they look into each other's eyes)

Eddie: (whispers) "You know what I want to do so badly right now?"

Loren: (smiles & shakes her head) "No. What?"

(Before Eddie can do anything, a bunch of photographers come up to them and start taking more pictures)

Photographer #1: "How did it feel, Miss Tate, to have Eddie Duran sing you a song like that?"

(Loren and Eddie look at each other and smile, realizing that anything that was gonna happen right now will have to wait. They turn around and face the photographers)

Photographer #2: "Eddie, how'd it feel singing a song you wrote for the first time after your dry spell?"

(Eddie looks at Loren who looks at him and they both smile. They look back at the photographers)

Loren: "The song Eddie wrote and sung for me was beautiful and heartfelt and I loved it."

Eddie: "Loren inspires me and with that inspiration, I was able to write that song and it meant the world to me that she loved it."

Photographer #1: "Eddie, will that song be on your upcoming CD?"

(Eddie looks at Loren, as if asking her if it's okay. She proudly nods her head and he turns his head to look at the photographers and smiles)

Eddie: (nods) "Yes, the song will be on my next CD. I appreciate those who enjoyed it, but…" (looking at Loren) "…To be honest, my girlfriend's opinion is the only one that truly matters."

Photographer #2: "Are you in love with Miss Tate, Mr. Duran?"

(Eddie opens his mouth, but decides not to answer)

Eddie: (smiles a little) "Whatever feelings Miss Tate and I share will be between us. Now, if you'll excuse me, my girlfriend and I would like some privacy."

(Eddie takes Loren's hand into his and they walk to their table to get their coats. Eddie is about to pay the bill when Max shakes his head as he comes up to them)

Max: "It's on the house."

(Eddie and Loren look at Max. Eddie shakes his head)

Eddie: "Pops, you can't keep saying my meals are on the house."

Max: (pointing at Eddie) "You know I don't always say that. You pay more than what you owe every time. You always do. Consider this my gift to you and Loren." (smiles) "I've been waiting a long time for a girl…I mean, young woman…to come into your life who treats you right and vice versa and you found her. Eddie, don't ever let her go."

(Eddie looks at Loren and holds her tight)

Eddie: "Oh, trust me, dad, I won't."

(Loren looks at Eddie and smiles happily)

Max: "Loren, thank you for caring about my son. I will never be able to repay you for that."

Loren: (smiles a little) "No need, Max. Eddie makes it very easy."

(Max gives Loren a hug before letting Loren and Eddie leave the club. After helping Loren into her seat, he goes on the driver's side. Loren smiles at him)

Loren: "Thank you for a perfect night."

Eddie: (smiles) "The nights not over yet."

Loren: (surprisedly) "There's more?"

Eddie: (nods) "I promised you a night you'd never forget. I keep my promises."

Loren: (laughs) "Eddie, you brought me to your condo and to the MK for a fantastic time. Where else could there be for you to bring me?"

Eddie: (smiles) "Let's just say, a place that means a lot to both of us."

Loren: (looks at him weirdly) "O-kay. Any more hints?"

Eddie: (nods) "You'll see."

(Eddie drives away from the MK. After driving for about 20 minutes, Loren notices where he took her. He parks his blazer and looks at her)

Eddie: "What do you think?"

(Loren looks at Eddie and smiles)

Loren: "What other tricks do you have up your sleeve, Mr. Duran?"

Eddie: (smirks) "Wouldn't you like to know?"

(Loren laughs at Eddie's comment. Eddie gets out and goes to Loren and helps her out. He brings her to the front of the blazer and tells her to stay there. As she asks him where he's going, he goes to the driver's side and puts a CD in the CD player and turns up the volume so it's loud enough for them to hear. A romantic song plays as he goes to Loren and takes her in his arms as they slow dance. Loren rests her head on Eddie's chest and he gently rests his head on her forehead. After about 15 minutes of slow dancing, Eddie lifts his head which Loren notices so she lifts her head up as well. She looks at him with a confused look)

Eddie: "I hope you're having a good time."

(Loren puts one hand on Eddie's cheek and looks at him kinda seriously)

Loren: (shakes her head a little) "Never doubt that I don't have a good time with you. Whether we're going for a walk, having supper…" (smiling) "…or that we're on our first date…I _always_ have a good time with you. If you ever doubt that, look in my eyes and the way I look at you. That should prove to you how good of a time I have with you. You're the greatest guy I've ever known."

(Eddie looks at Loren with so much passion in his eyes)

Eddie: "I feel like the luckiest person that someone like you came into my life."

Loren: (shakes her head) "No, I'm the lucky one. I thought I experienced life before I met you. But, I realized that the day I met you, that's when I started experiencing life." (looking at him tenderly)

Eddie: "You're the most incredible woman I've ever known, Loren Tate."

Loren: (chuckles softly) "Same here." (rolls her eyes playfully) "Well, I mean 'man', meaning you're the most incredible man I've ever meant."

Eddie: (laughs) "I know what you meant."

Loren: (laughs) "Good." (shakes her head) "I don't think tonight can get any better."

Eddie: (smiles) "It's about to."

Loren: (chuckles, a little confused) "What do you mean?"

(Eddie looks to his blazer and then back at Loren)

Eddie: "Come on."

Loren: (puzzled) "Where are we going?"

Eddie: "It's time to take you home."

Loren: (pouts) "Already?"

Eddie: (chuckles softly) "Unfortunately, yes. It's 9:30 and I promised I'd have you back by 10."

Loren: (pouting) "I don't want to go yet. I'm having so much fun."

Eddie: (smirks) "The nights not over yet."

Loren: (confused) "But…I-I don't understand If you're taking me home, it _is_ over."

Eddie: (lowers his face a little) "Do you trust me?"

(Loren studies him for a little bit before finally answering him)

Loren: (nods a little) "With my life."

Eddie: (smiles) "Then trust me."

(Eddie takes Loren's hand into his and takes her to her side of the blazer and she gets in. He goes to his side and goes in. As he drives, Eddie's hand is on the spot between his and Loren's seats. Loren sees his hand and slides her hand on his. They look at each other and smile at each other. He turns his hand around so she can slide her fingers in between his, which he immediately allows. When they arrive at Loren's house, he helps her out of her seat by holding her hand, which she eagerly accepts. He walks her to her front door. They stare into the other's eyes)

Loren: "Thank you for a great evening. Literally the best day and night of my life." (smiles) "And you're right on one thing."

Eddie: (smiles a little) "What's that?"

Loren: "I will have pleasant dreams. I'm gonna dream about my perfect night with the greatest guy in the world…and the man I lo….I mean….care so deeply for."

Eddie: (sighs deeply) "Trust me; I feel the same way you do. I will cherish this night forever."

Loren: (chuckles softly) "Me, too."

(Just as Loren is about to turn around and go inside, Eddie gently grabs her and has her face him, so they're looking at each other right in the eyes)

Loren: (smiles a little) "What? Did I forget something?"

Eddie: (smiles & nods) "Yes."

Loren: (looks at him weirdly) "What?"

Eddie: (smiles) "Didn't I say that the night isn't over yet?"

Loren: (turns her head a little) "Y-Yes." (half smiles) "What are you up to, Mr. Duran?"

Eddie: "There's something I've wanted to do for awhile now, but wanted the timing to be perfect."

Loren: "And is it?"

Eddie: (nods) "The timing has never been more perfect."

(Before Loren has a chance to ask any more questions, she gets lost in his dark blue eyes. She can't help but blush at the way she's staring)

Loren: (chuckles softly) "Sorry for staring."

Eddie: (shakes his head) "You can stare at me anytime. Thank you, Loren."

Loren: (smiles) "For what?"

Eddie: (tenderly) "For letting me into your life."

(Loren touches Eddie's cheek with her hand. He closes his eyes for a second before looking at her rosy red lips)

Loren: "Anytime."

(They each look at the other's lips. They lean forward a few inches. Eddie wants to kiss her so much, but wants to make sure she's okay with it)

Eddie: (whispers) "Loren?"

Loren: (whispers) "Yes?"

Eddie: "W-Would you…would you mind if I…"

(Eddie sighs deeply and looks at her in her eyes as well as her lips)

Eddie: "Would it be okay if I kissed you? If you're not ready, I understand."

Loren: "I've wanted you to kiss me for as long as I could remember." (smiles & whispers) "Yes, Eddie, you can kiss me."

(Eddie smiles as he puts one hand on her cheek. He smiles as he leans in and tenderly touches her lips with his. The kiss turns passionate as they lean in closer to each other. They break apart and briefly stare into each other's eyes and they lean in again and share another kiss. After a few seconds, they break free and inhale deeply from the lack of oxygen from their kiss. They smile at each other)

Eddie: (smiles) "Call me tomorrow? I would call you, but I don't want to bother you at school and I don't know when you get done." (chuckles softly)

Loren: (laughs) "I'll text you before 7th period tomorrow so you know when I get done. Sound good?"

Eddie: (nods) "Sounds perfect."

(Eddie takes her hand and puts it up to his lips, kissing it. Loren smiles during this. After letting go of her hand, he looks at her)

Eddie: "See you tomorrow?"

Loren: (nods happily) "Definitely."

(Eddie makes sure she gets in her house okay. After she shuts the door, Eddie smiles)

Eddie: "I love you, Loren Tate."

(He exhales deeply and then gets in his blazer and goes back to his condo)

**Thank you for reading! I hope the last two chapters make up for my long hiatus. I again apologize for that, but I needed time to write this story as well as my other ones. In case you're wondering why Eddie didn't tell Loren he loved her at the end of the chapter, please keep in mind that it was only their first date, but I assure you he will reveal his feelings. Please review as I LOVE hearing from you. Reviews keep me motivated to write more. Thank you for all the follows/favorites and reviews! Until next time! The song 'Wanted' is sung by Hunter Hayes.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you who continue to read and review my story. I appreciate it. I try update often, but when I have more than 5 stories going on at the same time, it's hard to update a lot. I hope you guys understand. I know it can be frustrating when you only get updates once a week or every other week and believe me I feel bad when I can't update more often, but I only have so much time to write being I have a full time job and then I'm with my family as well. Please know that just because I don't update a lot, I do think about this story a lot and I enjoy writing it. You are always welcome to PM me with any questions or concerns, but please know it may take me up to a few days to respond if I'm busy. I hope you will continue to review and I appreciate those who follow/favorite. I don't own any rights to the show or characters, just my own stories.**

**Chapter 18**

(The next morning, Jake and Kelly are going over their agendas for the day. Jake and Kelly walk around as they're talking)

Jake: "Do you have the next meeting set up, Kelly?"

Kelly: (nods) "Yes. I set it up for a few hours from now as I'm guessing you want to talk to Eddie."

Jake: (nods) "Good planning. Speaking of Eddie, where is he? Usually, he comes by here to follow up on any meetings or interviews."

(Before Kelly can reply to Jake's question, there's a knock in the doorway)

Eddie: "Knock-knock. Anyone home?" (chuckles softly)

Jake: (smiles) "Eduardo! Come on in, man!"

(Eddie comes in and briefly hugs Jake and waves at Kelly)

Jake: "What's been going on? Haven't heard from you over the weekend."

Eddie: (playfully shakes his head) "Jake, unlike you, some of us actually have a life outside this place."

Jake: (sarcastically) "Ha-ha. Funny."

Kelly: (chuckles) "I'm sure what Jake meant is that he hasn't talked to you recently, so he's wondering if anything new has been going on."

(Jake points at Kelly, looking at her half seriously, half jokingly)

Jake: "I meant what I said the first time, but anyway…"

(Jake sits down on his couch as Eddie sits down across from him on the chair)

Jake: "So, you must have had a great weekend, judging from the pictures that are all over the Internet and the papers."

Eddie: (nods & smiles) "Yeah, it was great."

(Jake looks at Eddie, as if he's expecting him to share more on his weekend activities)

Jake: (shakes his head & puts his hands up) "And?"

Eddie: (shrugs, confused) "What do you mean 'and?'"

Jake: (chuckles) "Well, judging from the photos, your night went better than 'great', especially the way you were with the young Loren Tate."

Eddie: (looks at Jake weirdly) "She's not that young."

Jake: (raises his eyebrows) "She's 18, Eddie. Barely an adult."

Eddie: (seriously) "Okay, I'm gonna tell you what I told everyone else who had a problem with it. She's very mature for her age." (scoffs) "A lot more mature than Chloe."

Jake: "Yeah, what happened with Chloe, anyway? I mean, first you're with Chloe and now all of a sudden you're with Loren Tate?"

Eddie: (scoffs, shaking his head) "Let's just say I saw Chloe's true colors Saturday night at the MK. She chose the cameras over helping me entertain our guests."

Jake: "Yeah, according to all the stories I heard, Chloe didn't like the fact that you entertained Loren so much."

Eddie: (scoffs) "Trust me, Loren had nothing to do with it. Chloe put her in the middle because of her jealousy. I told her she didn't have anything to be jealous of."

Jake: (shrugs) "Well, obviously Chloe was jealous otherwise she wouldn't have acted like that."

Eddie: (shakes his head) "No, my relationship with Chloe, it's been going downhill for awhile now and I should've broken it off a long time ago."

Jake: (shrugs) "So why didn't you?"

Eddie: "I was an idiot in thinking that I could try save the relationship. It became clear I couldn't when Chloe went off and made a scene and embarrassed herself as well as everyone else."

Jake: (nods) "True. Chloe acted like an idiot as well as a jealous girlfriend."

Eddie: "Let me guess…next you're gonna say I wasn't the happiest with Chloe and that I was more myself with Loren." (raises his eyebrows) "Am I right?"

Jake: (puts his hands up) "Well, I wasn't gonna say anything, but since you brought it up…" (nodding) "I mean, yeah, from looking at the photos and then talking to your dad, we both noticed how much more comfortable you are with Loren than Chloe."

Eddie: (points at Jake seriously) "If you're planning on reminding me again how old Loren is and how she's too young, you can save it. Age doesn't matter to me. What I feel for Loren I never felt for Chloe. Pops even said that if you don't believe me."

Jakes: (shakes his head) "Don't worry, Eddie, I wasn't gonna say anything. I said my piece. If you feel this strongly for Loren Tate, I will support you." (sighs) "I just hope she's not like Chloe where she loves the media attention."

Eddie: (shake his head & smiles) "Don't worry. Loren could care less about the media and the photographers."

Jake: (nods) "I'm glad to hear it."

(Kelly can't help but join in on the conversation)

Kelly: "So, when do we get to meet the infamous Loren Tate? Obviously, I know what she looks like, but I'm curious what she's like."

Eddie: "I don't know when you'll meet her. She's busy with school and I know when someone is in their last year of high school, they get swamped with homework." (laughs) "At least, that's what she tells me."

Kelly: (shakes her head & smiles) "Hey, no pressure. I'm sure I'll meet her eventually. Does she know what she wants to do after she graduates?"

Eddie: (nods) "Yeah, she told me she wants to be a lawyer."

Kelly: (nods) "Hmm…interesting."

Eddie: "But with her amazing voice, I think she should explore her musical talents. But I can tell she's not ready yet."

Kelly: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Eddie: "Well, I've heard her sing and she's has an amazing voice and I told her that. But, the only time she's ever sung is in her bedroom on her laptop. But, she has recorded songs on her laptop." (smiling) "I'm telling you, Kelly, she's amazing."

Kelly: (smiles) "That's awesome that her voice is great. Now, I'm even more in a hurry of meeting her."

Eddie: (sighs) "Kelly…"

(Kelly looks at Jake with a smile on her face)

Kelly: "What do you think? If Eddie thinks she's that good, then she must be."

Jake: (gives her a look) "Kelly, I'm sure she's great and I'm sure Eddie thinks so too. But if I listen to every person who says someone has an amazing voice, the studio, my office, and everyone else would never get done listening to them."

Kelly: (shrugs) "So, what's the problem?"

Jake: (sighs deeply) "The problem is, Kelly, is I don't have the time and funding to listen to everyone. I'm sure Eddie understands."

(Kelly looks at Eddie, as if she's asking for help on the subject. But Eddie just waves his hands in repliance and shakes his head)

Eddie: "No. I'm not having her come down here so you can listen to her sing."

Kelly: "But, Eddie, if you say she's good, then she must be. Just let me talk to her and get to know her."

(Eddie shakes his head as he gets up)

Eddie: "No. I know what it's like to be in the spotlight with everyone in your face and I won't put her through that."

Kelly: "But, what if she wants to, Eddie? I mean, what if she enjoys it? I mean, you do."

(Eddie laughs in response. Kelly gives him a weird look, wondering why he's laughing)

Kelly: "I-I don't get it. What's so funny?"

Eddie: "Kelly, if you think I enjoy photographers taking photos of me all of the time, people always hounding me for interviews, and the constant pressure to write songs people love, you're mistaken."

Kelly: "Well, you seemed to enjoy singing that song for Loren. If I remember correctly, you said you wrote it for her." (puzzled) "What was it called again?"

Jake: "'Wanted'."

(Both Eddie and Kelly look at him)

Jake: (nodding) "I liked it."

(Eddie looks at him, surprised)

Eddie: "You did?"

Jake: (nods) "Yeah." (chuckles) "Yeah. Why do you look so surprised?"

Eddie: (scoffs a little, shaking his head in disbelief) "Maybe because you don't like most of the songs I've written. As a matter of fact, you've tried to convince me to record more of other people's songs. You know, other songwriters?"

Kelly: (nodding) "That is true, Jake. I've notices a lot of songs he writes you don't like, but to be honest, I enjoyed some of them."

(Jake looks at Kelly in disbelief. She shrugs her shoulders)

Kelly: "What? That's what you pay me for, isn't it? To tell you when I hear good material?"

Eddie: "She's right, Jake. I've had people saying that they love some of my new material, but I don't keep it because you don't think it's good enough."

Jake: (sighs deeply) "Eddie, I never said it wasn't good enough. But you need to ask yourself this: is your material good enough where people like your fans will want to buy it?"

(Eddie looks at Kelly and then back at Jake and stares at him for a few minutes before finally speaking)

Eddie: (nods) "Yes, Jake, I do. Now, I do see your point on if no one else will like my songs then why bother to record them. But if other people, hell even Kelly, said my material is good, then why fight it? I've known Kelly a long time, Jake, So have you. You know she wouldn't compliment me on my music if she didn't like it."

(Kelly looks at Jake and nods her head)

Kelly: "It's true, Jake. I've heard his material and I loved it. And like Eddie said, I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it."

Eddie: (smiles a little) "Thanks, Kelly."

(Kelly briefly smiles in repliance before looking at Jake)

Kelly: "What do you think, Jake?"

(Jake folds his arms together and puts his hand up to his chin like he's thinking while looking at Kelly and Eddie. Finally, after a few minutes of thinking, he shrugs)

Jake: "Okay. Kelly and Eddie, if you feel the material is good, do it." (seriously) "But, if it doesn't go as you hope, Eddie, I won't be there to pick up the pieces. Understand?"

Eddie: (nods) "Understood." (sighs) "Jake, I understand you're hesitant about it, but trust me, it's gonna work out."

Jake: "I hope for your sake, it does. Do you know what songs off hand you want to record?"

Eddie: "'Wanted' for sure." (smiles) "I'm dedicating that one to Loren."

Kelly: (smiles) "I'm sure she'll love that."

Jake: "Do you have any plans right now or can we go over a few things?"

Eddie: (nods) "We can do it now. Loren is texting me before she gets out for the day and when she does that, I will be unavailable."

Jake: (sighs) "I hope she's not taking you away from your songwriting."

Eddie: (gives him a look) "How can she? She's my inspiration. You should be thanking her not getting mad."

Jake: (puts his hands up) "I'm not getting mad." (puts his hands down) "I just want to make sure you have your priorities straight."

Eddie: (angrily) "Are you done? If you're gonna continue, I'm leaving."

(Jake looks at Eddie apologically)

Jake: (sighs) "I'm sorry, Eduardo. I admit, I tend to focus too much on the music that I forget about your feelings. If Loren is inspiring you, I'm glad. Maybe sometime I can personally thank her for helping you."

Eddie: (chuckles) "We'll see. I will leave that up to her."

Kelly: "When does she graduate? I know you said she's almost done."

Eddie: "It's almost February and she graduates in May."

Kelly: "I'm guessing she's getting excited."

Eddie: (laughs) "Probably." (clears his throat) "Well, should we get started?"

Jake: (claps his hands) "Yes."

(They all sit down in the office and get to work. At school, Loren, Melissa, and Adam are walking in the halls)

Melissa: (teasingly smiles) "So, how did it go with your future husband last night?"

Loren: (laughs) "I see we're back to that, huh?"

Melissa: (smiles) "I never stopped."

Adam: (smiles) "I'm happy for you, Loren. You're a lot more cheerful than in the past. Not that you weren't before, but…"

Loren: (chuckles) "Don't worry, Adam. I know hat you meant."

Melissa: "I saw all the pictures that the photographers took and I must say, you looked mighty cozy in his arms." (smiling)

Loren: "Well, of course I'm gonna smile and everything when my picture is being taken. But, when I was with Eddie…" (smiles happily) "…he made everything perfect."

Melissa: "So, how did it feel to have a song dedicated to you? I bet that made you feel special."

Loren: (nods happily) "You're right. I loved it when Eddie dedicated 'Wanted' to me. It showed me how he felt in case I had any doubts."

Melissa: (scoffs) "Well, you better not have any doubts after that song." (pouts) "I wish someone would do that for me."

(Loren gives Adam a glare, which he notices. He shrugs and looks confused)

Loren: "I-I'm sure there is someone who would love to be with you, Mel." (looks at Adam then Mel) "As a matter of fact, I'm sure he's right under your nose."

(Loren gestures toward Adam, as if telling him to tell Melissa how he feels about her. He just looks at Loren nervously, like he's not sure what to say)

Melissa: (sighs) "Yeah, well, if he is right under my nose, then I'll feel like an idiot."

(Just as Adam is about to approach Melissa, the first bell rings)

Loren: "Well, I guess it's to class we go."

Melissa: "Yeah. Oh wait! How did your date with Eddie end?"

Loren: "Mel, we're gonna be late for first period."

(Melisa shakes her head and grabs Loren's hand)

Melissa: (shakes her head) "Mm-mm. Mm-mm. No. I don't care if we're late. Your date is more important."

(Loren looks at Melissa. Melissa stares at Loren impatiently. Loren knows Mel means business, so she sighs in defeat, but a smile shows up across her face)

Loren: "He kissed me on my doorstep."

(Melisa's eyes widen in repliance and her jaws drop)

Melissa: "Are you serious? E-Eddie kissed you?!"

Loren: (laughs) "Yes! He kissed me. He asked me if he could and I said yes."

Melissa: (laughs) "Damn girl! It's about time!"

Loren: (shakes her head & smiles) "Can we get to class now?"

Melissa: (nods) "Yes, now we can. But I want _all_ the details later." (glares at Loren) "Understood?"

Loren: (nods) "Yes."

Adam: (smiles) "Congrats, Loren. I'm happy for you."

Loren: (smiles) "Thanks, Adam. Okay, let's go now! If I'm late, I'm blaming you, Mel!"

Melissa: (rolls her eyes) "Yeah, yeah, yeah." (smirks) "But, you know you love me."

(They all laugh as they get to class. Meanwhile, at the Tate House, Nora is getting ready for work. She's getting her jacket and shoes on when Trent comes out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand)

Trent: "You're in a rush."

(Nora looks behind her and sees Trent)

Nora: "Oh, hey, honey." (nods) "Yeah, I'm running late. My alarm clock didn't wake me up. Which is weird because I set it last night before I went to bed."

Trent: (shrugs) "You've been working too hard, Nora. I can tell you're tired, so I'm sure that's why your alarm clock didn't wake you."

(Nora look sat Trent weirdly)

Nora: "I've had that alarm clock for five years, Trent. Now, granted, I know I've had it for awhile, but it's worked fine for me. And besides, I don't wanna be late for work, well more than I already am."

(Trent smiles wickedly as he takes a drink of his coffee. He looks at Nora again)

Trent: "Where was Loren yesterday? She wasn't home."

Nora: "Oh, she had a date with Eddie last night."

Trent: "Hmm. Is that right?"

Nora: (smiling) "Yea, she had a great time."

Trent: (raises his eyebrows) "And you let her go? On a school night?"

(Nora looks at Trent weirdly again before chuckling)

Nora: "Don't worry. They came back here when I asked. Eddie asked me what time to have her home by and I told him 10pm. He was a perfect gentleman and brought her back at 10 like I asked."

Trent: (shrugs) "I don't think it was a good idea for her to go out, especially on a school night. I mean, didn't she have homework to do?"

(Nora goes to Trent and puts her hands on her hips and looks like she's getting annoyed)

Nora: "You know perfectly well Loren always does her homework before she goes out. And yes, I know last night was a school night, but they came home when I asked them to. What is the big deal, Trent?"

Trent: (shakes his head) "I just don't think I like the idea of Loren seeing him."

Nora: (shrugs) "Why not?"

Trent: (scoffs) "Well, for one thing, Eddie's a rock star and he's older than her. He's more experienced than she is. He could be a bad influence on her. I don't think I approve of her seeing him."

Nora: (shakes her head angrily) "I don't think he's a bad influence on her. So what if he's a few years older than her. I've been around Eddie and I think he's a respectful, well-mannered young man."

Trent: (scoffs) "I think you've been hanging out with the Duran men too much."

Nora: (angrily) "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Trent: (shakes his head angrily) "Everything was going fine until Loren met Eddie and then Max."

Nora: "What is so bad about Eddie and Max?"

Trent: (laughs) "Where do I start? They're rich, 'charming', and think they can get any woman they want. Wasn't Eddie dating Chloe Carter? And now, all of a sudden, he dumped her and moved on to our daughter?"

Nora: (scoffs) "If you have been paying attention, Trent, Eddie broke things off with Chloe because things weren't working out. Besides, anyone could tell how Loren and Eddie feel about each other. Loren doesn't care Eddie is famous and he doesn't care she's a senior in high school. They really care for each other. You would know that if you were around more!"

Trent: (shouts angrily) "I _am_ around!"

Nora: (raises her voice) "Yeah, when you can fit us into your schedule! I thought the whole point of setting your own hours was so you can be home more? But, you're not Trent."

Trent: (angrily) "It's not my fault I'm the CEO of the company, Nora! How else are the bills gonna get paid?!"

Nora: (shouts) "In case you've forgotten, I have a job, too, so I'm making money as well. Sorry if I'm not making as much as you, but it's a job I love!"

Trent: (scoffs) "It's not my fault I make more money than you. Maybe you should go ask your new friend, Max Duran, for a second job. You seem to have more fun with him than me anyways."

Nora: (scoffs angrily) "Excuse me?!"

Trent: (shakes his head) "Oh, come on, Nora! I saw the way you two were acting at the MK Saturday night! You couldn't keep your eyes off of him!" (shrugs & scoffs) "Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?"

(Nora gasps in shock at his question. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to say that. She responds by slapping him across the face angrily)

Nora: "Don't you ever, _ever_ accuse me of being unfaithful! Never in all of the years that we've been married have I ever cheated on you!"

(Nora angrily gets her purse before looking at Trent)

Nora: "Right now, I can't stand to even look at you! I'm going to work. I don't want to see you until tonight, or even at all!"

(Nora storms out of the house. Trent angrily throws his coffee cup against the kitchen wall)

Trent: (shouts) "Damn you, Max Duran! I'm gonna get you back if it's the last thing I do!"

(Trent angrily gets his briefcase and jacket and car keys before storming out of the house, slamming the front door shut)

**So, what'd you think of this chapter? I had ideas for this chapter, but I didn't use them all as I went another way at the end. I know how the next chapter is gonna go. As you can tell, Trent is not happy with Loren's relationship with Eddie and Nora's friendship with Max. Any predictions on what's gonna happen? I would love to hear your thoughts, so please review. Thank you to those who have followed/favorite! You are awesome! Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorite so far! You are all amazing! It is your reviews, follows, favorites that inspire me to write. I can't thank you enough. Please keep the reviews coming as I love hearing from you. The 'guest' who in every chapter that reviews always writes 'Hollywood Heights Chapter – ', it means a lot that you like my story so much that you review so much, even if it's only to write the HH's next chapter number. I also love knowing what you like/dislike because it helps me write better. I appreciate you telling me what you don't like because it tells me what I need to work on. I hope more of you follow/favorite/review because it inspires me to write for you. I apologize I don't update faster. I write the chapter, then proofread it, type it, then proofread it. It may seem like a weird process, but for me, I get more ideas when I write it out. That's why it takes me a little while to post. I work full time plus spend time with family and friends, so I mostly write when everyone sleeps at work and type up the chapters on my nights off. I read all of your reviews and love them. As always, I don't own HH's, just my own stories.**

**Chapter 19**

(At the MK, Max is sitting at the table where he and the others sat at on Saturday night. His mind wanders back to when he first met Nora. She looked so beautiful, he says to himself. She was outgoing and fun to be around. He shakes his head sadly)

Max: "It's not worth thinking about. She's not worth thinking about. She's married, for god's sake. (smiles a little) "But, I still can't help it. Everything about her was…" (smiles) "…perfect." (chuckles a little) "I never thought I could feel this way for someone after Katy."

(Max sighs deeply and looks up at the ceiling)

Max: "Katy, w-why did you bring Nora into my life? I feel so strongly for someone I can never have. No one could ever replace you, of course, but I-I can't help but feel you brought her into my life for a reason. But its-it's wrong because she has Trent." (looks confused) "Trent looked like something was on his mind. I wonder what it was?" (shakes his head) "There I go again. It's none of my business. I know I just met Nora and for all I know, she doesn't really even remember me. But, I admit it though; it would be nice to see her again."

(Max leans back in his chair and as he looks down, he hears a set of footsteps coming. He looks up to see Nora in tears. He looks at her and has a confused look on his face)

Max: "Nora?"

(Nora looks around the club and tears are still falling down her cheeks. He gets up from his chair and walks to her)

Max: (puzzled) "Nora, are you okay?"

(Nora looks at him with a confused look)

Nora: "Max?"

Max: (nodding) "Yeah. What's going on? I-I mean, why are you crying? Are you okay?"

(Nora starts crying harder and walks into Max's arms)

Nora: "Max!"

(Max holds her tightly. He still looks confused at what happened. He briefly lets go and takes her to the table where he was sitting and he helps her sit down being she's too upset to see what she's doing. He continues to hold Nora in his arms and whisper soothing words to her. After about a half hour, Nora finally breaks free and wipes her red eyes and sniffles)

Max: (worriedly) "Are you okay? Can you tell me what happened?"

Nora: (sighs) "I'm sorry for just showing up here. I didn't even realize I drove here until I saw your face."

Max: "Hey, look at me."

(Max gently touches Nora's chin so she's looking directly at him)

Max: "_Never_ apologize for coming here. You are welcome here anytime you want."

Nora: (chuckles) "I'm sure you're just saying that. I know we don't know each other that well except for our first encounter last Saturday night here."

Max: (shakes his head) "It's not just that, Nora." (smiles a little) "I feel a connection with you that I haven't felt with anyone since Katy. You bring out a side of me that I haven't seen in years."

Nora: (chuckles & smiles) "Oh, yeah? What side is that?"

(Max caresses her hair with his hand as he looks at her with passion in his eyes)

Max: "You make me feel alive."

(Max chuckles nervously and looks down and shakes his head)

Max: "I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't be saying this."

Nora: (smiles a little) "It's okay, Max." (chuckles) "To be honest, it felt good to get out, even though Loren commented that I need to do it more."

Max: (smiles & shrugs) "Then why don't you? I mean, you're a beautiful woman and when you came here and we all talked, I can tell you were happy. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it didn't exactly look like Trent was enjoying himself."

Nora: "Yeah, uh, he prefers staying at home. It's kinda sad when my own daughter can tell I don't like staying home all the time. I try to put on a happy face for her, but she's at that age where she notices more things."

Max: (chuckles) "Yeah, Eddie is the same way."

Nora: (chuckles nervously) "I don't even know why I'm here. I should be at work. But-But it's-it's like something told me to come here. I was so pissed off when I left the house, but when I saw you, it's like you put me at ease." (chuckles softly) "How do you do that?"

Max: (chuckles) "It's funny. I was just about to ask you the same thing. I feel like I can tell you anything and you won't judge."

Nora: (smiles) "I know I don't know you very well, Max, but I feel so comfortable around you."

Max: (nods & smiles) "I feel the same way. Aside from Eddie, you're the next person I can be myself around."

(They both laugh and then they look into the others eyes. Max smiles a little at Nora and looks at her lips and her eyes. Nora looks a little nervous as she looks at Max. She's surprised at the sudden feelings she has as she looks at the person in front of her. She never expected to feel this way towards someone, especially when that someone is not her husband. She looks down and briefly closes her eyes. Max looks at her with concern)

Max: "Are you okay?"

Nora: (whispers) "T-This is wrong. This is so wrong."

Max: (puzzled) "What is?"

Nora: (shakes her head) "I shouldn't be feeling this way."

Max: (shakes his head confused) "Feel what way?"

(Nora shakes her head and breaks free from Max and stands up and walks a few steps away. Max stands up and goes to her)

Max: "Nora, talk to me. Please."

(Nora turns around to face Max and shakes her head in confusion)

Nora: "I'm married, Max. I shouldn't be here. I-I shouldn't be feeling what I'm feeling. It-It's wrong."

Max: "Nora…"

(Max walks to her)

Max: "I know you're scared to feel something for someone that's not your spouse." (hands on his heart) "Believe me, I know. In a way, I feel like I'm cheating on Katy for having these strong and intense feelings for you." (shakes his head) "But-But it's like she brought you to me. I asked her for a sign and the next thing I know, you come in." (sighs) "Nora, I-I'm so sorry for saying all of this. It's not my place. Please forgive me."

(Max turns around and walks away slowly. Nora puts her hands on her hips and looks down)

Nora: "It's not just you, Max. When we first met Saturday night, I was flirting and I shouldn't have been. No matter how I acted or how pissed off I am right now at Trent, I have no right to look for comfort with you."

(Nora looks up and looks at Max tearfully. Max looks at Nora and wants to go to her and take her in his arms so badly, but he fights it because he knows it's not right)

Nora: "I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry, Max. Pl-Please forgive me."

(Max watches as Nora walks out of the club. As much as he wanted to run after her, he knows he has no right to. He tearfully looks at the entrance where Nora came and left and shakes his head and wipes his eyes. He didn't realize it till just now, but meeting that night and talking to her just now, he realized that Nora had his heart. What he said to Nora was true. He's never felt this way about someone since Katy died. He was in love with Nora Tate. A married woman who he knew he shouldn't feel this way for. He knew it was wrong, but he knew he couldn't fight it because his feelings for her were too strong. He went to the bar and poured himself a drink. He puts it up to his mouth, but stops himself before he drinks it. He curses under his breath. He angrily throws the glass against the wall and shouts angrily. He wants to take a drink so bad, but ever since he met Nora, it's like he wants to be better for her. Tears run down his face as a realization comes to him. He's in love with Nora Tate. He could never have her, but it's like he doesn't want to drink because he wants to prove to her he can live without the alcohol. He knows she's married, but ever since he met her, he wanted to prove he was worthy of her)

(A few hours later, Eddie shows up at the MK and notices no one is downstairs at the bar, so he goes up to his dad's apartment upstairs. He is about to knock when he notices the door is opened a little. He slowly goes inside)

Eddie: "Pops, are you here?"

(He looks around until he sees the terrace door opened and goes to the doorway and sees his father feeling the breeze against the railing)

Eddie: "Pops, a-are you okay?"

(When Max doesn't say anything at first, Eddie starts to walk closer)

Max: "Why can't life work out the way you want it? Why does it always have to be so hard?"

Eddie: (confused) "What are you talking about?"

Max: "You never thought you could find love again, but when you do…when you finally do…there's not a damn thing you can do because the timing is not right."

Eddie: (puzzled) "Who are you talking about?"

Max: (sighs deeply) "She's married but I could tell today when I saw her that she's not completely happy. I thought I was destined to be alone, but then a miracle comes into my life and-and there's not a damn thing I can do."

Eddie: (sighs) "You're talking about Nora, aren't you? Loren's mom."

(Max nods slowly and sniffles. Eddie walks to Max and puts his arms around his father's shoulder)

Eddie: "I'm sorry, pop. I could tell how you feel about Nora Saturday night the way you talked to her." (shakes his head) "I got the feeling Trent wasn't in a very good mood when he was here. There's just something about him."

(Eddie walks around a little)

Eddie: "I-I can't put my finger on it. And with Loren, I don't know. I got a vibe that there's tension between her and Trent." (shakes his head) "I don't know why, though. I barely know him, but it-it's like…"

(Max turns around and looks at his son, trying to figure out what he means)

Max: "What are you talking about, son?"

Eddie: "There's something about him that doesn't look right."

(Eddie looks at his dad and shakes his head and sighs)

Eddie: "I-I don't know."

Max: "Eddie, you're one of the smartest people I know. If you feel something fishy is going on, you need to find out what."

(Eddie looks at his father with a hesitant look)

Eddie: "Dad, I don't know if I can do that. I mean, Loren may be uncomfortable confiding in me, especially considering we're still getting to know each other."

Max: "Do you love her?"

(Eddie looks at his father with a shocked look)

Eddie: "W-Wh-What did you say?"

Max: (nods) "You heard me. I know you haven't known her that long, like you said, but anyone with eyes can see how you feel about Loren."

(Eddie looks down and sighs deeply before looking at his dad)

Eddie: (nodding) "You're right, pop. I do love her. I've never felt for Loren about anyone else. I know I just met her, but she's different. I can be myself around her….something I was never able to be with anyone else." (scoffs) "Especially Chloe."

Max: "I understand you being hesitant. Chloe did a real number on you. But I can tell you loved Loren before you even said it. You proved that with that song you wrote. I know you want to be careful, but I can also tell she loves you too the way she looks at you. My advice to you is to take it easy…" (smiles) "But enjoy each other because it's clear how you two feel."

Eddie: (smiles) "I will."

(All of a sudden, Eddie's phone beeps. He looks at it and notices a text from Loren, which puts a big grin on his face)

Max: (laughs) "What'd Loren have to say?"

(Eddie looks at his father with a puzzled look)

Eddie: "How'd you know it was her?"

Max: (chuckles) "Maybe because whenever you get a call or text from her your face lights up." (smiling)

Eddie: "She told me she's gonna be done with school in an hour. She's on her way to 7th period."

Max: "What do you two have planned?"

Eddie: (smiles a little) "I was thinking of taking her to our spot. It's where we first met and I know she likes it there."

Max: (smiles) "I'm happy for you, son."

Eddie: "Thanks, dad."

(Max and Eddie share a hug before they say their goodbyes. He texts Loren back)

Loren,

Text me the time your last class gets done so I know when to pick you up. Can't wait to see you.

Eddie

(As Eddie is leaving the club, he gets a text from Loren, which he immediately reads)

Eddie,

I get done at 3:15p. Be here at 3:20p. Can't wait to see you, either. XOXO.

Loren

(Eddie closes his phone and tenderly smiles and closes his eyes before opening them and decides to go for a little drive until it's time to pick up Loren. A big smile appears on his face as he thinks of Loren, his girlfriend. He never thought Loren would be his girlfriend, but she was. And he knew he was never letting her go.

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please review so I know hat you think. I love hearing your thoughts. Thank you to those who follow/favorite! Let me know what you would like to see have happen. Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to those who have followed/favorite/reviewed and for those of you who voiced what'd you'd like to see have happen. I appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter will start to be a turning point between 'Leddie' regarding their feelings. Last chapter Eddie confessed to Max about his suspicions on Trent and we will see how Eddie deals with that regarding Loren in the upcoming chapters. Keep the reviews coming and I will continue to do what I can to make what you want to see have happen. Thank you. I don't own any rights to the show, just my own stories.**

**Chapter 20**

(It is 3:30pm and Eddie is waiting in this blazer for Loren to come out of the school doors. Loren is by her locker, getting what she needs. Melissa is next to her looking around as she's talking to her friend)

Melissa: (smiles) "So, how's it been going with your future husband?"

(Loren gives her friend a look before she laughs)

Loren: "You're never gonna stop with that, are you?"

Melissa: (shakes her head & smiles) "Nope. Oh! I'm so jealous! You're going out with a hot guy, not to mentioned major rock star."

Loren: "Yes, he's hot, but to me, he's just a regular person." (blushing) "I also can't believe he's my boyfriend." (smiles) "I've never felt for someone what I feel for him. He accepts me for who I am."

Melissa: "Do you love him?"

(Loren stops what she's doing and looks at Melissa in shock. She looks at her nervously)

Loren: "Why would you ask me that?"

Melissa: (shrugs) "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because whenever you talk about him, your face lights up and after what I witnessed the night at the MK, it's clear your feelings go beyond 'liking him'." (smiles) "Lo, it's okay if you do. There's nothing wrong with that."

Loren: (sighs) "Yeah, but what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Melissa: (seriously) "Did you not listen to the song he sang on your first date? I didn't, of course, but from what you said, it showed how he truly felt."

Loren: "Yeah, but we haven't known each other that long. And maybe he's still recovering from his breakup with Chloe."

Melissa: (seriously) "Okay, for one thing, haven't you ever heard of love at first sight? I have. I can see the way he looks at you and trust me, that boy is in love. And secondly, trust me, Eddie is so over Chloe the bitch Carter. As a matter of fact, I believe he got over her before he broke up with her."

(Melissa comforts her friend by placing a hand on Loren's shoulder)

Melissa: "Trust me, girl. He loves you."

(When Melissa studies Loren's facial expression, she speaks again)

Melissa: "He may not have told you yet, but I know he does." (smiles) "And I know you love him even though you haven't said it yet."

(Loren can't help but blush confirming Melissa's suspicions. Melissa smirks before Loren then looks at her friend with a panicked look)

Melissa: (concerned) "What's wrong, Lo?"

Loren: "I told Eddie I'd be done with school by now. What if he's waiting? Oh, no!"

Melissa: "Loren, it's fine. You got everything you need so go meet him now outside." (smirks) "Tell Mr. Hottie I said hello and give him a big kiss for me."

(Loren looks at Mel with a shocked look before blushing, making her best friend laugh)

Melissa: "See you later, girl. I want _all_ the details."

Loren: (rolls her eyes playfully) "Yes, Mel." (smiles) "Thanks, girl."

Melissa: (smiles) "Of course. Now go!"

(Loren shuts her locker door and smiles at Mel before leaving the hallway and opens the front of the high school doors and looks around to see if Eddie is outside waiting for her. She hears someone call her name so she looks in the direction of the voice. A smile spreads across her face when she sees Eddie standing next to his black blazer with the biggest grin on his face. She walks fast into his eager arms. He caresses her hair and smells it, making him smile)

Eddie: "Mmm…your hair smells so good."

Loren: (giggles) "Aren't you sweet? Thank you. You smell good as well. Whatever you're wearing is clearly agreeing with you."

Eddie: (laughs) "Well, thank you."

(They break free and look into each other's eyes before looking at the other's lips. He stares at her lips hungrily, which she giggles in response)

Loren: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Eddie: (moans) "I hope so."

(Loren knows what Eddie wants to do and she smiles big because she wants to do the exact same thing)

Loren: (smiles) "You can kiss me, Eddie. I'm not gonna bite."

Eddie: (smiles nervously) "I-I just don't want to rush things with you. I know I'm your first real boyfriend and I want to take things as slow as you want."

Loren: (shakes her head & smiles) "You're so sweet. No wonder I lo…" (shakes her head nervously) "I-I mean like you so much." (smiles) "You can kiss me anytime you want, Eddie. You're the kindest person I've ever met. I trust you completely."

Eddie: (smiles) "I trust you as well. To be honest, besides my dad, you're the only person I trust. I feel like I can tell you anything and you won't judge."

Loren: (smiles) "I feel the same way."

(Eddie and Loren look at each other tenderly before leaning forward and kiss each other softly. After breaking free, he gets her door for her, which she thanks him for. After getting in, he takes off and drives to his penthouse. They get off the elevator and see Jeffrey, who greets them)

Jeffrey: (smiles) "Hi, Eddie. Hello, Miss Tate."

Loren: (chuckles softly) "Jeffrey, you can call me Loren. Please, I insist."

Eddie: (raises his eyes brows & smiles) "You heard the lady."

Jeffrey: (laughs) "That I did. If you prefer it, no problem, Loren."

Loren: (laughs) "Yes, I prefer it. All my friends call me Loren and I consider you a friend."

Jeffrey: "Well, thank you."

(Loren gives Jeffrey a quick hug, which surprises him. Eddie just looks at Loren and smiles at his girlfriend. Afterwards, Eddie and Loren go into his penthouse. Loren sets her book bag down on one of his chairs. Eddie gets them both a bottled water, which she thanks him for. They sit down on the couch and take a drink before looking at each other and Eddie smiles at her, which Loren notices)

Loren: (chuckles) "What?"

Eddie: (shakes his head) "Aw, it's nothing."

Loren: (shakes her head) "No, tell me. Please."

Eddie: (chuckling) "No, it's just that…well, all my previous girlfriends have never treated Jeffrey the way you did."

Loren: (winces) "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Eddie: (nods) "No, it's a good thing. It put a smile on my face when you told him you considered him a friend because none of them ever did that. They always treated him like a doorman, even though that's what he is. But to me, he's not just a doorman. He's a good guy and I trust him."

Loren: (nods) "I can see why you'd trust him. He's really nice."

Eddie: (nods) "Yeah, he is."

Loren: "So, how's your songwriting going?" (smiles) "Have I inspired you more?"

Eddie: (laughs) "Yeah, as a matter of fact, you did. I wrote a song last night if you'd like to hear it?"

Loren (nods & smiles) "I'd love to hear it. I'm sure it's fantastic."

Eddie: (chuckles softly) "We'll see."

(Eddie puts his bottled water on the piano and sits down on the bench. Loren walks to the piano and stands next to him and is still holding her water. He puts his hands together like he's praying but breathes a sigh of relief when Loren's smile puts him at ease. He puts his hands on the keys as he plays)

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind if you give me a chance_

_I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe, do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There's nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul, beautiful_

_Your beautiful soul_

(When Eddie finishes the song, he looks at Loren with a nervous smile. He gets up from the bench and walks to Loren, who has so many tears in her eyes that they fall down her cheeks. Eddie can tell she's a little shaky so he helps her put her bottled water on the piano. Eddie studies Loren's facial expressions and wonders whether she liked it or not)

Eddie: "I-If you hate it, you won't hurt my feelings. I know you'll give me your honest opinion."

(Loren sniffles and wipes the tears off her cheeks)

Loren: "That song…did you write it for me?"

Eddie: (nods a little) "Yeah, I did."

(Eddie continues to study her facial expressions before he chuckles a little nervously)

Eddie: "Okay, you're making me a little nervous here. What'd you think?"

(Loren leans forward and places a gentle but passionate kiss on his lips. It takes him by surprise, but he immediately welcomes the kiss. He puts his arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck. After breaking free from the lack of oxygen, she smiles at him)

Loren: "I love it."

Eddie: (smiles) "You do? I was worried you wouldn't."

Loren: (smiles) "I loved the beat of the song. The lyrics you wrote and everything about it."

Eddie: (nods & smiles) "You have no idea how happy that makes me. You inspire me every day, Loren Tate."

(Loren looks at Eddie nervously, which he notices)

Eddie: "Babe, are you okay?"

Loren: (nods nervously) "Yeah, I'm fine. I just…uh…"

Eddie: "What? Baby, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Loren: (smiles & nods) "Yeah, I know." (chuckles nervously) "You're not the only one with inspiration."

Eddie: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Loren: "You inspired me as well to write a song. I wrote it a few days ago on my keyboard. I thought of you as I was writing it."

Eddie: (smiles a little) "Can I hear it?" (shakes his head) "You don't have to if you don't want to. Whenever you're ready. I would never pressure you."

Loren: (chuckles) "I know you never would. To be honest, I-I want to sing it to you." (nervously) "I-I know technically I've never sung in front of you before, but I'd like to change that."

(Eddie smiles as he takes her in his arms)

Eddie: "I've been patiently waiting for you to be ready, but if you weren't ready yet, I would've understood." (seriously) "If you're only doing this because you think it's what I want, I won't be mad, Loren. We will go as slow as you want."

(Loren gives Eddie a quick kiss before speaking)

Loren: "Do you know how wonderful you are? I appreciate it more than you'll ever know how loving, patient, and understanding you are. I know I'm a little younger than you, but age has never been an issue for me."

Eddie: (shakes his head) "It's never been an issue for me, either."

Loren: (smiles a little) "If you'd like to hear it, I'd like to play a song I wrote. Like you said, I was thinking of you while writing it."

Eddie: (smiles) "I would love to hear it. Thank you for trusting me enough to sing it to me."

Loren: (smiles) "I trust you with my life."

(Eddie lets her go so she can sit down on the piano bench. He walks around the piano slowly as he listens to Loren play. She takes a deep breath before looking at the piano keys and plays)

_Would you blindly follow me_

_When I'm going nowhere_

_Would you keep your faith in me_

_When I don't have a prayer_

_You've got this hold on me_

_Don't want to be set free_

_So keep me safe and sound right here with you_

_You've got this hold on me_

_And I am yours to keep_

_We'll lock ourselves away from everything_

_Cause you've got this hold on me_

_When there's nothing left to say_

_Will you still be listening_

_Will you help me stand up straight_

_When I'm bent and breaking_

_You've got this hold on me_

_Don't want to be set free_

_So keep me safe and sound right here with you_

_You've got this hold on me_

_And I am yours to keep_

_We'll lock ourselves away from everything_

_Cause you've got this hold on me_

_When my world is turning cold and_

_And the clouds come rolling in_

_Stand beside me in the storm when_

_When the rain comes down again_

_You've got this hold on me_

_Don't want to be set free_

_So keep me safe and sound right here with you_

_You've got this hold on me_

_And I am yours to keep_

_We'll lock ourselves away from everything_

_Cause you've got this hold on me_

_Yeah, you got this hold on me_

(When Loren finishes the song, she briefly closes her eyes, as if feeling how powerful the lyrics were. When she opens her eyes, she looks at Eddie, who is standing next to her by the piano. He stares at her with a small smile yet innocent face)

Loren: (chuckles nervously) "That's it. That's the song I wrote. What do you think?"

(Eddie stares at her while walking slowly towards her)

Loren: "Was it bad?"

(Eddie leans down and puts his hand on her cheek before kissing her passionately, which she immediately responds to. As he has her in his arms, he helps her stand up and walk away from the piano. When they get to the couch, they break free and he smiles brightly at her)

Eddie: "That was…the most beautiful song I've ever heard."

Loren: (smiles) "Really? You liked it?"

Eddie: (nods) "I loved it."

Loren: (nods) "I'm glad you did. Like I told Mel, I know we haven't been dating long, but you're the greatest person I've ever met. You accept me for who I am…flaws and all."

Eddie: (shakes his head) "You have no flaws, Loren. You're perfect. Whoever feels different doesn't know the real you."

Loren: (jokingly) "I'm sure there are some people who would find something wrong with me."

Eddie: (seriously) "To hell with them. If someone ever tries to put you down, you think of me and remember how I feel about you."

Loren: (nods a little) "I will."

(Eddie places his hand on her cheek and looks at her tenderly before speaking)

Eddie: "I-I don't know if it's too soon to tell you this, Loren, but…"

Loren: "I-I think I know what you're gonna say…be-because I feel the same way."

(Eddie looks at her with a surprised look on his face)

Eddie: "Y-You do?"

Loren: (nods) "Yeah. I-I didn't realize it then, but I've felt it since the first time we saw each other on the hill." (smiles) "You weren't Eddie Duran the rock star, but Eddie Duran my best friend."

Eddie: (chuckles) "You're my best friend, too, Loren. When I go to bed, I smile thinking of you and when I get up, I look forward to what the day brings because I know I'll get to see you."

Loren: (smiles) "I feel the same exact way, Eddie. I love Mel, don't get me wrong, but I feel a special connection with you."

Eddie: (nods) "Same here."

(Eddie looks at her in the eyes and kisses her cheek. When he leans back, they stare at each other and they both smile)

Eddie: "I love you, Loren Tate."

Loren: "I love you, too, Eddie Duran."

(They lean forward and share another kiss before breaking free. They smile at each other and she pats him on his thigh)

Loren: "Being you said you had so much inspiration, I'm guessing you have a million ideas for another song." (smirks) "Am I right?"

Eddie: (laughs) "How did you know?"

Loren: "Because I can read you like a book."

Eddie: (nods) "You're right. I do have a million ideas going through my mind."

Loren: (nods proudly) "Told ya."

(They both laugh)

Eddie: "Well, how about this? While I'm writing my song, you can do your homework."

(Loren looks at Eddie with a surprised look)

Eddie: (smiles) "I can read you like a book, too, Miss Tate. Besides, you're the one that said seniors always have homework. Am I right?"

Loren: (laughs) "Yes, you're right. And you remembered."

Eddie: (smiles) "I remember everything you tell me."

(They lean in and share another kiss before Eddie gets up to go to the piano and Loren gets her book bag off the chair and goes back to the couch and digs out her homework. Eddie turns halfway around the bench to see Loren, who looks up to see him looking at her. He winks at her and she smiles before they go back to what they were doing)

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was a major turning point for 'Leddie' as they said those 3 little words to each other. Please review so I know what you think. Please continuing letting me know what you want to see have happen. Thanks to those who review/follow/favorite! The song Eddie wrote for Loren was 'Beautiful Soul' by Jesse McCartney. As for the song Loren wrote for Eddie, I'm sure you all know what the song is called and who sings it being you're a Hollywood Heights fan like me (lol), but it's called 'You've got this hold on me' by Cassidy Ford. I wanted the song 'By My Side' by her instead, but couldn't find the lyrics online and I didn't want to risk waking up my nephew who was sleeping to try get the lyrics off the show since I finished typing this chapter in the middle of the night. I hope you enjoyed my second choice for Loren's song for Eddie. Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you who continue to review/follow/favorite. You are all amazing. I hope you like this next chapter. I don't own any rights to the show, just my own stories.**

**Chapter 21**

(Nora is at the café in town having a cup of coffee and her mind wanders. She thinks about this morning when she went to the MK without realizing it and running into Max. She rests her face in her hands in frustration)

Nora: "What am I doing? I should not be having these feelings for another man, especially being I'm married."

(Nora lifts her head and looks ahead of her)

Nora: "No matter what kind of problems Trent and I are having, I shouldn't have gone to Maax. I don't even know why I did. I-it's like something led me there." (confused) "Is-Is it possible to have feelings for Max Duran even though we just met?"

(Just then a familiar voice appears in front of Nora)

Girl: "Surprised to see you here, especially around this time of day. Thought you'd be at work."

(Nora looks up to see Melissa in front of her. Nora offers a small smile)

Nora: "Hey, Mel."

Melissa: (puzzled) "What's wrong?"

Nora: (shakes her head) "I'm okay."

(Melissa sits down across from Nora)

Melissa: (shakes her head) "Mm-mm. Mm-mm. No. I know something is wrong. I can tell by looking at you." (sighs) "Nora, I may be friends with Loren, but I consider you one, too. I'm here for you and I know when you need to get something out. Now, granted, I'm younger, but it doesn't mean I don't have experience with this." (smirks) "Just ask your daughter."

(Nora can't help but laugh at Melissa's comment)

Melissa: "Talk to me. Please?"

Nora: (sighs) "Trent and I had a fight this morning." (moves her head in circles) "Well, I should say we had a blow up."

Melissa: (confused) "Why?"

Nora: "He doesn't like Loren and Eddie together, for starters. I don't know why. It's clear how they feel about each other."

Melissa: (scoffs) "Well, yeah, anyone with eyes can see it. That's weird that he has a problem with it."

Nora: (nods) "I know. He claims that she's too young for Eddie, which I don't agree with."

Melissa: "Yeah, well, I'm sure when Trent was Loren's age, he had girlfriends or some that were younger than him." (rolls her eyes) "Gotta love men."

Nora: (scoffs) "Ain't that the truth?"

Melissa: "So what's the other thing Trent pissed you off about?"

Nora: "He accused me of having feelings for another man. Needless to say, I was not happy."

Melissa: (puzzled) "Who's the guy Trent accused you of having feelings for?"

Nora: (sighs) "Oh, you're gonna love this. Max."

Melissa: (eyes wide open) "Max? As in Max Duran?"

Nora: (nods) "The one and only."

Melissa: "I knew he had feelings for you, but…"

Nora: (leans back surprised) "How did you know?"

Melissa: "Anyone with eyes can see it. I could also tell you enjoyed chatting with him. There's nothing wrong with chatting with friends."

Nora: "Yeah, well, unfortunately, my husband doesn't see it that way. As a matter of fact, he accused me of having feelings for Max."

(Melissa studies Nora's facial expressions before speaking)

Melissa: "Do you?"

(Nora looks at Melissa with a shocked look)

Nora: "What?"

Melissa: (sighs) "For the record, Nora, I saw the way Max looked at you at the MK and it was clear he enjoyed your company. I could tell Trent didn't exactly like that. When no one was paying attention, I saw him giving you and Max dirty looks. You may not be able to admit it Nora, but if Trent can tell how you feel, chances are Loren will, too."

Nora: (groans) "Great! I wish I knew what to do." (nervously) "Has Loren confided in you on what's been going on in her life or at home?"

Melissa: (shakes her head sadly) "Not as often as I'd like. I get the sense that Loren is holding something back."

Nora: (confused) "What do you mean? Holding what back?"  
Melissa: (shakes her head) "I don't know. She won't tell me. I-I get the feeling it's important the way she laughs it off or changes the subject."

Nora: "Huh. I've noticed that, too, but I just figured it was the stress of being a teenager."

Melissa: (laughs) "Oh, trust me, there's always stress of being a teenager. Just ask Adam."

Adam: "Ask Adam what?"

(Nora and Melissa turn their heads to see Adam looking at them)

Melissa: "Well, hello there."

Nora: "Hello, Adam."

Adam: (smiles) "Hi, Mrs. Tate. Okay, Mel, what were you saying about me?"

Melissa: (grins) "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Adam: (sarcastically) "Ha-ha. Funny." (to Nora) "Do I dare ask?"

Nora: "She was just talking about the stress of being a teenager."

Adam: (scoffs) "Ain't that the truth?"

Nora: "Well, I better get going. Adam, you can have my spot."

Adam: (confused) "Are you sure?"

Melissa: (puzzled) "Where are you going? I didn't mean to talk so much if I did."

Nora: (smiles) "No, sweetie, you're fine. I should get home and talk to Trent. I don't like how we left things this morning."

Melissa: (rolls her eyes) "You mean when he yelled at you?"

Adam: "Whoa. What?"

Nora: "I'll talk to you two later. Thanks for listening Mel. Bye, Adam."

(Before Adam and Melissa can say anything else, Nora leaves the café. Adam looks at Melissa with a confused look)

Adam: "What just happened?"

Melissa: "Problems at the Tate house."

Adam: "Do I dare ask?"

Melissa: (shakes her head) "Nothing you need to concern your pretty little mind over. Come sit down."

Adam: (chuckles) "If you insist."

Melissa: (nods) "Yes, I do."

(Adam and Melissa chat. At Eddie's penthouse, Loren has just finished her homework while Eddie finishes the lyrics for his latest song. Loren gets up off the couch and goes to Eddie, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, causing him to chuckle softly)

Eddie: "Hey, beautiful."

Loren: (chuckles) "Hey, handsome."

Eddie: "How's your homework coming?"

Loren: "Just finished. Your song?"

Eddie: "Got the lyrics all done. Now trying to put the music with it."

Loren: "It'll be great."

Eddie: "With you as my inspiration, yes, it will."

(Eddie turns halfway around and wraps his arms around Loren's waist and sets her down on his lap, making her squeal and laugh)

Loren: "What are you doing?"

Eddie: "This."

(Eddie presses his lips against hers and when she's receptive, they open their mouths enough to let their tongues linger. After breaking free, they look at each other and smile)

Eddie: "Are you happy?"

Loren: (laughing) "What?"

Eddie: "I just want to make sure you're happy."

Loren: (smiles) "With you…always."

(Eddie looks down and sighs and Loren can tell something is on her mind)

Loren: "Honey, are you okay?"

Eddie: "There's-There's something that's been on my mind since the night at the MK when we all hung out. I didn't think of it much until this morning when I talked to pop about it."

Loren: "O-kay. Can you tell me what it is?"

Eddie: (sighs) "It's about what I picked up on between your mom, my dad, and Trent."

Loren: (puzzled) "What do you mean?"

(Eddie looks up to see Loren's confused face)

Eddie: "I know I don't know Trent that well and if I am off base, please let me know. But I got the impression he wasn't happy with your mom or you. The way she was chatting with my dad or that you are with me."

(Loren looks around the room and Eddie can tell he hit a nerve)

Eddie: "Baby, I-I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. That wasn't my intention."

(Loren shakes her head and briefly smiles)

Loren: "No, you didn't offend me, Eddie. I know you mean well."

Eddie: "Is everything okay?"

(Loren looks at Eddie nervously)

Loren: "W-What do you mean?"

Eddie: "Babe, you know you can tell me anything, right? I'm always here for you."

Loren: (nervously) "Y-Yeah, I know." (chuckles)

(Eddie takes Loren's hand and brings her to the couch where they sit down. He plays with her hair before gently putting a strand of hair behind her ear. Eddie tenderly raises his hand and caresses her cheek, causing her to briefly close her eyes)

Eddie: "I know we haven't known each other that long, Loren. But next to my dad, you're my best friend. I love you more than I thought I could ever love someone. I thought I felt that way towards Chloe, but I was wrong. I'm in this for the long haul. I don't know how you feel…I mean if you feel the same way. When you hurt, I hurt. When we were just getting to know each other, I didn't notice the signs but now that we're in a place where we're this close, I want to protect you from the world. Just please, let me in."

(Loren closes her eyes and tries not to let the tears fall, but she can't help it. Eddie can tell whatever Loren is trying to hide is tearing her up inside)

Loren: (whispers) "If only you knew."

(Eddie looks at her with saddened eyes. He has tears in his eyes looking at her pain)

Eddie: "Knew what? Loren. I'm begging you. Pl-Please tell me."

Loren: (sniffles) "You'll think less of me, Eddie."

Eddie: (confused) "T-Think…Think less of you? Loren, that's not possible. Whatever it is, honey, we'll deal with it…together."

(Loren wants to tell him so bad, but fears he won't ever look at her the same after he knows her secret. She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. Scared of possibly telling her love the truth, she gets up from the couch, causing him to look at her with a confused look)

Eddie: "L-Loren, wh-where are you going?"

(Loren quickly grabs her backpack and runs out of his condo. As she's leaving, he tries to chase after her)

Eddie: "Loren, please! Come back! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"

(Before Eddie can catch up to Loren, she quickly leaves, going as fast as she can. Jeffrey notices her leaving in a rush and asks her if everything is okay, but she doesn't respond. When Eddie runs into the hallway, Jeffrey looks at him)

Jeffrey: (concerned) "Eddie, is Loren okay?"

(Eddie faces Jeffrey and slides his hands through his spiked hair in a panic)

Eddie: "I-I-I don't know. I don't-don't know."

Jeffrey: "What are you gonna do?"

Eddie: (shakes his head quickly) "I don't know. But something is going on. I need to find her because I fear she's in danger."

(Eddie goes back into his condo and gets the keys to his blazer and locks his front door before running into the elevator, looking terrified)

Eddie: "Whoever is hurting you, Loren, I don't let them." (angrily) "I'll kill them before you get hurt."

(At the MK, Max is upstairs in his apartment when he hears a loud crash. When he opens his front door, he sees Trent smashing the shot glasses that are on the bar counter as well as anything else he can get his hands on. Max runs down the stairs and walks to Trent)

Max: (confused) "Trent? What the hell is going on? Why are you acting like this?"

(Trent looks at him with so much rage in his face and eyes that he looks like he could kill someone)

Trent: "It's time you and I had a little chat, Max. We need to get a few things straight."

**I hope you liked the chapter. Pleas review so I know what you think. I really wanna know what you think of this chapter. Let me know what you think will happen or want to see have happen. I love hearing from you so I hope you'll leave feedback. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I appreciate all who continue to review, follow, and favorite. I love all the reviews I've been getting as they inspire my writing. Thank you. I will be out of town this weekend, so I wanted to get this update up so you have something to read. I will still be able to read your reviews on my phone and check out how the story is doing, though. I don't own any rights to HH's, just my own stories.**

**Chapter 22**

(Melissa and Adam are in one of the booths closest to the entrance sharing some friends and each having a pop. They keep stealing glances at each other before Mel sighs and stares at her friend in the face)

Melissa: "You need to quit that."

(Adam looks at Mel and laughs, shrugging his shoulders)

Adam: "What? What am I doing?"

Melissa: (glares at Adam) "You know what. I'm trying to eat but with you staring at me…"

Adam: (laughs) "Well, you're staring, too."

(Melissa scoffs lightly and shakes her head)

Melissa: "No, I'm not."

Adam: (raises his eyebrows) "Oh, really? Look at all the fries that are still on the plate and we've had them for the last forty-five minutes. I'm shocked you're still eating them considering how cold they must be."

Melissa: (shrugs) "They're not bad." (smiles) "Haven't you ever eaten cold fries? They're good. Try one."

Adam: (shakes his head, laughing) "No, thanks."

Melissa: (smirks) "No, really."

(Melissa playfully tries to get Adam to eat the French fry, but he laughs as he resists her)

Adam: "You just don't give up, do you?"

Melissa: (gives Adam a look) "Are you seriously asking that? You should know me well enough by now to know I don't give up easily."

Adam: (nodding) "True." (smiles a little) "You do have a fire inside of you that I like."

Melissa: (laughs) "I do, huh?"

Adam: (smiles & nods) "Yes, you do. I like that about you."

(Melissa studies her friend and decides to flirt with him a little)

Melissa: "What else do you like about me?"

Adam: (raises his eyebrows) "Are you sure you want to know everything because I could go on for awhile?"

Melissa: (eyes wide open) "Oooh…now you definitely have to tell me!" (smirks) "I got all night so talk as much as your little heart desires."

Adam: (laughs) "You're one of a kind, you know that right?"

Melissa: (giggles) "I've been told that once or twice, but I consider it a compliment."

(Melissa pats Adam's hand that's resting on the table)

Melisa: "Go ahead. Tell me what you like about me."

Adam: (chuckles) "Well, for one thing, I like it how you speak your mind…even though others might not agree."

Melisa: (sighs) "Yeah, I guess that can be a good thing as well as a bad thing." (smiles) "But coming from you, I consider it a good thing."

Adam: "Whenever someone's down, you always try to cheer them up. Take Nora, for example."

Melissa: (nods) "Yeah, she was a little down."

Adam: (puzzled) "What happened to her anyway?"

Melissa: "I don't know how much she wants revealed, so I'll just say 'relationship troubles'."

Adam: (confused) "I didn't know her and Trent were having problems." (tilts his head) "Hopefully, it works out."

(Melissa didn't say anything, but she knew that Nora was torn between Trent and Max. She's never really seen anything bad about Trent, but if Nora was having problems, then she knew he was in the doghouse. She also knew Loren was hiding something. But for some reason, she couldn't get her best friend to open up about it. She was a little sad about that because she felt they could always tell each other anything. She didn't want to force her friend to open up to her, but she honestly didn't know what else to do. As her and Adam, continue to chat, they hear the entrance door quickly open and a pair of footsteps runs around the coffee shop in a hurry. Adam and Melissa turn their heads to see who it is. The guy isn't disguised very well, so they know who it is right away)

Melissa: (puzzled) "Eddie?"

(The guy turns around to face the female voice he just heard, revealing Eddie)

Eddie: "Melissa?"

(When Melissa nods, Eddie rushes to her and Mel can tell something's wrong)

Melissa: "Is everything okay? Usually when you're out in public like this, you're more covered up so no one notices you."

Eddie: (panting) "I-I don't care if anyone notices me."

(Melissa studies his facial expressions and can tell something is wrong, which causes her to worry)

Melissa: "Okay, what's going on? This isn't like you."

(Eddie tries to calm down so he's not breathing so hard, but he continues to breathe deeply)

Eddie: "H-Have you-you seen Loren?"

(Melissa looks at him weirdly before speaking)

Melissa: (shakes her head) "N-No. Was I supposed to? S-She told me after school she was meeting you."

(With the way Eddie is looking at her, she starts to worry. She briefly looks at Adam before turning to Eddie)

Melissa: (worriedly) "Eddie, what's going on? You're-You're scaring me."

Adam: (concerned) "Is Loren okay?"

(Eddie shakes his head in a panic)

Eddie: "I-I-I don't know. I can't find her anywhere."

Melissa: (scaredly) "W-What do you mean? She was with you earlier, wasn't she?"

Eddie: (nods quickly) "Yeah. B-But something happened tonight and she ran out of my place and I haven't seen her since."

(Melissa studies Eddie's face before getting serious)

Melissa: "What the hell happened?"

(Melissa points at Eddie)

Melisa: (seriously) "You didn't do anything to her, did you?"

(Eddie looks at her with a confused face before shaking his head)

Eddie: "What? No! No! Of course not!"

(Mel looks at him with a frustrated look and then shrugs)

Melissa: "Well, you must have done _something_ to cause her to leave your place like that. What did you two talk about before she left?"

Eddie: (sighs) "We talked about what's been causing her pain."

Melissa: (confused) "Pain? What? What do you mean by 'pain'?"

(Melissa shakes her head in confusion)

Melissa: "I need more details, Eddie. You're not giving me much to go on."

Eddie: "Something has been bothering her since the night at the MK and I didn't say anything about it because it wasn't my place to until I got to know her more and then fell in love with her."

(Melissa's face lights up with excitement)

Melissa: "You told her you loved her?"

Eddie: (smiles & nods) "Yeah. She said it back, too."

Melissa: (scoffs) "Well of course she did! She's only felt the same way since she first met you! If you ask me it's about damn time you two admitted it!"

Adam: (raises his eyebrows) "I have to say I agree with her on that one, Eddie."

Melissa: "Okay, now back to Loren, tell me more on what happened."

(Eddie pulls up a chair so he can sit with the two of them)

Eddie: "After she finished her homework, I told her I noticed she's been acting a little weird lately and because I was just getting to know her the night at my dad's club, I didn't say anything. But when I told her I got the impression that there was some friction between her and her dad, she started to get tense."

Adam: (leans back a little surprised) "Why would she get tense around her dad? That-That doesn't make any sense."

(Melissa gets an even more worried look on her face)

Melissa: "Now that I think about it, she has been a little tense around him. I would repeatedly ask her about it, but she always laughed it off."

(Melissa then has a guilty look on her face and starts to get sad)

Melissa: "I should've known something was up. I-I mean, all the signs were right there, but she's always come up with some excuse and I'd drop it."

(Melissa angrily slams her hand against the top of the table)

Melissa: "Damn it! I should have made her tell me!" (sighs) "I haven't been a very good friend to her at all. Real friends wouldn't just let things slide."

(Adam puts his arm around Melissa's shoulder to comfort her as Eddie shakes his head and briefly places his hand on Melissa's, comforting her)

Eddie: "Melissa, how could you have known that something was eating away at her? She hid it really well."

(Eddie puts his fingers together)

Eddie: "I was _this_ close to getting her to open up to me." (sighs sadly) "Maybe I didn't try hard enough, either."

(Melissa shakes her head quickly at Eddie)

Melissa: "Mm-mm. Mm-mm. No. It sounds like you got though to her more than anyone else did."

(Eddie looks down and a few tears fall down)

Eddie: "Before she ran out of my place, she admitted to me that she felt if she told me her secret, I would look at her differently…that I would think less of her." (sniffles) "Doesn't she understand that she has my heart? To be honest, I think she's had it since we first met." (softly cries) "I-I feel like I've let her down because she's going through this alone."

(This time, Mel places her hand on Eddie's to comfort him and offers him a small smile)

Melissa: "And you've always had her heart, too. Loren is the type to try be brave about her emotions…" (chuckles softly) "…in case you haven't figured that out."

Eddie: (briefly smiles) "I knew that the first time I met her. She's so different from all the other girls I've dated. She's…flawless…she's…perfect. At least to me she is."

Melissa: (nods & smiles) "My girl is something special."

(Eddie deeply sighs as he rests his head in his hands with his elbows on the edge of the table)

Melissa: "I'm trying to think of where she's go."

(All of a sudden, Eddie looks up quickly)

Eddie: (eyes wide open) "I know where she is."

Adam: (confused) "Where?"

Eddie: (smiles) "I should've known all along." (scoffs) "God, I'm so stupid!"

Melissa: (shakes her head) "No, you're not." (somewhat confused) "Where could she have gone?"

Eddie: (smiles tenderly) "Our spot."

(Eddie quickly gets off the chair and faces Mel and Adam with desperation in his face)

Eddie: "I'm gonna go to her. I'll see you guys later!"

Melissa: "Be careful and send her our love."

(Eddie quickly nods before running out of the coffee shop. As Eddie's getting into his black blazer, he thinks out loud)

Eddie: "I'm coming for you, Loren. And this time, I'll never let you go."

**I hope you enjoyed the update! Please review so I know what you think as I'm dying of curiosity. LOL. How do you think it's gonna play out? I thought of putting Nora/Trent/Max in this chapter, but decided to wait until the next chapter as I wanted this one to be about Melissa, Mel, and Adam being they haven't had many scenes together. Thanks for letting me know your thoughts! Until next time!**


End file.
